Perfectly Imperfect
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. Join Stiles as he begins his life with his pack. Contains: mpreg, heat periods, denning, pups, transformations, Sterek, Scissac, Lydia/Aiden, Ethan/Danny, and others
1. Most Difficult Step

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf

C) This is the main fic of my Teen Wolf headcanon. Of Dens, Litters, and Heats is the spin off/make me happy sidestory companion to it.

D) I have done research about actual wolves. If the characters are a little ooc, I apologize, but it is my way of trying to combine their personalities and wolf instincts.

E) This story is range from January 2012 - May 2021(I think)

F) I ignore season 3 part 2. So, Allison is alive, Aiden is alive.

G) I also ignore that Derek lost his alpha status. According to what Peter said, he 'MAY' have to give up his alpha status. So I took that loophole and went with it.

H) THERE WILL BE SLASH. Maybe not the under the sheets kind, because I can't write a sex scene, but there will be slash.

I) I am cool with prompts. If you want to see some conversation or situation between characters, I will try my best to make it happen. Goddess knows I'll need some help with little filler scenes

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So. Hi! The above notes really state it all. I have no idea how many chapters this story will span, and I'm not sure that they will all be the same length, but here it is. I really hope that everyone is okay with this story. I am nervous about posting it. If you are curious, this fic has a companion sidestory fic that features cuddles with babies and a Daddy!Derek. It is called Of Dens, Litters, and Heats.

So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of Perfectly Imperfect.

* * *

January 2012

Whoever said that Stiles Stilinski lived a normal life had never met the boy. From werewolves to kanimas, darachs and hunters, his lacrosse team conditioning was at the bottom of his priority list. His current obstacle was waiting for the end of the school day that would release him for the weekend. As he sat in his high school math class, his last class of the day, in fact, he swore that time was moving slowly. He could see it happening! From the slow way that Scott's pencil bounced, to the way that Lydia tutted every time she glanced at the clock on the wall.

So when the bell finally rang, Stiles leapt from his chair with a happy shout, doing a little dance. Lydia rolled her eyes and Scott chuckled, shaking his head. As they gathered their books and exited to the hallway, they promised to meet up at Derek's loft in an hour.

As they had for past two months.

As Stiles exited the building, he grinned at the sight before him. Cora, Peter, and Derek were standing in front of Derek's Camaro, and from the grin on Peter's face, the smirk on Cora's, and the scowl on Derek's, Peter was harassing his niece and nephew.

"My Dad is the Sheriff, Pete, and he doesn't take well to harassment of students." Stiles commented dryly as he slipped his hand in to Derek's. Cora chuckled at that, Peter rolled his eyes, and Derek's lips twitched at the comment, squeezing his hand in thanks.

"Fine, fine. Keys, Stiles. I will take your Jeep back home." Peter sighed, holding out his hand. With a small frown, Stiles reluctantly handed over his keys.

This was one of many trust exercises that his group of friends had been participating in for the last few weeks.

All in preparation for the good of their pack after graduation, where they would be united under one roof.

Derek pulled him close, as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Peter stepped away, twirling Stiles' keys as he headed for the Jeep.

"I hate this." Stiles grumbled as he bitterly kicked the dirt at his feet. Cora squeezed his shoulder empathetically before climbing in to the back seat of the car.

"I know. It's important." Derek reminded him. Stiles pouted, leaning against his side.

"Yeah. For our future." He agreed. Derek kissed his temple before pulling away to open the passenger door for Stiles. After he was seated, Derek climbed in himself and off they went.

* * *

Making dinner was not a new thing for Stiles Stilinski. Making a dinner for 10 people, 11 if he counted himself, however, was an entirely new concept. Just a year ago, the most people that sat down and ate his meals were four. His Dad, Scott, and Mrs. McCall. As of last month, every Friday was family night. Every Sunday morning was family bonding time.

Now, as he put the finishing touches on the evening meal, the laughter and grumbles both were heard from the other room. His father and Peter were bickering over politics. Lydia and Allison were chatting about the upcoming prom, which Lydia had been elected president of the planning committee. Mrs. McCall and Isaac were talking about his latest rise in grades. Cora and the twins were reminiscing about their youth. Derek and Scott were discussing something too low for him to hear. Chuckling, Stiles gave the pot of sauce a final stir before calling for Derek and Scott to come and help him carry in dinner. The two appeared quickly, Derek giving him kiss of thanks now that they were out of sight as Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed the bread trays. Stiles grinned at Derek, a healthy blush high in his cheeks as Derek pulled away. Derek offered him a shy grin in return before turning and picking up the pot of sauce, leaving Stiles with the bowls of pasta and salad.

"Alright, everyone, dig in!" Stiles announced as he sat himself to the right of Derek. And so they did, sending out compliments and gratitude. Derek placed his hand on Stiles' thigh, his only form of affection. At least for now.

As Peter took great joy in reminding them, once they were mated, Derek would be a force of constant affection. Derek was embarrassed by the thought, but didn't deny it. Stiles was very curious to see how this would play out.

His father, however, was not. It served as the main conflict in their household, at this moment.

Stiles' decision to be turned.

Once he had admitted this to his father, the yelling had begun anew.

Just as it had when he mentioned he was dating Derek. You know, the alpha werewolf of the Beacon Hills pack?

John had just now begun to come around to the fact that his son would be enduring the bite that would change his life forever. Stiles' was not looking forward to the day that he had to tell him that he was moving in with Derek after graduation.

Hopefully the knowledge that a lot of people were moving in as well would simmer him down.

"Where did you get this recipe?" Allison asked.

"Mama McCall, actually. It was one of the ones that she used to cook for birthdays." Stiles explained, grinning at the woman with affection shining in his eyes.

"It was also the first recipe that I taught him." She added, returning his grin with a proud smile of her own.

"You taught him well." Cora moaned as she took another bite. Derek rolled his eyes at the action, but from the affectionate squeeze to his thigh that Stiles received, he knew that Derek appreciated the meal as well.

"So are you guys ready for the first Lacrosse match of the season?" Scott asked.

And as the group began to chat about the odds of winning and upcoming practices, Stiles Stilinski felt that he could get used to this life.

* * *

Derek Hale took his frustrations out on his level 3 karate students during that week. By the way that they groaned about it, you would have thought that they were dying. As he glanced at the clock, he cursed and quickly gathered his things, lest he be late picking up his boyfriend from school.

He really wished that he had time to shower.

After the incident with Ms. Blake, Derek went out of his way to support Stiles' schedule. Even though a couple of months had passed since the incident, Stiles was still insecure in their relationship.

Mostly, their age difference. He admitted that he had always worried that Derek would find someone his own age to be with. It broke Derek's hear. So after that talk, he showed up to see Stiles every day after school. On the days that he had practice, he would show up with water bottles for the team. On the weekends, he slept on the couch in the Stilinski household. The nights before big exams, he would help Stiles study until his boyfriend was confident in his knowledge.

These little things had been making a difference, Stiles had admitted. When Derek proposed turning him last month, Stiles had agreed, but admitted that he wanted to wait until the New Year had passed.

So this Friday, which was ironically Friday the 13th, he would be giving his boyfriend the bite.

To say that he was a little nervous was an understatement. What if Stiles rejected the bite? What if he lost him? Just because Deaton had done some sort of test that proved that his body would accept the bite did nothing to relieve Derek of his worries.

But those were his concerns. As he pulled up in front of BHH, and Stiles waved goodbye to his friends, Derek focused on his smile.

"Hi." Stiles chirped as he fastened his seatbelt. Derek leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Hey." He replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Stiles blushed and took his hand, humming along to the radio as they exited the parking lot.

* * *

Scott McCall still had mixed feeling about his werewolf status. After refusing his Spark, which flew in to Derek's wolf's willing being, he was content to sit on the sidelines and let Derek run the show.

He wasn't sure how he would feel when Stiles was helping to make those decisions too.

Whether the two had talked about it or not, things would be different after Stiles was turned. Peter had explained that they would have to leave for Stiles' first heat. They would be officially bound together in a mateship in August.

However, Scott fully expected the next couple of months to be challenging before then.

His mother agreed.

"Because they will be going off of instincts, I fully expect jealously to be a huge issue for the first few weeks. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Stiles skipped class or Derek sat in on them." Melissa informed his son as she did the laundry.

"Mom?" He asked, watching her put clothing in the washer.

"Yeah baby?" She asked. Sighing, Scott ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Do you think that Stiles is going to become a different person?" He asked. Melissa's expression softened and she approached her son, pulling him in to a hug.

"No, baby. Not really. I imagine that he will be Derek-centric for a while, and maybe a little bossy, but overall, I expect him to be his usual, doofus self." She soothed. Scott nodded, returning her embrace.

He hoped that his mother was right about this.

* * *

"Good night." Derek murmured as he kissed Stiles on his front porch. Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging him down to deepen the kiss. When he let out a soft moan around Derek's tongue, John yanked open the door, rolling his eyes. Derek pulled back immediately, placed a chaste kiss on Stiles' lips, and stepped back.

"Good evening, Sheriff." Derek said before making a hasty retreat to his car. Stiles glared at his father.

"Really, Dad? You couldn't have waited like three more minutes?" He huffed. John glared back.

"No. I don't want to open the door to you with your hand down his pants." He grumbled as they entered the house. Stiles rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack.

"You know Derek wants to wait." He murmured softly, his heart jumping at the thought. John groaned, walking in to their living room and sitting down in front of the TV.

Both men retreated in to their own thoughts.

As John watched the evening news, he worried about tomorrow night. His only child would be receiving the bite that would, quite literally, change his life forever. Begrudgingly, John admitted that Derek was a decent kid, who treated his son right. After all, Stiles had been deeply involved in some pretty dangerous things all of last year. His life was saved dozens of times by the alpha.

It wasn't Derek's ability to protect his son that had him worried. It wasn't even his son's soon-to-be werewolf abilities that troubled him. No, it was the fact that his son would be mated to the alpha werewolf before the year was done. Just because no one told him that this would be set in stone doesn't mean that he was oblivious. Derek and his son were in love. He could see that. The moment that Stiles' animal instincts kicked in, they would bond and mate, cementing their future together.

John was not looking forward to letting his only child go.

But he would, because he loved his son.

So with a heavy heart, he took a drink of tea and focused on the crime report.

* * *

**To: Derek**

_Missing you 3_

"It will be fine." Lydia said for the eighth time that day as Stiles sent the message to Derek. Stiles sighed, shrugging.

**From: Derek**

_Me too. Still want lunch from Bob's Burgers?_

"I know. That doesn't make me any less anxious about the whole thing." He grumbled.

**To: Derek**

_YES! My god you're the best. Are you coming to lunch, then, or am I skipping the rest of the day?_

"Are you texting him? Seriously? You guys are going to be together all weekend!" Lydia huffed. Stiles shrugged.

Truth be told, he was very nervous about tonight. He wasn't sure he would like being a werewolf. He wasn't sure he would have enough control. He wasn't sure he would still be him.

And Lydia's nagging was not helping.

**From: Derek**

_Either? If you want to skip, you'll have to sit at work with me._

**To: Derek**

_Then come and get me, please. I can't be here right now._

"Everything will work out, right?" He asked Lydia quietly as the bell rang. Lydia paused in touching up her makeup, her expression softening. She gripped his hand, nodding.

"Yeah, Stiles. It will." She promised. With a heavy sigh, and pushing back his anxiety, Stiles headed towards his locker.

"You okay?" Ethan asked as he approached. Stiles shrugged.

"Not really. Cover for me for the last two periods?" He asked. Ethan nodded, waving goodbye as Stiles left his locker.

Derek was already in front of the school, leaning against his car and watching Stiles approach from behind his sunglasses.

"It's chilly out." Stiles shivered as he wrapped his arms around Derek. Derek slipped out of his leather jacket, slipping it around his boyfriend as he kissed him in greeting.

"I have your food in the car. Come on, I have to be back at work in 15 minutes." He explained. Stiles nodded, sliding in to the car. He was quiet on the way there, not even touching his food. Once they arrived at the gym, Derek turned off the car and turned to his boyfriend, frowning.

"You ok?" He asked. Stiles shook his head, looking at his hands.

"Nervous." He whispered as he felt a panic attack beginning. Frowning, Derek climbed out of the car and went around to Stiles' side. He opened the door and pulled him out, pulling him in to his arms and kissing his forehead.

"Shh." He murmured, rocking him gently. Stiles focused on the sound of Derek's heartbeat, the sound of his breathing, his aftershave, his hands rubbing at his back. He focused on the light breeze, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his body. He focused on his love for this man.

Eventually, Stiles pulled back, wiping away a stray tear. Derek was watching him with a concerned frown. With a brave smile, Stiles leaned up and kissed him.

"How late are you?" He asked. Derek shrugged, tightening his grip on Stiles' waist.

"I don't care. Come on, let's get you settled in my office." Derek said. Stile grabbed his bag of food before taking Derek's hand and following him in to the gym. People called out hellos as they walked. Derek peeked in to his classroom, informed his students to give him five more minutes, and then lead Stiles towards the back of the building.

"Your first name is my password." He informed the younger male. Stiles blushed and sat down his bag, hugging Derek.

"Thank you. For today." Stiles said, kissing Derek. The alpha returned his kiss briefly before pulling away.

"Behave while I'm gone. If you get bored, ask for me and someone will direct you to my class." He said. Stiles nodded, grinning up at Derek as he sat behind his desk.

"Go make middle-aged woman swoon." He teased. Derek rolled his eyes, grabbed a bottle of water, and left the room.

Chuckling to himself, Stiles dug in to his lunch.

No matter what happened after his change, Stiles knew that he would be just fine. He had an awesome support group, and a caring future-mate.

All was right in his world.

* * *

Over the last couple of months, Stiles discovered a new favorite hobby.

Making out with Derek.

The two were sitting in the bedroom of his loft, mouths connected, soft moans from Stiles and grunts from Derek the only audible sounds from the outside.

When Derek gently pushed Stiles on to his back, he went willingly, staring up at his boyfriend with lust-blown pupils. Derek let out a possessive growl, the noise doing interesting things to Stiles' groin, before he reconnected their mouths, his tongue sliding in. Stiles sucked at the warm muscle, moaning when Derek's hips touched his.

"Oh!" He gasped when Derek began to grind softly. Derek moved away from his mouth with a final nip before kissing along his jaw line, moving to his ear. After kissing the area, he pressed his tongue against the sensitive underside before nipping, causing Stiles to gasp and buck up against him. Derek latched his mouth on to the area, sucking a nice mark in to the skin there before moving down to his neck, and eventually his shoulder. When he sank his teeth in, Stiles' pleasure-filled mind went blank before he let out a sharp cry of alarm. After a minute or two Derek retraced his fangs, watching the blood run red with a bit of relief.

Stiles withered beneath him, letting out cries of pain before he seized and then collapsed, panting. As Derek watched the bite stop bleeding, he leaned down and licked it clean, subtly siphoning the pain from the wound. A low whine caught his attention, and when he looked up, Stiles was staring at him with yellow eyes. Derek's eyes flashed red when Stiles let out a low whimper, baring his neck. With a possessive growl, Derek nuzzled the skin, scenting it for just the right spot, before nipping and sucking a mark. Stiles moaned the feeling so intense that his claws came out and tore at Derek's sheets. Chuckling, Derek pulled back, nuzzling Stiles' nose. Stiles' eyes returned to their normal color and he blinked up at Derek before letting out a yawn.

"Sleep?" He suggested. Derek nodded, rising from the bed before pulling Stiles up with him.

"Let's get ready for bed then." He agreed. Together the two climbed in to bed and curled up together, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Stiles woke up with a growl low in his throat, fangs sliding from their sockets. Something was wrong. There were too many heartbeats. Too many strange scents. He turned to his alpha, letting out a confused whimper.

Derek was awake instantly, fully transformed and snarling in warning. He would be damned if someone tried to harm his submissive.

As Stiles watched, he wasn't ashamed to admit that the whole wolf thing was even hotter than it was before. It must be because he knew that Derek was his.

"It's just us, children." Peter's voice called from the hallway. Stiles cuddled close to Derek, cautious of the voice. Derek transformed back, rubbing Stiles' back.

"It's just the others, babe. When we go down for breakfast, you can scent them." He soothed, pressing his forehead. Stiles pressed back, and closed his eyes, willing himself back to his human state. He knew he succeeded when Derek kissed his forehead. The two rose from Derek's bed, Stiles blushing when he saw the state of the sheets.

"Sorry." He said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Derek shrugged as they walked in to the bathroom, where they took turns brushing their teeth and using the toilet.

"Not a big deal. It just gives us a reason to go shopping for new sheets." He said. Stiles grinned at the thought.

"We." He murmured dreamily, his toothbrush hanging from his mouth. Derek snorted at the display as he flossed.

"Sexy, babe." He said, rolling his eyes. Stiles pouted, removing his toothbrush from his mouth before reaching for the mouthwash.

"Holy fuck!" He shouted as he caught site of the state of his upper chest. He had two predominant love bites. One on his collarbone, the other under his ear. He had a literal bite on his shoulder. Derek smirked, smacking his ass as he exited the bathroom to toss on a shirt and pants. Stiles yelped, glaring at his boyfriend before following after him.

* * *

When the two appeared downstairs, Isaac and the twins let out warning growls. Instantly Stiles' transformed, growling as well even as he hid behind Derek. Rolling his eyes, Derek barked at the three and rubbed at the base of Stiles' neck.

"Really, I even lectured you boys about this this morning." Peter said as he drank his coffee and read his paper. Cora and Scott were rolling their eyes as they sat on the couch, playing Mario Kart.

"Sorry Stiles'. You smelt too new." Isaac said, shooting him an apologetic smile. The twins bowed their heads, murmuring apologies. Derek cuffed the three of them, glaring, before tugging Stiles' in to the kitchen and cooking them some omelets.

"So how does scenting work?" Stiles asked. Derek shrugged.

"Peter can explain the process. I've never had to do it before. I was raised as a werewolf, and my alphas were always around me. Alphas scent pups, but not betas. The betas scent the alphas, and that's how the connection is established." He explained as he placed the plate in front of Stiles.

"Then how did I know that you were safe?" He asked as he began to cut his omelet.

"Because we slept together the night of your transformation. My scent was ingrained in your mind and our alpha-pair bond was established. All of the pack is here this weekend so that this can happen for you again. We're all sleeping downstairs tonight." He added. Stiles nodded, chewing his food as he contemplated this logic.

"Ew, he smells like you and you haven't even fucked yet." Cora commented when they left the kitchen. Derek rolled his eyes as they plopped on to the couch, Stiles picking up a remote to 'show them how it's done.'

"Be glad that you weren't around whenever Mom and Dad went off for their heat periods. You think your brother's boyfriend smelling like your brother is weird? Imagine smelling the sex your parents just had all over the place after a heat period." Derek grumbled. Cora pretended to gag at the thought.

And so the day passed at a lazy pace. The pack took turns at the game, the rest chatting as they watched.

* * *

By the time noon rolled around, their stomachs were rumbling.

"What does everyone want?" Stiles asked as he stood up from the couch, stretching.

"We're cooking out today. We are going to practice hunting and marking." Derek said as Cora and Scott turned off the game and TV.

"To the preserve?" Cora asked. Derek nodded.

And so the pack put on their shoes and headed to their vehicles. Derek, Stiles, Cora, Isaac, and Peter climbed in to the Camaro as Scott and the twins took the Jeep.

The pack spent the afternoon playing and training. Stiles managed to call his claws and fangs at will. They ran and chased after rabbits, foxes, and deer. The twins managed to hunt down a bear. Derek taught the group ways to effectively mark their territory. Peter reminded the group of threats like the alpha pack, druids, and even things like vampires, could be a huge risk to their territory.

And their pups.

"Pups?!" Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden all exclaimed. Peter sent Derek a wicked grin as Derek's ears turned red and Cora rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course. Once you mate, Stiles, your heat periods will begin to be fertile. If they are, you will spend nine weeks carrying pups. The future of our pack." Peter said.

"But Stiles is a dude!" Scott pointed out as Stiles sat down on a tree stump.

"As long as you are mated to a werewolf, you can carry pups, with exceptions." Derek muttered out.

"For example, Ethan cannot get Danny pregnant unless he turns him. However, Danny can get Ethan pregnant. If I were in to chicks, I could get a chick pregnant because she has a womb. She could get me pregnant on the same basis. For you straight guys, you have normal reproductive organs." Cora explained.

"Ugh. This is too much. Can we go home now?" Stiles whined. Derek nodded, helping him up.

"Yeah." He agreed. He loved Stiles, and he couldn't wait to see him swollen with a litter of pups, but he wasn't eager to explore those ups and downs just yet.

* * *

"What are we watching?" Derek asked as he came downstairs from his shower. Everyone else was dressed for bed and watching the television as the previews played.

"Cutthroat Kitchen." The group chorused. Derek climbed in to the middle of the group were Stiles was wrapped up in a blanket. He joined him, sitting down behind him and pulling him in to his lap. Cora lay down on her back next to them, resting her head on Derek's shoulder. Scott sat down on their other side, resting his head on Stiles' knee. The twins were on the other side of Cora, propped up against the bunch of pillows that marked the end of their 'den.' Isaac and Peter were on the other side of the group, sitting against the loveseat.

As Stiles relaxed against his boyfriend, he took in the soothing sounds of pack's multiple heartbeats, all off beat from one another, and their different scents that had a hint of Derek's. He could get used to this; a large family that curled up together just to be together. The quiet bickering lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Derek and Scott were the last two awake. They were watching the news at 11, occasionally sharing comments about the things they saw. Derek was lying back against his pile of pillows, his boyfriend in one arm, his sister in the other. Scott was reclined against the back of the couch, Isaac asleep on his legs, Peter's legs thrown across Isaac's back. Ethan was curled up against Cora, his brother's head resting on his back.

"Is this typical?" Scott asked softly. Derek nodded.

"Yeah. Once a new member of the pack is brought in, or a dynamic is changed, the pack tends to sleep better if they are all together." He explained. Loud laughter of drunks outside was heard over the soft sound of the TV. Multiple growls were sounded, causing Derek to sigh and Scott to laugh. Derek let out a low growl to his betas, informing them that everything was okay. Cora shifted closer to him and Stiles wrapped his leg around his.

"That will happen to. I also won't sleep until I am sure that nothing will happen to us." Derek added. Scott nodded, yawning.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Night." He said, cuddling in to his blankets. Derek nodded, watching the TV for another hour. When his eyes began to droop, he managed to hit the off switch on the TV remote, bathing the room in darkness and silence, save for the heartbeats and breathing of his pack members. Cora and Stiles were the only two that didn't snore, as it turned out. The twins' snores were in sync, while Isaac's were loud, Scott's were the whistle variety, and Peter's were more of sighs.

It was hard for Derek to wrap his mind around how much had changed in the last twenty-four hours. He had a united pack. He had a future mate. He had picked out the final plans to his future home, not that his pack new about it.

He was excited to see what the future would bring, for once. They just needed to get through this spring semester, and then next school year, and everyone would be free.

They could officially start their lives.

And with the thought in his head, Derek turned his head towards Stiles, placed a kiss on his forehead, and joined his pack in dreamland.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? This was a really long one. I can't write sex scenes, so I might try to in this fic by working up to them. Contrustive criticism would be helpful! If you enjoyed this story, yay! If you read Of Dens, Litters, and Heats, expect babies to enter the picture in about 5 chapters. Give or take. I am going to basically jump through the rest of 2012 and 2013. The first litter is born in 2014.

- Kida Asumi


	2. Love begets love

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf

C) This is the main fic of my Teen Wolf headcanon. Of Dens, Litters, and Heats is the spin off/make me happy sidestory companion to it.

D) I have done research about actual wolves. If the characters are a little ooc, I apologize, but it is my way of trying to combine their personalities and wolf instincts.

E) This story is range from January 2012 - May 2021(I think)

F) I ignore season 3 part 2. So, Allison is alive, Aiden is alive.

G) I also ignore that Derek lost his alpha status. According to what Peter said, he 'MAY' have to give up his alpha status. So I took that loophole and went with it.

H) THERE WILL BE SLASH. Maybe not the under the sheets kind, because I can't write a sex scene, but there will be slash.

I) I am cool with prompts. If you want to see some conversation or situation between characters, I will try my best to make it happen. Goddess knows I'll need some help with little filler scenes

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all of your support. It means the world to me. This chapter doesn't include everything I planned. It got too long, so I split it in to two. A lot of stuff happens this chapter. I also feel that a little ooc happened. Sorry about that! Anyone wanna beta this for me? I'd be eternally grateful. Enjoy, babes ;)

EDIT: So…this got delayed because I wrote a sex scene instead of updating. I WROTE A SEX SCENE! So this is my first one. Please be kind? I also would not mind constructive criticism.

Week in to fic – 2064 hits, 61 alerts

**Special thanks to: **hiijkata2002, butterflies24, 4verromantic, amuny, NymphFairy2323, Narutofan3721, Antequeluz, AdoringlyWhoring, HalfMustache, binabella, brubia14, cas4pip, KaddiLawliet, SableAednat, amaris1983, Bashfyl, allenao3, Cypri, x-sezzie-serendipity, oompa17, Dyelass, No-One97, britt1999, anime-induced-coma, Sam, ferbie, sakuraetsasuke, foreverreader22, dlondon

* * *

January 2012

School was interesting for Stiles the werewolf. As he walked through the halls of his high school, he saw things he hadn't noticed before. For example, he noticed that their chemistry teacher was flirting with their English teacher. He noticed that Ethan and Danny were so in tune with one another that they mirrored one another's actions. He noticed that the flickering light in the back corner of the entrance. He noticed the dents and cracks on his locker.

He also noticed the slip of paper that was sticking out from the door of his locker. His heart skipped a beat at the little note and picture. The picture had been taken Sunday morning. From the hand writing on the back, he guessed that it was Cora that took it. It was of Derek and himself sleeping, curled up together in the many blankets and pillows. He was griping Derek's shirt, his face under Derek's chin. Derek had his arms around him in a vice grip, his mouth opened in a snore. Smiling widely, Stiles pinned it to his locker. At least he finally got to use the magnets that Lydia insist everyone have in their lockers. He then picked up the little note.

-_ To my brothers._

Making a mental note to thank Cora later, he began to gather his books.

Stiles entered class to a pop quiz. In it, he could tell when the people around him were answering wrong. Some pencils scratched gently on the paper. Others were rough and quickly followed by pencil erasers that had the most annoying squeak. The different heartbeats were also a bit disorienting. With a sigh, Stiles tried his best to tune them out.

About halfway through the school day, Stiles realized that he could tell the location all of his pack members. Isaac was in his gym class. The twins and Scott were sitting in the math class two halls down. He could tell by their heartbeats, not because he had memorized their schedules. This oddly pleased him.

When he entered the lunchroom, he perked up as he caught the familiar scent of Derek. His boyfriend was sitting at his table with the rest of his pack and school mates. Cora was sitting next to him as well. Grinning, Stiles quickly approached them, giving Derek an enthusiastic kiss.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down next to him. Derek's ears burned red as he rested his hand on Stiles' lower back.

"We came to see how you were holding up." Cora explained before returning her attention to Allison and Isaac's conversation about her birthday celebration that weekend.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you, baby." He crooned, kissing Derek again. Derek's expression softened, and he gave him a small nod.

"Wow, you guys_ are_ cute." Danny commented, grinning up at Ethan. The brunet shrugged as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Not really." Scott and Cora protested in unison.

"We are." Stiles agreed with Danny, leaning in to Derek's side as he stole his fries.

"So anyway, I'm throwing a party for Alli at my place. Everyone here is invited." Lydia informed them.

Derek shared a look with his sister, they wondered how they had managed to be included in this group of high school students. It certainly wasn't their plan.

Stiles cuddled closer to Derek, resting his hand on his thigh as he turned to press their mouths together. He could hear the murmurings in the cafeteria, and they caused Derek to tense. He nipped at Derek's bottom lip, deepening the kiss when Derek's lips parted. When he pulled away, he all but climbed on to Derek's lap, winding his arms around his waist. He nuzzled the flushed skin of his boyfriend's neck, hoping to calm his embarrassment or anxiety.

"Ignore them." He murmured. Derek kissed his forehead before the two listened to the birthday conversation one more.

* * *

February 2012

Stiles paced nervously around the living room as his pack mates pulled on their shoes and jackets, preparing to run to their hearts content under the full moon.

"It will be fine, babe." Derek promised as he pulled Stiles close. Stiles nodded, nervous about his first full moon as a werewolf. If it turned out to be anything like the other werewolves he had met, he was so screwed.

"But what if you can't control me? What if I hurt someone?" Stiles fretted, brown eyes alight with panic. Derek cupped his face, waiting for Stiles to stare back. Stiles took a deep breath, focusing on Derek's warm hands.

"Trust me." He murmured once their eyes locked. Stiles nodded, the terror beginning to leave his eyes as his.

"Okay." He agreed, resting his forehead against Derek's. Derek nuzzled his nose, pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and then grabbed his hand and called attention to the pack.

"Everyone ready? We're heading out." Derek announced. The group let out various calls of agreement.

* * *

As soon as they stepped foot in the woods, Derek and Peter scented for humans, ready to scare them off if need be. Satisfied that the place was theirs, they returned to the group. Not a minute later, the moon began to rise. Derek, Peter, Cora and the twins watched as the newer three wolves shifted automatically. While Isaac and Scott kept their sanity, Stiles growled and snarled at the others. Immediately the older wolves shifted as well.

Derek approached, letting out a soft growl to his submissive to let him know that it was alright. Stiles paused at the sound, looking at Derek with cautious eyes. Derek reached out and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in close.

"Breath." He ordered, burying Stiles' face in his neck. Clinging to him, Stiles did. As he focused on Derek, taking deep breaths full of his scent, he felt himself begin to relax. Once he managed to pull back in his fangs, he opened his eyes. He pulled back, even though he kept an iron clad grip on Derek.

"I'm okay. I think." He announced, sending an apologetic smile to the rest of the pack.

"Of course Derek would be your anchor." Peter snorted. Derek and Stiles snarled at that causing Cora to howl with laughter.

"Come on, guys, let's run." Isaac suggested, hoping to avoid more conflict. A general murmur of consensus ran through the pack.

And so they did.

They ran for hours, the older werewolves helping to wear out the younger ones. Occasionally they would stop to watch the twins, Isaac, Scott, Stiles, and Cora wrestle with one another, honing their fighting abilities and strengthening their pack bond. When they finally stopped running, Peter and Derek decided to explain pack abilities.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean we can talk to each other in our minds?" Isaac asked. Stiles agreed, frowning in confusion.

"We can contact one another. However, it's a one way signal and only works within a 5 mile radius." Cora piped up.

"For example, I can talk to you, but you don't have to reply." Peter elaborated. "Derek, and eventually Stiles, or your own mates, should you choose to take them, are the only ones that you can't ignore. It will physically pain you to do so. This is a security system for us."

"What about my pups? Will they have the same ability?" Derek asked, causing Stiles to blush at the mention of his future offspring. Peter shook his head.

"No. As adults that made a conscious decision to join your pack, this servers as our distress call. Your pups will have a much stronger one that will affect all of us in various ways. When Stiles comes back from his first fertile heat, Deaton shall help me explain this." Peter shrugged.

"Derek's call will be an obnoxious pain in our heads until we respond." Cora added.

"So it's not really a walkie-talkie then. It's more of an email that exists in our packs heads?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded.

"Yeah. Only our pack members can use this. If we get any human pack members, they will be able to call for us, but can't respond or here us. It's a mental distress call." He said. Stiles nodded, content with that answer.

As the pack sat down in a patch of dry land, they pressed close together and chatted about various topics.

"Can we have human mates?" Ethan asked. Scott, Aiden, and Isaac looked at the older werewolves curiously at that question. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, you can. However, the bonding ceremony for all of you will be much more complicated and drawn out than mine. I also need to talk my wolf in to accepting them. You also won't be able to have children whenever you feel like. My pups must always come first." Derek said firmly.

"My children will always be the number one priority of this pack." Stiles said before he could stop himself, instantly gasping and covering his mouth. Cora let out a bark of approval, ruffling his hair as Derek beamed, pulling Stiles closer to him as Peter began to laugh.

"This means that our bond has set in." Derek clarified as he rubbed Stiles' back. "Your inner wolf has ranked the pack and its position in it. This is good, babe." He insisted. Stiles nodded, his face bright red.

"I...it was pure instinct, my comment." He whispered, mortified.

"That's a good thing, man. Those exist for a reason." Isaac commented. The twins nodded.

"At least you didn't act like our pack-mother. She was downright, self-important bitch." Aiden chuckled.

"Traditionally, other pairs in the pack exist so that Stiles' virtue is protected during heat periods. Most never have children. However, my grandparents allowed a couple of their siblings to have a mate and pup, and our Uncle allowed our Mother to have children." Peter added.

"I don't care if you want kids. They are not my responsibility though. I have had enough experience with babysitting with Cora and my siblings." Derek grumbled. The group laughed at that, and conversation flowed freely for the next few hours. It wasn't until the moon began to sink below the horizon that a new, serious topic appeared in conversation.

"When can we tell the person we want to mate with?" Ethan asked suddenly. Derek paused, tightening his hold on Stiles as his instincts demanded that he smack his beta for suggestion another submissive be brought in to his pack.

He would not be that kind of alpha. Biting back his harsh answer, Derek shrugged.

"Whenever you want. But be prepared to do what you have to protect this pack." He warned. Stiles snuggled closer, content to let his alpha protect their family.

He had such a good alpha.

And with that thought in mind, Stiles drifted off to sleep in Derek's arms, content to stay there the entire night.

* * *

The following morning, Stiles awoke with a smile on his face for a couple different reasons.

He was allowed to skip school because of a 'college visit.'

He had survived his first full moon with clean hands.

His boyfriend had slept in his bed last night.

At that last thought, Stiles rolled over, grinning at Derek's sleeping face. He quickly pressed kisses to Derek's face, laughing when Derek growled and grabbed his waist, rolling them over.

"What." The black haired male demanded. Stiles simply wrapped his arms around his neck, a lazy smile coming over his face as he relaxed under Derek's warmth.

"Good morning, handsome." He practically purred, his fingers kneading at the back of his neck, trying to relax the tense muscles. Derek rolled his eyes before collapsing on top of Stiles, snuggling in to his neck and closing his eyes.

"No." He said. Stiles hummed his agreement, content to hold his man for a little while longer. After all, Derek deserved all the sleep he could get after spending the majority of last night keeping him under control. It hadn't really been an issue, but still, Derek took the necessary precautions anyway.

Half an hour later, Stiles kissed Derek's jaw and slid out from beneath him.

"Leaving?" Derek slurred as he cracked open an eye. Stiles shook his head, rubbing at his back.

"No, baby. I'm going to the little boy's room." He teased. He got a sleepy grunt in response before his boyfriend fell asleep once again. Shaking his head, Stiles wandered downstairs. After a bathroom break, he entered his kitchen to find a note from his father, reminding him where the condoms were and to not eat all of the food.

And Peter and Cora sitting at the table.

"Smells like virgin ass." Cora commented casually to her Uncle. Peter tutted before he nodded.

"How disappointing of my nephew. Shall I show him the baby pictures now?" Peter asked. Cora nodded, sliding the album over to her uncle. Curious, Stiles looked at the album. He grinned at what he saw.

"Awww, are these your other siblings?" He asked, gently touching the picture of Derek and a male that looked so much like him. Cora nodded.

"Yeah. Mom had eight children. Two died at birth. The other 3 died in the fire with Mom and Dad." She summarized. Stiles paused as he went to turn the page, feeling as if he should be hearing this from Derek first.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Stiles asked loudly. Cora frowned in confusion as Peter nodded, gently closing the album.

"We can continue this when Derek is awake." He said, nodding towards the album. Cora nodded in understanding, and requested eggs.

When Derek wandered downstairs twenty minutes later, Stiles stood up from the table and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a thorough good morning kiss. Derek accepted it, sliding his arms around Stiles.

"Good morning. Again." Stiles chuckled. He led Derek to the table, shoving him at a plate of food. His favorite breakfast foods. As he was eating, he caught sight of the album sitting on the table. He froze, fork paused in midair.

Shit, he hoped that wasn't what he thought it was. He wasn't ready to talk about them. Hell, he wasn't ready to think about them. Phia, Nessa, and Reid had been gone for years now. Ori and Sean had been gone even longer. Hell, even a young Laura hurt to think about.

And his dad.

Yeah, this conversation was not happening.

"What is this doing here?" He asked, reaching for the album. Stiles passed it to him as Peter explained that he and Cora were reminiscing and wanted Stiles to meet the rest of the family.

"Is that okay, baby?" Stiles asked, anxiety in his face. Derek's expression smoothed out, concealing his conflicting emotions.

"I...I can't talk about this." He murmured, looking down at the table. "Cora and Peter can do it, but Stiles, I can't. Not yet." He said. Stiles cupped his face, giving him a sweet kiss.

"That's okay, baby. Someday, you can tell me about them." He said, forcing a smile to hide his disappointment. Derek nodded, tugging him on to his lap as the conversation moved to lighter topics.

Stiles understood. Really, he did. He wasn't ready to talk about his Mom either.

* * *

February 9th, 2012 was an abnormally warm day.

It was no wonder that two boys decided to spend their evening together in a lake out in the woods.

As Danny lay back on the blanket on the shore, he shot his boyfriend a wide, satisfied grin.

"I hated swimming with Jackson. He never held back." He commented. Ethan wrapped a towel around his shoulders before joining him, propping himself on his elbow next to him.

"You think I'm holding back?" Ethan asked as he traced patterns on Danny's chest. Danny hummed his confirmation.

"You didn't even break a sweat." He said. Ethan nodded, looking up at the half moon in the sky.

"Hey Danny?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you. You might not like it." He warned. Danny cracked open an eye, waiting for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, Ethan braced himself.

"I'm a werewolf." He admitted. Danny shrugged.

"I know." He said simply. Ethan's mouth fell out in a silent gasp.

"What? You know, but how?" He asked. Danny rolled over to face him, a soft smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Dude, its Beacon Hills. Freaky things have been happening around here for years." He shrugged. Ethan stilled, processing the information he had been given.

Danny knew.

Had known.

And yet, he was still with him.

"Okay, so you accept it. I understand that. But do you know what I've done? All of the blood on my hands?" He whispered quietly. Danny tugged him closer, offering him a supporting smile

"Things happen and people change. What matters is that, from this moment forward, we keep the truth out in the open." He insisted. Ethan's face broke out in to a huge grin and he gently shoved Danny on to his back before kissing him enthusiastically.

"What else do you know?" He asked.

And so the two spent the next hour exchanging stories about the last year. Danny would say what he knew, and Ethan would elaborate, confirm, and deny.

"And when Derek came to school to visit Stiles, I knew that he had been changed." He finished. Ethan nodded before curling up at his side.

"I love you, you know." Ethan said softly. Danny pressed a kiss to his forehead, tightening his grip on his boyfriend.

"I know. And I love you too." He answered sincerely.

"Will you mate with me?" He asked. Danny sat up, just staring at Ethan for a few minutes. Finally, he nodded, pressing a finger against Ethan's lips to keep him quiet for a minute.

"On a couple conditions. I refuse to be your housewife. I want to earn my keep to. I also don't want the Bite." He said. Ethan's eyes lit up with joy and he nodded his agreement, pulling Danny down to kiss him.

At long last, his life is what it should be.

* * *

When Ethan's ringtone chirped from his phone, Stiles removed his mouth from Derek's with a groan. Derek snarled at the phone. He supported Stiles' back as he leaned back to get it, receiving a kiss of thanks for not letting him fall to the floor. With a sigh, Stiles answered his phone, allowing Derek to rearrange him in his arms.

"How did it go?" Stiles asked, drawing patterns on Derek's shirt as they listened to Ethan replay the entire conversation with Danny.

"I wonder how many other people know." Derek mused.

"So long as they don't hurt us, I don't care who knows. I'm proud of our pack." He grinned up at Derek, who grinned at him, kissing his nose.

"So what happens now?" Ethan asked

"He comes to our next meeting. Then Stiles and I need to do find some hobby to do with him. If he is serious about remaining human, we need to convince our wolves that he won't hurt our pack." Derek explained. Ethan agreed, and then ended the conversation.

"Baby?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Hm?" Derek replied.

"Why do our wolves hate humans?" He asked.

"Years of conditioning. Humans have never been the most welcoming group of people. They fear what they don't understand. Hunters have no helped the situation."

"Then why did your wolf accept me?" Stiles asked, curious. Derek smiled softly, kissing Stiles' nose.

"Scott trusted you, and I trusted him. That is also why I trust Melissa and your Dad. You guys trust them and I trust you." He explained. Stiles nodded, mulling over the information.

"Ok. Well, when you get a human friend, I will be sure to trust them." He yawned. Derek rolled his eyes, kissing him before turning off the light.

* * *

March 2012

Lydia Martin loved people. She loved their reactions to common situations, she loved that they acted on instinct, and she loved that they were easy to please.

Easy to control.

So as she sat in the middle of her living room on the night of her 18th birthday, Stiles on one side of her, Allison on the other, she watched the dozens of people at her party interact with one another with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I don't like that smirk on your face, Lydia." Stiles commented as he scooted a foot away from her. Allison chuckled as Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, Stiles. I'm going to find Aiden." She declared, standing up from the couch. Allison and Stiles watched on as she smoothed out her skirt and then marched determinedly towards her boyfriend.

She found him chatting with his brother and Isaac. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from them, ignoring his shouts of surprise and protest. The two stopped in her garden. Lydia took his hands in hers, giving him a stern glare.

"I know what I want for my birthday. Give it to me." She demanded. Aiden's expression softened and he stepped away from her.

"Are you sure? Being a part of the pack will mean giving up a lot of your freedom. Lydia, you love your freedom." He reminded her. Lydia rolled her eyes, stepping forward and yanking him close by his belt loops.

"Yes. I want this. I want you and this pack. Now propose, damnit." She demanded, shoving him away. Biting back a chuckle that action had been _so Lydia_, Aiden got down on one knee and pulled out the ring Lydia had given him last week.

"Lydia Martin, will you marry me?" He asked. Lydia nodded, tears beginning to stream down her face as she held out her hand. This had been her idea. She wanted this. But the moment was too much and the tears were inevitable. Once the ring was on her finger, she launched herself in to his arms, kissing him. Aiden caught her, returning the kisses even as a huge grin took over his face.

This had been Lydia's idea. It had been totally planned. Yet this moment was theirs. It meant so much to him. Lydia was stubborn and bigheaded and so damn smart it was intimidating, but how he loved her.

And now she would be his forever.

When the two stepped out of the garden, Lydia grinned and announced their engagement. Instantly they were swarmed with congratulations. As they held hands and shared smiles, they knew that they had done right thing. They were meant to be. They were good for each other. And now they would be together forever.

* * *

April 2012

Stiles laughed as he watched Cora and Derek smack each other with flour covered hands. The two were making a family recipe for biscuits and gravy from scratch, which led to them bickering and now they were fighting.

It happened so suddenly that Stiles couldn't help the scream of distress that he let out. One moment he was watching the two. The next, he was having the worst hot flash of his life. Derek's arms were suddenly around him as Cora called for Peter.

"Der-"Stiles tried to call for him. Derek was sniffing him over, trying to identify the problem. When he found it, he stilled, trying to reign in his wolf.

Stiles was going in to heat.

"What in the world?" Peter asked as he entered the room. He simply sighed as he realized what had happened and sent a text message to Deaton to have him come and help explain this.

"Derek?" Stiles called, concerned by the dilated pupils his alpha was sporting. When he touched his face, Derek let out a low growl that went straight to his groin. Stiles gasped, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and locking their mouths together.

"Derek, enough. You need to explain what is happening to Stiles. You need to explain to the Sheriff. Preparations need to be made." Peter reminded him sternly. Derek pulled away from Stiles, cupping his face, expression soft.

Peter was right. Stiles was still knew at this. He deserved an explanation.

"What's happening to me?" Stiles asked. Derek kissed his forehead before stepping back from Stiles, but keeping one of his hands.

"You are going in to heat, baby." He said gently. Stiles' eyes widened and he went quiet for a long time.

* * *

Three hours later, Stiles finally got the answers he wanted.

He just wished that he didn't have to get them in front of the entire pack. And his father. He definitely didn't need his father hearing about his sex life.

Deaton and Peter took lead of the discussion.

"All submissive wolves have a heat period once a year. This is the only time that they are able to become pregnant." Deaton began.

"Cora's happen like clockwork, so we have time to ship her off somewhere far enough away so that she does not attract other dominant males to the pack territory." Peter explained.

"The wolf mating season is typically from January to April, though it has been known to go from December to May. Not all wolves have fertile heats during this time. Not all wolves have heat periods at the same time every year."

"My mother's were every March or April. Talia's were all over the place."

"The actual heat can last for 3 weeks to up to 6. However, we will know which Stiles is after this heat. This will help us prepare to send the two of you off every year."

"Every wolf's heat period is the same length as they first heat. When it happens is what varies."

"We will have sex for three weeks straight?" Stiles blurted out. The Sheriff flinched as Derek's ears turned red and Cora burst in to laughter.

"No Stiles. The mating part of the heat only occurs in the middle of oestrus." Deaton explained patiently. "For the week or two, your bond will begin to pull you closer together. You will be inseparable. Derek will, more than likely, be outside of all of your classes, Stiles. If he is not, you will be at his classes. The next phase will begin when that heat you felt earlier. This means that you have 24 hours to get to your safe house. Once those 24 hours are up, you will become overcome by the urge to achieve orgasm again and again. This period last for a week or two." Deaton explained.

"Can-can we not use the word orgasm?" The Sheriff asked, pale and a little green around his mouth. Stiles nodded, his hands tight in Derek's. Deaton nodded, turning to Peter so that he could explain the homecoming.

"The final part will depend on whether or not Stiles has conceived. Let's begin with if he hasn't, shall we?" He asked. Stiles, Derek, and the Sheriff nodded, not wanting to think about Stiles pregnant quiet yet.

"If you have not conceived, your instincts will be pissy with Derek for a week or two. Eventually you will be able to overcome that, and your relationship will return to normal. If you are fertile, then your body will enter your first 'trimester' and you will immediately be affected by the typical symptoms. The moment that the two of you awaken, you will know if you are pregnant or not. Stiles, if you are not sure, Derek will be able to tell you." Peter paused, making sure that everyone was following.

"Regardless of the fertility of the heat, this will mark the beginning of the 'courtship' phase that the Council demands. That means that this summer, all of us will have to travel to the meeting place and meet with the Council." Peter added.

"The Council is actually the Unified Lupine Association of North America. It is made up of all the alphas in North America that have established their own territory. Anyone that is not a part of this community is considered an illegal alien and we are to terminate them upon sight. This will be the time that Derek will declare our pack. The Council will recognize this, and Derek will be required to go to the meeting every year. The pack has to go every five years. I will go every year that Stiles has a fertile heat to discuss the pups or the pregnancy with the Council's druid board of directors." Deaton said.

"This August, Derek and Stiles will become 'legally' mated by the Council."

"So what do we need to do about this heat thing?" John asked.

"Well, if we're lucky, Stiles will have his oestrus during spring break. If not, just write up a letter John explaining that Stiles has a family emergency and has to leave school early." Cora piped up. With a nod, John sat back in his seat, taking in this information.

As the pack asked questions about heats and pregnancies, Stiles leaned against Derek, looking up at his face. He was nervous about losing his virginity. However, he was calmed by knowledge that Derek would be there too. Derek he trusted. He loved this man so much that it hurt sometimes. Derek was new to this heat-thing too.

With that knowledge, he leaned up and kissed Derek.

"We'll get through this." He murmured softly. Derek nuzzled his cheek, nodding.

"We will. Besides, I don't have to take you this heat. There are ways around it." Derek added with a wink and roguish smirk. Stiles gulped and blushed, burying his face in Derek's neck.

With his impending heat, Stiles was nervous. But knowing that it was coming gave him strength.

It gave him time to prepare.

* * *

Stiles snuggled against Derek's back, content to fall asleep there.

"Stiles, you still awake?" Derek called.

"Mh-hm." He murmured, yawning. Derek jolted him slightly, in part to get a better grip on his legs, and in part to keep him awake. The two were walking back to Stiles' jeep after a particularly strenuous practice. Stiles had begun to feel dizzy, so he called Derek to come and drive him home. Derek insisted on carrying him. "Can we take a nap when we get to my Dad's place?" Stiles asked, nuzzling the back of Derek's neck. His alpha squeezed his leg, nodding.

"Yeah, we can. But first we need to pack. It's been 5 days since your heat started. We need to be gone tomorrow." Derek reminded him.

That woke Stiles up.

"Let me down." He sighed. Derek did so, frowning in confusion at the request. Stiles took his hand, blushing as he looked at their locked hands. Derek's expression softened as he understood the issue.

"Babe, come here." He said, tugging Stiles close. The younger male went easily, slipping his arms around Derek's waist and taking deep breaths of his scent. "You know we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Derek murmured in his ear. Stiles nodded, cuddling closer.

"I know. And I do want to. I just…I don't know my limits, I guess. I'd hate to regret something after the heat. I don't want my instincts to take over my willpower." Stiles explained, blushing a deep red at his confession. Derek cupped his face, waiting patiently for his nervous brown eyes to meet his own green.

"My instincts are easier to control. I have been training them my entire life. So you tell me when to stop and I will. You tell me before the heat, that way I can help control yours. Okay?" He asked. Stiles nodded, giving him a smile.

"Thank you, baby. Let's go." He said, linking their hands together.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski willed his rapidly beating heart to still as he and Derek walked to their hotel suite. They had only pack a change or two of clothing, toiletries, and food.

It was all they would need. When Derek inserted the card in to the door, Stiles squeezed his hand tightly. Derek's expression softened and he pulled Stiles close to his side, then in to the room. He let go of his boyfriend to shut the door. Stiles wandered over to the TV, turning it on. After putting everything away, Derek joined him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. They watched their primetime shows like they typically did on Friday nights, laughing at the appropriate times and bashing the awful jokes.

So when Stiles turned and pressed his lips to Derek's, it was a force of habit.

After all, making out with Derek was one of his favorite hobbies.

He tugged Derek closer, deepening the kiss. Derek followed easily, wrapping his arms around Stiles' back and tugging them on to the couch. Stiles laughed as he fell on to Derek's strong chest, gazing at Derek's smile with adoration filled-eyes.

"I love you so much." He declared, cupping Derek's face. The older male leaned in to the touch, his stubble scratching his hand, tickling it.

"Love you." Derek whispered back. Stiles' heart skipped a beat at the shy look on Derek's face and he leaned down, initiating another kiss. His lips parted and he lapped at Derek's bottom lip, tasting the familiar flavor that was so uniquely Derek. When he nipped at the lip, it parted, giving him entry to that warm cavern. Stiles blushed at the little content sigh Derek gave, but continued his exploration, following the familiar bumps and wet crevices that were his boyfriend's mouth.

As his mouth kept itself occupied, Stiles' hands began to explore Derek's body. Both worked to undo the buttons of his shirt, giving a breathy gasp when his actions caused Derek's hips to lightly bump up in to his in anticipation. He gave a nervous chuckle, focusing on the task at hand as his mouth left Derek's. He gave a final kiss to those lips before pressing kisses to his cheek and jawline. He parted his lips and gave a curious swipe of his tongue over Derek's stubble. The friction sent interesting ideas straight to his dick and he moaned, latching on to the jawline and sucking at the skin, determined to mark this sexy feature as his.

All his.

From that six pack to those flexing biceps.

This man was _his_. To touch, to kiss, to bite, _to mark._

Just the thought of that alone was enough to get him half hard.

"Derek." He moaned as his mouth traveled upwards. When he latched on to the skin below Derek's ear, his hands were undoing the final button. Derek sat up, causing him to gasp and fall back, Derek's arms catching him before he could completely go horizontal. When he glanced up at Derek, he gave a groan at the lust-blown pupils. Derek shrugged off his shirt, flashing Stiles a rakish grin.

"Like what you see?" He asked. Stiles gulped back a wanton moan, nodding. He all but threw himself at Derek, his mouth dropping to his neck as his hands began to map out every inch of his chest. The subtle sound of ripping fabric sounded but Stiles was too determined (and horny) to really care.

His mouth followed his hands path. As he kissed around Derek's erect right nipple, his hand rose to tease the left. He pressed his tongue flat against it, moaning at the jolt that Derek gave at the move. As he began to massage the nipple with his tongue in flat, wet circles, Derek's hand cupped the back of his head, and his chest rumbled with a growl.

"Stiles." Derek grunted out, declining back against the arm of the couch. Stiles' mouth closed around the nipple and he looked up at Derek from underneath his lashes. He gave an innocent blink before he simultaneous tugged and sucked at Derek's nipples. His mate groaned, his hips beginning to buck slightly beneath him. Stiles moaned when their hips met and he thrust down against the warm bulge that was Derek's erection, causing Derek to gasp. Forcing himself to stop, he pulled away, looking down at Derek as he began to pull off his shirt.

Derek's hands stopped him. The dark haired male gripped the center of the shirt and gave a mighty tug, effectively ripping the shirt in two. Stiles gasped, his dick throbbing against Derek's thigh at that smoldering hot action.

"God, Derek!" He moaned before gently shoving Derek back down and returning his mouth to Derek's chest, working his way down to his stomach. He took his time lavishing those trembling abs with his tongue, paying as much attention as he dared before giving sharp nips to the dark line of hair that trailed below Derek's pants. He moaned at the scent that his mate's hips were emanating. He eagerly popped the button of his jeans, his mouth watering slightly at the scent.

And at the bulge in his boxers.

"Can I?" Stiles forced himself to ask, glancing up at Derek. His mate placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding. Nodding in return, Stiles tugged down Derek's jeans, his fingers running over the sharp pelvic bones.

"God you're so good looking." Stiles breathed, pressing a kiss between them.

"Thanks." Derek grunted out when Stiles' hand brushed over his erection. His dick tried to follow that touch, wanting in that warm mouth, or that rough palm.

Or both.

It got its wish when Stiles tugged down his boxers, supporting his erection when it popped free. As Stiles admired the dick in his hand, his other was trailing over Derek's inner thighs, cataloguing every little jolt for later.

Finally, he gave a tentative pump to the erection. When Derek jerked in to the touch, Stiles felt his ego and confidence swell and he spit on his hand before wrapping his hand around the dick again.

"That shouldn't be so fucking hot. Your saliva on my dick." Derek groaned as Stiles began a steady rhythm. It was a simple movement at first. His hand slid up and down the shaft, giving the occasional twist and thumb rub to the tip. His other trailed to his swollen sac, where he rolled the balls within, giving a tender squeeze to them.

"Stiles." Derek grunted, growling when Stiles' mouth gave a lick to the tip. Stiles released his balls to press Derek's hand to the back of his head. They returned as his lips wrapped around the tip, giving a suck to gather as much pre-come as possibly. As tangy as it was, Stiles didn't hate the taste of it. It reminded him of his mate, which was all that mattered.

And the fact that this throbbing member in his mouth was there because of him didn't hurt his own erection.

He gave a moan at the thought, rubbing his erection against Derek's leg. His mate groaned, pressing down on the back of his head. Taking the hint, Stiles pressed down as far as he dared before coming back up again. As he set a steady rhythm with his mouth, his hand continued to fondle his boyfriend's sac, giving squeezes and tugs, just the way that he himself liked. His other hand trailed up to Derek's abs, groping the muscles. When he carefully placed his teeth against the member and came back up, Derek groaned, his hips following them motion. Stiles grinned around his dick, going back down and moaning before pressing his tongue at the sensitive vein on the underside of the erection.

A few more cycles of bobbing, tonging, teething, and moaning had Derek catching Stiles' chin.

"C'mere." He grunted. Stiles quickly released his dick with a wet 'pop' and crawled up to his mouth, moaning when Derek smashed their mouths together, teeth clanking as their tongues eagerly searched for one another. Stiles thrust down against Derek, moaning and gasping when his mate grabbed his ass and helped control the movements.

"Baby. Jeans." Stiles managed breathlessly when Derek released his mouth and moved to his neck, nipping and sucking as he went. Derek growled, claws releasing and cutting through the pesky material and boxers. He yanked them off of Stiles before flipping the two over on the couch, groaning as Stiles let out a gasp when their bare erections made contact.

"Derek, Derek, oh baby, fuck!" Stiles chanted as he ground up against Derek. The alpha growled as he continued his journey south, latching on to Stiles' left nipple as a clawed hand teased the right. Stiles' hands dug in to his back, his blunt nails leaving scrapes as he writhed beneath Derek, chanting his name like a prayer. When he reach Stiles' leaking erection, he didn't hesitate and swallowed him in one swooped. Stiles screamed, bucking up in to Derek's hot mouth. Derek caught his hips and held him down with one hand as his other played with his sack, rolling the balls inside.

"Baby, I'm going to come, baby, baby, Der, stop, ugh, fuck." Stiles chanted. At the tightening of the balls, Derek stilled, bracing himself for the come that his boyfriend sent down his throat. Stiles dropped on to the couch boneless, panting.

However, Derek wasn't finished yet.

He need to know his boundaries for this heat period.

So, determined, he placed a kiss to Stiles' tip of his softening erection and stood up, ignoring his own, still hard, dick. He scooped up Stiles, connecting their mouths as he walked them to their bed. Stiles let out a soft moan at the contact, his sensitive body causing his dick to become interested again at the movement and warm body. Derek laid Stiles on the bed before grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Stiles tensed at the sight of it.

"Shh, baby. I said I wouldn't take you if you didn't want it, remember?" He asked. Stiles nodded, relaxing a bit at that thought.

"What are you going to do?" He whispered. Derek crawled between his legs, placing one over his shoulder. He kissed the juncture between the thigh and hip, then beneath his ball sac.

Dangerously close to his asshole.

"Trust me to make you feel good?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded, avoiding Derek's eyes and focusing on his nose instead.

Satisfied, Derek popped the cap on the lube and slicked up his fingers. His mouth returned to Stiles' dick, sucking and licking it as a distraction. It worked, and moments later his mouth was full of a half-hard dick and a moaning mate.

"Baby." Stiles groaned, gasping when one of his fingers began to circle his hole.

"Shh." Derek whispered, his other hand rising up to pump Stiles' dick as he sucked one of his balls in to his mouth. Stiles moaned at the action, bucking his hips.

Taking advantage of his distraction, he released the ball and moved his mouth down to the hole. With one fluid motion, he began to lap at the hole, groaning at the scent.

It smelled of sex and hormones that made his wolf demand for action to be taken.

"Baby!" Stiles shouted in surprise, bucking down towards the warm appendage. Derek grinned, lapping at the hole as his finger began to gently ease in. Between his tongue and hand, Stiles was thoroughly distracted until his knuckle got in. Stiles clenched down and whined in pain.

"Talk." Derek ordered, his own dick still painfully hard.

"Hurts." Stiles whimpered. Applying a bit more lube, Derek rose to kiss his boyfriend as he began to carefully move that finger in and out.

Eventually, the pain began to fade and Stiles wanted that finger deeper.

"More." He moaned in to Derek's mouth. Derek pulled the finger out before slamming it back in. Stiles yelled out his name as his hips rocked against his hand. Derek's mouth returned to Stiles' dick as they set a harsh rhythm. When he curled his finger up, Stiles screamed his name.

"Derek, yes!" Derek grinned.

He had successfully found his prostrate. Taking advantage of this discovery, Derek pressed another finger in. Too caught up his in passion to care about the pain, Stiles demanded for that to happen again. So Derek did. He relentless assaulted his prostate, shoving in a third and final finger as he began to deep throat Stiles, his dick throbbing whenever his throat constricted around it.

Stiles gave a harsh tug to his hair, his pupils blown wide with lust.

"Up here, now." He growled. His hand reached down and he grabbed Derek's dick, causing the alpha to jolt in surprise.

"Fuck!" Derek grunted out, quickly withdrawing his fingers and pressing his body against Stiles, they hips grinding together. Their dicks throbbed at the wonderful friction as their mouths got reacquainted. Their combined tastes were a huge turn on for Stiles, who grabbed Derek's hand and wrapped them around their dicks. Derek set the rhythm for the thrusting as Stiles jerked them, their dicks pressed tightly together to get the most of the friction.

"Coming, baby, coming." Stiles warned before he stiffened, his warm come shooting up and hitting their stomachs and dribbling down their hands. His final scream of his name was Derek's undoing and he came a minute later with a final thrust and grunt of Stiles name, his come splattering over Stiles' in strong, thick spurts.

As they lay there, their heart rates slowing down, Derek nuzzled his shoulder.

"Stay. I'm going to get a wipe for us." He murmured, pressing tender kisses. Stiles nodded, feeling sleepy after his double-orgasm.

Yet the moment that Derek had left the bed, the embarrassment set in.

He had just had sex with Derek. His perfect, sex-god boyfriend.

What if it wasn't good enough? What if he was supposed to have made Derek come first? What if he was bad at it?

In his fretting, he didn't notice Derek's return. He jumped at the warmth washcloth that pressed against his stomach.

"Do you want to do it?" Derek asked, his face scrunched up in concern. Stiles blushed a deep red and he shrugged, refusing to look at Derek. Derek wiped him down before tossing the cloth in to the corner of the room. He climbed in to bed, wrapping an arm around Stiles' waist. "Stiles. Stop it. You're perfect and gorgeous and sexy as hell." He murmured against his shoulder, his eyes catching the sight of a dark bruise he had left earlier. He couldn't help the jolt of pride that sent to him.

Stiles was his now.

"You sure? It wasn't too quick? Too long? It wasn't boring?" Stiles asked, rolling over and looking up at Derek with panicked brown eyes. Derek shook his head, kissing his nose.

"No. It was great, baby. You were great. We were great." He said with a proud smirk. Stiles laughed, wiping at a stray anxiety tear.

"Okay. I thought it was fan-fucking-tastic." He added. Derek rolled his eyes at his word choice, rolling over on to his back. Stiles followed, snuggling close. Derek turned off the light before pulled the blankets over them.

When something soft was shoved at him, Stiles frowned at confusion and took it. The familiar fabric in his hands caused him to gasp.

This was his pillow. His pillow that he couldn't sleep without.

He pressed his lips against Derek's in thanks, not saying another word or thinking about any of his insecurities.

His boyfriend loved him. He knew him. This pillow was proof. As he placed it over his hotel pillow, he wrapped an arm around Derek's waist and his thumb rubbed circles against his hip. Derek relaxed against him, lazily watching him with his enhanced eyesight.

Derek knew him as much as he knew Derek. Derek slept better when he was being touched. Not held. Being held made him feel restricted. No, his alpha slept better when he was being touched by a moving limb that was rubbing soothing circles somewhere on his body.

So as the two settled down in to sleep for the night, Stiles didn't think about the sex-craze they were about to endure because they would get through it. They would listen and take care of each other.

And they would be okay.

Together.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? Was the sex bad? Awful? Amazing? I need legitimate feedback here, babes.

Again, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I will be updating this Tuesday as planned. I have about 1/3 of the next chapter typed up. It will cover the third part of oestrus, May(mother's day), June(father's day? I can't remember, it's on my list), July(Cora b-day and Council meeting), and August(bonding ceremony).

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) If you have questions, feel free to PM me. If there is something that irked you, let me know.

- Kida-Asumi


	3. Sorrow and Joy

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf

C) This is the main fic of my Teen Wolf headcanon. Of Dens, Litters, and Heats is the spin off/make me happy sidestory companion to it.

D) I have done research about actual wolves. If the characters are a little ooc, I apologize, but it is my way of trying to combine their personalities and wolf instincts.

E) This story is range from January 2012 - May 2021(I think)

F) I ignore season 3 part 2. So, Allison is alive, Aiden is alive.

G) I also ignore that Derek lost his alpha status. According to what Peter said, he 'MAY' have to give up his alpha status. So I took that loophole and went with it.

H) THERE WILL BE SLASH. Maybe not the under the sheets kind, because I can't write a sex scene, but there will be slash.

I) I am cool with prompts. If you want to see some conversation or situation between characters, I will try my best to make it happen. Goddess knows I'll need some help with little filler scenes

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. You probably won't see another sex scene for a couple of chapters. There are a few parts of an actual heat period that I would like to explore. The scientist in me demands it! After that, who knows. We shall see. I can promise that I will only write a scene between the main pairing. I don't care nearly enough about the others, haha.

A few things about this chapter. A new couple is introduced(AKA, their relationship starts). We get some back story on Mama Stilinski and the Hale Fire of 2005. Derek and Stiles have a bonding ceremony.

Side note: Of Dens, Litters, and Heats will either be updated later in the week or next week. Work is going to be crazy this week, so I can't promise anything with that one. Being There(my SPN fic) and Perfectly Imperfect are my top priorities.

Week 2 in to fic – 5264 hits, 97 alerts

**Special thanks to: **Kentgirl91, tltharp11, .lee, alwayselements, beulah2013, lord kiras hand, bookwormtildeath, butterflies24, CherokeeRose, MentToBeForever, Fasooth, livi13, Natsumi_94, The Amazing Amelia Jones, kalbus2002, magichead94, linad181, alexia795

* * *

April 21st, 2012

When people became a year older, they typically didn't feel any different. In the case of Stiles Stilinski, this was not the case at all. As he sat in Derek's Camaro singing along to the radio, he felt so much older. So much more mature. To him, seventeen and eighteen were worlds apart.

That may or may not be because of his new werewolf status. Or his boyfriend/future mate. Or that they had just spent a literal week in bed together.

Okay, so maybe that was why this year's birthday was very different from last year's.

"Are we going to have a hard time being apart now?" Stiles asked as the DJ came back on air. Derek glanced over at him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure how you will react. I was already pissy without you in easy reach. My wolf is a possessive thing. I'm sure that it will just become worse now that we have initiated the Courtship. You'll have to keep me updated on your reactions in order for me to be able to predict future situations." Derek explained. Stiles frowned, cuddling close to his pillow.

"I don't want to become your clingy, obsessive boyfriend." Stiles grumbled. Derek snorted, patting his knee.

"You won't become that, babe. That I can guarantee. We'll work on that. You know that you can call or text me whenever you need to, right?" He asked. Stiles nodded, placing his hand over Derek's.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope that that will help." He murmured.

He sincerely did, too.

* * *

As Scott and Stiles unpacked Stiles' stuff from the back of Derek's car, Derek and John discussed how things had changed and how that would affect the future.

"Well, this wasn't a true heat. Stiles will more than likely be tired for a few days as his body recovers." Derek added, purposely omit why his body was recovering.

"Will you start showing up at our breakfast table a lot more?" John asked, grateful that Derek wasn't revealing what he and his boy had been up to. He didn't need those nightmares.

"No. Maybe. I'm not sure how Stiles and his instincts are going to be. I might be. I'm trying to give him space, Sheriff. He needs these high school expiriences without me standing over his shoulder, reminding him of the life he is going to have." Derek sighed. This was one of his few regrets about their relationship. Stiles was still in high school. When he graduated next year, he should be looking for dorm rooms, not nusery equipment.

"Oh stop that, sourwolf." Stiles teased, wrapping his arms around Derek. "Lord knows you're not the clingy one. Hell, I admire your self restraint. You're too good to me." Stiles declared, placing a firm kiss to his downturned lips. It was noble of his boyfriend, but Stiles wanted their life together. He was looking forward to it. Scott pretended to gag as John looked away, though he did agree with his son. Derek's control over his instincts was an incredible thing. He was giving his son all kinds of space.

"I gotta head out. I'll text you when I get home." Derek promised. Stiles leaned up to kiss him, wrapping his arms around his neck to tug him down to eye level.

"I love you, baby. Have a safe trip, okay?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded, bumping their noses together as he kissed him back.

"Love you." He whispered back. Stiles' heart melted at that shy nature that Derek had about his emotions. With great effort, Stiles forced himself to let go of his boyfriend and step back.

As they watched Derek drive off, Stiles turned to his father with a wide grin.

"Sex rocks, Dad!"

"Urg – Stiles, not on the front lawn!"

"Dude, I didn't need that mental image."

* * *

May 2012

Derek awoke on the second Sunday of May from a dream of pancakes, warm hugs, and the sound of an 11 year old Cora yelling at a 22 year old Vanessa.

In reality, it was a 17 year old Cora yelling at a 35 year old Peter. With his mother still on his mind, Derek rose from his bed and wandered downstairs. He grinned widely when he spotted his boyfriend in front of the stove, listening to the bickering of his family members.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked as he approached, wrapping his arms around Stiles. His boyfriend leaned back against him, grinning up at the happy look on his face.

"Inviting you guys to dinner tonight with Melissa." Stiles explained. Derek opened his mouth to agree before he realized what Stiles meant and his face fell. Derek pulled away and shook his head.

"I…I can't. I have to go see Mom." He murmured softly. When Cora opened her mouth to protest, Stiles' glared at her and held up a hand for silence before softening his expression and approaching his alpha. He took his hands, squeezing them gently.

"We can go see her, baby. We'll see mine too. I would still really like it if you would go with me to dinner tonight." He said. Derek eyes snapped open and he studied the eanest look in Stiles' eyes before he nodded, tightening his grip on Stiles' hands. Stiles beamed and surged forward, kissing him enthusiastically in thanks. Peter snorted in amusement as Cora pretended to gag.

And just like that, breakfast continued. Later, as Stiles and Cora were cleaning the dishes, Peter was reviewing something on his laptop and Derek showered, Cora paused in her cleaning.

"Cor?" Stiles asked. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I was eleven when the fire happened. I'm not even sure how I escaped. I just remember that Nessie and Phia were paiting my nails and doing my hair as Reid, Der, and Daddy wrestled. Laura and Mom were talking about something. Laura and Derek left to get something.

The fire started in the attic. Nessie and Phia left to help cousin Betty put twins Brandi and Pheobe to bed. Quill, Stephanie, and Xena were all my age and we were playing Super Smash Bros. Suddenly, Daddy came running in to the room and threw himself on top of me. The windows blew out. I shifted and blacked out. I vaguely remember Nessie and Phia yelling for me. The next thing I knew, I was in a town in South America, whimpering under a tree. That's how Duecalion found me." Cora explained. She blinked when Stiles hand wiped away a stray tear.

"I was eight. She had cancer. Melissa was trying her damndest to find a cure, but there was no way to help. It happened so fast. I watched her take her last breath." Stiles explained, pulling Cora closer as she began to sob. Tears streaked down his own face and he sank to the floor with her and they sobbed, mourning their lost family members.

It stopped as suddenly as it had started. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing, wiping at one another's face's.

"I'm always an emotional wreck on days like this." Stiles admitted. Cora nodded.

"Me too. Come on, let's finish cleaning and move things along before Der freaks." She said with a roll of her eyes. Stiles helped her up, chuckling at her comment.

His boyfriend was such a worrywart.

"Hey Stiles?" Cora asked as they finished the last two dishes.

"Yeah?" He asked, taking her bowl and placing it in the dishwasher. She smiled at him, a genuine, affectionate smile.

"I'm glad you're a part of my family now. You're good for us." She admitted. Before Stiles could reply, a bickering Derek and Peter walked in to the kitchen. Stiles simply shot her a smile and wandered over to Derek, kissing him in greeting before joining in the debate.

It felt good to get her blessing. While it wasn't needed, and she obviously didn't dislike him, it made him feel better.

* * *

As Derek and Stiles entered the Hale Family Cemetery, Derek couldn't help but feel grateful for the rain beating down on them. Stiles was clutching a bouqet of roses to his chest. Each flower would go to a grave for each of Derek's immediate family members and then one for the heads of the family.

The two stopped at a large grave stone. Derek knelt before it, brushing away some of the weeds and dirt to reveal the name.

"We start here with Leila Hale. She is my Great-great-great-great Grandmother. She established our pack in 1854. She had 14 litters and 34 children, 24 of those living past the age of one." He explained. Stiles pulled one of the roses free and placed it on the grave as Derek pulled out his phone and showed the picture to his boyfriend. It was more of a portrait than a photograph. The woman in the photo had dark, chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She had a pleasant smile on her face, revealing a set of laugh lines. Her round face featured a set of high cheek bones. The two continued to the next gravestone.

"Next is her first born daughter, Xena. Xena battled her brother upon her mother's death and won the position of alpha after her brother tried to smack her 16 month old brother, Oren, because he was cheering her on instead. Xena began leading the pack in 1870. She had 14 litters and 32 children, 24 living past their first year." He said. Stiles heart swelled with love for his spouse when he saw the portrait. This woman looked so much like his mate. She had his green eyes, dark hair, and completion. She had his cheekbones as well. If his daughters turned out looking like her, his spouse was going to have his hands full with keeping boyfriends away. The two moved on.

"Qiana Hale was Xena's first born and rightful heir to the pack. When she took over the pack, it was to devastating events. Xena and her mate, Quintina, were killed by a group of vampires. Their youngest twins, Henry and Macie, were only 13 months at the time. Qiana's grief was the reason that her first litter wasn't conceived until 1895. She had 12 litters and 30 children, 23 of them living past their first year." Derek explained. Stiles took in the fierce appearance of the woman in the portrait and believed his man. Her don't-mess-with me facial expression said all that was needed to be said about her personality. Her darker complexion was that of her grandmother's, and her eyes were coal black. Her narrow face must have come from her birth parent.

"Next we have Ace Hale. When he took over the pack in 1915, he moved the family to Beacon Hills. His littermate and older sisters did not want to have familes with their younger siblings in tow, and declined the position. He had a pregnant spouse, Zeb, 8 of his younger brothers and 8 of his younger sisters. His family was dubbed as strange because of this. It didn't help that his first litter was of quintuplets." Derek added. Stiles blanched at the thought of having that many babies at once. "Ace and Zeb had 28 children, 22 of which lived." He added. When Derek showed him the picture, Stiles noticed that it was an actual photograph. The man had such a strong jaw line and high cheek bones that Stiles wished his mate would acquire those traits with age. His dark hair and complextion came from his mother. His hazel eyes must have resulted from his birthparent.

"When Ace died in 1934, his oldest son, Harley, gained control of the pack, as his older sister, Isabella, had died protecting their mother and six month old younger brothers, Nicholas and Nolan. Harley had 14 litters and 26 children, 22 of which lived." Harley looked nothing like the alphas befor him. His baby face was narrow, as opposed to his father's wide one. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were green.

"Next we have Taren Hale, my grandfather." He said as they stopped in front of the next grave. "He took over the pack in 1954, when Harley was shot and killed. Of the eight litters that he and Granma Quin had, 24 children were born. 21 of them lived." He said, passing Stiles the phone. He gasped, stunned by the main's darker skin and hair and eyes. He almost resembled Scott. "I had 21 Aunts and Uncles. A lot of them I only knew by name. Aunts Lindy and Stephanie were 5 years older than Mom. Uncles Ian and Wilson and Aunts Karli and Lillie were 4 years older than her. Uncle Robert and Aunt Mary were 2 years older. Uncle Jack was just 11 months older. Mom had a twin, my Uncle Johnathon. He supported her in the pack take over. Grandma had a set of sextuplets after them, seven years later. Uncle Brandon was her last still born children. Uncles Bryan and Brendon and Aunts Bre, Bray and Brynn all survived. Five years later, Grandma had triplets, Uncle Carter and Aunts Sierra and Mia. Her final litter was Uncle Peter and Aunt Piper." Derek explained. Stiles passed back the phone, thinking about how family holidays must have been for his mate.

"Next we have my uncle. Uncle Ian was in a litter of 5. He had an older littermate that was stillborn, and two older, twin sisters that were all human. He took over the pack in 1976 when his father died of cancer. He and his chosen mate conceived a week later. When Their first litter was born, Uncle Peter had been 8 months old. Mom was 17. He and Aunt Xara had 14 children before she died giving birth to Neil in 1983. In 1984, he tried to kill Laura, which is when Mom took over the pack. When Uncle Ian asked if he had to kill his 11 living children, Mom said that no, he didn't, but that Phia was the heir now." He explained, showing Stiles the picture of a man with dark, curly hair and eyes. Other than that, he could have passed for Peter's twin.

The two reached Talia's grave. To the left were three small tombstones. To the right were four. Behind them was a large monument with various names and dates. Derek walked to that one first.

"These were my cousins. Aaliyah was the oldest, and had three litter mate sisters. She and Uncle Peter were really close. Harper, Heather, and Jamie were the same ager as her, and were closer to Aunt Piper. Kevin was only two years older than Laura and had a stillborn brother. Jace was a year older, and had a stillborn sister. The year that Sophia and Laura were born, so was Jenna. Jenna had a stillborn sister as well. Seeing Mom snuggling my twin sisters tore Aunt Xara up, I've been told." Derek murmured sadly. Stiles could understand that, and prayed that he never lose a child like that. "Rachel, Holland, and Rebecca were a year younger than Phia and Laura. Their human state pissed Uncle Ian off. When Neil was born human two years later, Mom believes that Aunt Xara willed herself to die to not have to face her spouse. My older siblings Vanessa and Reid were born two months later. They were walking around the living room with Laura when Uncle Ian tried to snap Laura's neck. Mom nearly snapped his and it took Dad three hours to calm her down." He explained. Stiles doubted that he would be able to let someone live if they threatened his baby like that.

As Derek was explaining, they walked back over to the graves.

"Dad had sent Laura and I to get more ice. Just our luck, everyone was out. It took us hours to get back with some. When we did, Uncle Peter was smoldering on the ground. We quickly got in the car and drove off, not looking back." Derek whispered. Stiles squeezed his hand, remaining silent. Derek needed to vent.

"Laura and Sophia were the oldest, born in 1980. They were as different as night and day. Laura was strong and silent and confident. Sophia was stubborn and irrational and overzealous. Sophia was actually really close to me. I admired her." He admitted as he showed Stiles a picture of the two of them smiling at the camera. Sophia was wearing a cap and gown, so she must be graduating. Derek looked as if he was just hitting puberty, which he probably was. Sophia had Cora's facial structure, but Derek's dark hair. Her eyes we a dark brown.

"Vanessa and Reid were born in 1983. Dad was so proud of them for both being wolves. Reid and Vanessa were each other's best friends. I was close to Reid, and Laura was close to Vanessa. We think that Cora got her attitude from them, though." He chuckled, scrolling to a picture of them at the same graduation. Laura was kissing Vanessa's cheek. The 15 year old was laughing as Reid grinned innocently, though he had his hands behind their heads, giving them bunny ears. Vanessa and Laura looked a lot alike, from their brown hair to their noses. The major difference was their eyes. Vanessa's were green and Laura's were brown. Reid looked a lot like Derek, but with the light hair of his twin. He had the same green eyes.

"I was born 3 years later. Mom says that Vanessa tried to parent me and Reid tried to play with me. She said it was precious." He said, flipping to the next photo, which was of a baby Derek being held by 3 year old Vanessa. Reid was grinning over him. He sombered up as he stood in front of a grave next to his father's.

"These are of Cora's litter mates. When Mom was pregnant with them, she got kidnapped because of me. I was 7 at the time, and had been going to visit a friend when I got kidnapped by poachers. Mom sensed my panic and raced to my side. They kidnapped her and while they had her, tried to take her babies. They ripped out Oriana and Sean first. Oriana wailed in one of their amrs, and Sean was silent. Instead of trying to open up his airways, they simply threw him out. Oriana was taken out of the room. Mom says that she was told that they slit her throat when she wouldn't morph. While they were examing her, they failed to realize that Mom still had a baby in Oriana's sack. She took advantage of that and quickly ignored her pain and took out Cora. She cleaned her and quieted her then passed her to me. Just as the poachers were about to kill her, Dad and Uncle Ian came to save us. Uncle Ian is the one that told us about Oriana." He explained, monotone. From the distant look in his green eyes, Stiles could tell that he was reliving it in his mind.

"Oh god Derek." Stiles whispered, horrified. Derek nodded, looking down at the ground.

"That's why the family fire was so awful for me. I betrayed my family by trusting Kate. I betrayed them after I lost two of my three younger siblings. I failed them." He murmured. Stiles placed the remaining roses down before wrapped his arms around Derek, rubbing at his back, assuring him that it wasn't his fault.

"Baby, you were just a little kid. There was nothing you could have done. No one in your family blames you. Cora secretly idolizes you and from what I've heard, your Mother loved you as much as the others. Der, you did not kill your younger siblings. And the fire would have happened whether you and Kate were a thing or not. From what she said, they already had the plan. She just manipulated you to move the plan along faster." Stiles murmured. Derek released wrapped his arms around Stiles, leaning against him as he completely let go. He focused on Stiles' words and heatbeat, on his touch and little kisses. "I love you, baby. You are my entire world. What has happened to this family has been tragic and you have just happened to be exposed to the uglier parts of it."

"Stiles." Derek choked out as his breath hitched in a sob and his body shuddered. Stiles tightened his grip on Derek, prepared to hold him all night in the pouring rain if he had to.

It would be worth it to see his man happy again.

Derek's sobs stopped a few minutes later, though Stiles suspected they would reappear later that night. Derek pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of his parents. Stiles studied the two people that gave him this wonderful man. Talia Hale was a power woman, from the looks of it. She had a wider face than Laura, but the same dark eyes. He had Derek's dark hair. Samuel Hale had light brown hair and bright green eyes. His facial structure was successfully passed on to his sons.

"Can we go and meet your Mom?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded, anxious at the idea. No one beside himself, his father, Melissa, and Scott had been to see his Mom before. This was an importnant step and he knew it.

So he took Derek's hand and led him back to the car. The two males were silent for the car ride, both lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived at the cemetery, Derek grabbed his jack from the back seat and wrapped it around Stiles before they ventured inside.

"Thank you baby." Stiles murmured. Derek wrapped his arm around his shoulders and cradled Claudia's bouquet in his other. When they arrived at her grave, Derek tugged Stiles close.

"Hey Mom. It's me, your son. I brought someone for you to meet. His name is Derek. Mom, I love this man. We're going to be married in a few months. A lot has changed since last year. Scott's little problem? It's mine now too. But that's ok, Mom, because I'm happy. Mom, I'm so fucking happy with this guy. I'm so proud to call him mine." Stiles finished, letting his tears mix with the rain as he kept a vice grip on Derek's waist. His mate kissed his temple, looking at the grave for a minute before stepping forward and placing the bouquet on the grave. He returned to Stiles' side and pulled him in to his arms.

"Mrs. Stilinski, thank you for bringing this man in to this world. He is the focus of my life and I love him as much as he loves me. I promise that I'll do right by him and give him the best life that I can. I'm sure that we'll have issues and fights and troubles. But we'll also have love and children and more happiness than sorrow. So I hope that you're okay with me, ma'am, because I love your son and am going to be his husband." He said. Stiles turned in his arms and sobbed, his emotions reaching a boiling point. And so Derek tightened his grip on Stiles and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back and whispering comforting things in his ear. The two stood out for what seemed like hours, mourning together. Eventually, they pulled away and went back to Derek's car.

* * *

When they reached Derek's loft an hour later, Stiles shivered and hung up Derek's jacket.

"I'm going to call Dad. Will you run us a shower?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded, slipping out of his wet clothing before helping Stiles do the same. Once they were both stripped, he took their clothes and left, dumping them in the dryer before heading to his bathroom and starting the shower. Stiles appeared a minute later, teeth beginning to chatter.

"C'mere, babe." Derek said, offering his arms. Stiles eagerly cuddled close, shivering as his cold skin met Derek's slightly warmer.

"Dad is just going to meet us at Melissa's. We're still going, right?" Stiles asked, looking up. Derek nodded before stripping them of their underwear and stepping under the hot water.

"Hey baby, we're okay, right?" Stiles asked as they let the water simply run over them. They weren't dirty, just cold, and Derek's bathroom wasn't really made for taking baths. Derek frowned, taking his hand.

"Why wouldn't we be?" He asked. Stiles shrugged leaning his hip against the wall.

"Just we've had a long day and didn't really talk about us and our reactions. I'm still a little emotional about Mom, but I always am on this day." He explained. Derek nodded, tugging him close by his hand and kissing him.

"Same. I'm glad you went with me today." He admitted quietly. Stiles rubbed their warming noses together, pecking his lips.

"Me too, Derek, me too."

He got to see his mom and meet his in-laws. On this hard day, he and Derek got to mourn together instead of alone.

* * *

As Derek was taking the dirty dishes in to the kitchen that night, Melissa followed him, smiling at the sounds of laughter and voices from her dining room.

"Thank you, Derek." She said.

"You cooked, so this is the least I could do." He insisted. Melissa's expression softened and she placed a hand on his arm, stilling him.

"No, Derek. Thank you for the scene in my dining room. My boys are happy and that is because of you. So thank you. Welcome to my family." She said, giving him a warm smile. Derek returned it shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as the tips of his ears burned in embarrassment.

"Thank you for accepting me and mine." He replied. Melissa nodded, then grabbed the pie, instructed him to grab the pudding, and the two entered the dining room to Scott and Stiles daring Isaac to eat all of his mashed potatoes in one go, with Cora encouraging it. John and Peter were discussing the latest sport statistics. Melissa and Derek shared an amused look before taking back their seats and emersing themselves in their little family.

* * *

July 2012

Stiles was not bothered by people's sexual preferences. After all, he had known Danny was gay nearly his entire life, and he himself was practically engaged to a man.

So when he went to Derek's house, overnight bag on his hip, to find Cora attached to another girl's mouth, he was more than a little surprised.

"Wha-" He cut himself off, realizing it would be rude to comment and quickly headed inside. Derek was lounging on his couch, watching TV. Stiles tossed his bag to the floor before climbing on top of Derek and arranging himself on top of him.

"Baby?" Stiles whispered. Derek cocked an eyebrow at the whisper.

"What?" Derek whispered back, deciding to play along. His arm settled over Stiles' waist, curious to what he was going to say.

"Cora was kissing girl." He whispered, his eyes wide in surprise. When Derek rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the TV, Stiles glared and smack his chest. "Derek, you sister was kissing a girl! A female! You sister is gay and you're not reacting!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek glared, pausing the TV.

"Cora is a lesbian. Has been since she was 8 years old." He explained.

"And you didn't tell me?" Stiles gasped, offended. Derek rolled his eyes.

"It never came up. Now be quiet and watch TV." Derek ordered, smacking his ass. Stiles yelped and immediately settled down, though he pouted.

His future-in-law was a lesbian and his mate hadn't bothered to tell him. How rude.

* * *

The night of Cora's 18th birthday was certainly the opposite of peaceful.

The party was down by a small lake in the Beacon Hills Preserve. The entire pack and Allison were present, in addition to a few of Cora's friends from South America. Stiles and Lydia had spent the day baking her cake and preparing the food for this party. Now, as every was pleasantly buzzed on the beer that Peter had brought and their stomachs were full, the group gathered around the campfire for stories. Stiles listened with rapt attention, believing every word that Peter said. Derek was ignoring his uncle, leaning back against a log and listening to the music from his iphone, his hands on Stiles' hips.

"You did not do that, Cora!" Allison exclaimed as Lydia laughed. Cora blushed and nodded, glaring at her uncle.

"Yeah, I did. Derek's hair was pink for two months. Nessie's was blue for one." Cora admitted.

"I thought Laura was going to have a heart attack. Her face went an interesting shade of purple." Peter added as he casual swirled the wine in his glass.

"Are there pictures?" Stiles and Scott asked together.

"No." Derek said at the same time his sister said, "Yes." Stiles grinned, turning to look at his boyfriend.

Cora chuckled as the two began to bicker, finishing off the beer in her hand. She stood, taking off her jacket and placing it on the log.

"Anyone wanna come swimming with me?" She asked. Nearly everyone agreed, rising from the spots and stripping down to their swim wear. She led the group to the lake, wading in to the water. Behind her, Aiden shoved Ethan in face-first as Isaac dunked Allison underwater.

Cora ignored her packmates and swam to the center of the lake, diving under to wet her hair before coming back up. When she did, she noticed that Allison was in front of her, glaring at Isaac.

"Trouble in paradise?" Cora asked. Allison rolled her eyes, pulling Cora in front of her.

"We're not dating. In fact, after what happened with Mom, I don't want to even think about another guy." She admitted. Cora raised a brow at that and decided not to comment, accepting her place as Allison's inpromtu body guard.

The two swam together, chatting about the latest gossip and debating about how the bonding ceremony would work.

"I was too young to know. Derek has a general grasp of it, but he isn't up for sharing. Peter says that I won't need to worry about it. As a lesbian, mine will work differently." Cora stated with a shrug.

"You're a lesbian?" Allison asked, swimming towards the bank. Cora followed, nodding.

"Yeah, I have been interested in girls for as long as I can remember." She admitted. Allison nodded, staring up at the stars above as she leaned back to rest on her hands.

"What's it like, having sex with people that don't come with potential strings attached?" Allison asked softly. Cora frowned, laying on her stomach, but propping her head in one hand.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked. Allison sighed, shaking her head.

"Just…when I was in France last summer, I had a pregnancy scare. That is one of the reasons I haven't been interested in guys. Especially Beacon Hills guys. I can deal with werewolves. I legitimately loved Scott regardless of his species. However, I'm not sure how I would feel if he had gotten me pregnant. At least with girls I wouldn't have to worry about that, right?" Allison asked. Cora studied Allison for a few moments. Finally, she nodded, then surged forward and kissed her. When she pulled back, Allison's face was bright red and her brown eyes were wide.

"Only one way to find out, right?"

* * *

When Stiles exited Derek's bedroom the next morning, clad in only a pair of boxers and Derek's bathrobe, he grumbled about heightened senses and hangovers. Peter was sitting at the table, nursing a cup on coffee. A glance towards the couch revealed all of the other pack males strewened around it. Danny and Lydia were curled up together on an airmattress nearby.

"When is your birthday?" Stiles asked as he poured himself coffee. Peter chuckled, shaking his head.

"In October. I will have a family dinner with the pack, but then I leave for the weekend and party with people of my age group." Peter explained. Stiles nodded, sipping his coffee.

The majority of the pack was up within half an hour. As Stiles and Peter helped brew coffee, everyone sat down at the table and bitched about their hangovers. When Derek entered the room an hour later, the group greeted him in unison. Derek glared and sat down next to Stiles, grumbling about cheerful people. Stiles patted his knee, kissed his cheek, and handed him coffee.

Everyone was discussing the upcoming pack meeting when Cora stumbled in to the kitchen in her sports bra and sweats. Her hair was a mess and she a few hickeys on her body.

"Feeling a little casual today, Cora?" Peter asked. Cora smirked, sipping her coffee.

"Fuck you, Uncle Peter. This girl got birthday sex." She gloated. The group was shocked and Derek groaned, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling, asking the powers that be for strength.

"Dear god, Cora, I don't need to hear that." Stiles grumbled, snuggling against Derek's side.

As the group drilled her on this fling, they nearly missed Allison entering the room, clad in only her shorts from last night.

And one of Cora's shirts.

"You slept with Allison?!" Scott and Isaac exclaimed.

"You slept with Cora?!" Stiles and Lydia questioned.

"Nice." The twins and Danny commented.

Derek and Peter remained silent, confused by this turn of events. Cora smirked and winked at Allison, who blushed to the roots of her hair. Cora strode over to her, tugging her close.

"Yeah. This is a thing now." Cora said. Allison curled closer in embarrassment, sending Lydia a look that said she would explain later.

The group silenced the moment that Derek stood up, all watching as he approached Cora and Allison.

With a sigh, Derek crossed his arms and stared at Allison.

"Is this something you are serious about?" He asked. After a moment, Allison tightened her grip on Cora and nodded, her dark eyes flashing with determination. Derek sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Then don't break her heart. And tell you father so that I don't have to explain this to him." He grumbled.

Behind him Stiles beamed, proud of his alpha for being supportive of his litter sister.

* * *

August 2012

Stiles thought that family road trips with just his Dad had been awkward. The one that he was currently on had nothing on that. He and Derek were in the backseat of his car his Cora. Peter was driving and Deaton was sitting in the front seat.

The five were driving to Crescent City, California. Derek and Stiles were to be officially mated in front of the Council. Cora and Peter were required to go as Derek's only living Hale pack members. Deaton was going to present himself as Stiles' caregiver and midwife.

With school starting that Monday, Stiles was already a nervous wreck. As he rested his head against Derek's shoulde, he tried to ignore the panic that was building in his chest. Derek kissed the top of his head, letting out a low growl to assure him that he wasn't going anywhere and that everything would be okay. Stiles relaxed at bit at that, closing his eyes and focusing on Derek's heartbeat.

He must gave fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes next, Derek was holding him and chatting with Deaton about the Council. Cora and Peter were no longer in the car, though from the look of things, they had stopped to get gas.

"I'm sad that Elder Gale stepped down. He was the best healer of our time." Deaton was saying.

"Elder Kathryn was there when Mom and I brought Cora home." Derek commented

"How many elders are there?" Stiles asked before yawning and snuggling back in to Derek's arms. Derek kissed his forehead, pulling him close as Deaton replied.

"The Council is made up for 7 members. Six are werewolves and one is a druid. There is no leader. Each Council Elder has a specific purpose. Elder Kathryn is the druid. She is the one in charge of infant and pregnant health. Her were counter-part is Elder Dion. He is in charge of the adult health. Elder Carter is the head of the NA Wolf Community's security. He helps keep the peace amongst the packs, and warns us of potential threats. He attended the meeting of the other continents as well. Elder Sully is our territory advisor. She keeps maps of all of the territories and helps draw the lines. Whenever there is a dispute, her word is the final word. Elder Bryce is our Alpha Advisor. He helps Alphas and their seconds lead the packs. If a disruption comes up in the pack, he is who we turn to help decide the outcome. Elder Meril is our officiate. He creates whatever documents we need to fake to make the government happy. He also makes the official documents for our society. The last is Elder Camille. She helps new members adjust to pack life. She is a also a Seer, and has to give the okay for an alpha bitch to become an official leading mate." Deaton explained.

"What if she doesn't accept me, Derek? What happens then?" Stiles asked, eyes wide in panic. Derek kissed his forehead as Deaton chuckled.

"You'll be fine, Stiles. This is just a precaution to those that have an agenda against the pack. You are too honest for me to believe that." Deaton said. Stiles relaxed against Derek, smiling up at him when his began to rub at the tension in his neck. Derek rubbed then noses together, just watching Stiles.

Stiles loved moments like this. Moments where those green eyes that he loved so dearly were for him and him alone. Where he was the center of Derek's world. It was a relief to know that Derek for for him as strongly as Stiles felt for Derek.

"Gross, they're mindfucking again." Cora grumbled as she climbed back in to the car. Derek rolled his eyes and didn't comment. Stiles stuck his tongue out at Cora.

"At least we don't have sex in the middle of the living room." He retorted. Derek groaned at the thought of the sight they had walked in on yesterday. Those were parts of his sister and Allison he had never wanted to see. Or think about seeing. Ever.

Cora smirked at the thought, reminiscing about that bout of sex.

Cora and Allison had been dating for over a month now. Derek and Stiles were not sure if Chris knew yet, but the teenagers of Beacon Hills certainly did. Stiles was constantly drilled with questions about it, and Allison was over nearly as much as Stiles was. The two had become friends because of their shared Hale relaionships.

As Stiles rested back aganst Derek, his boyfriend rested his head on top of his, letting out a quiet sigh of contentment. Stiles pressed a kiss to his chest before closing his eyes focusing on Derek's heartbeat again.

* * *

As they climbed out of the car, Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles waist, tugging him close as his instincts reacted to the many new and different scents of the wolves within the house.

Sanctuary was a compound of large houses that surrounded Death Lake, a few miles north of Crescent City. It was a safe haven for all NA wolfpack members.

Stiles clung to him, eying the new people with cautious brown eyes. Cora stuck close too, scowling at the people staring at them.

"We are here to declare a mateship." Peter was explaining to an elderly gentleman sitting on the porch. The man removed his glasses, looking over the group in front of him. He nodded, then raised his cane and rapped the porch three times.

Instantly the group was surrounded. Cora and Derek snarled at the group as Deaton and Peter forced smiles.

The Council was full of showoffs.

"Little Derek Hale. Oh, and baby Cora. All grown up, I see." A middle-aged woman cooed. Stiles glared at her, his growls joining his alpha and Cora's.

"At ease, guys. Kathryn, please be nice." Peter said. She beamed at the sight of him. Before she could speak, an older gentleman stepped forward, extending his hand to Derek.

"I am Elder Dion. This is Elder Camille." He said, gesturing to the blond woman standing next to him. "We are going to be the first people the two of you meet with. Derek, Stiles, Cora, Peter, and Deaton, if you will all separate, I shall begin to dictate where you are going." He said. Derek glared, and met Stiles' panicked brown eyes. His expression softened and he leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.

"You'll be safe. I'm only a howl away." Derek promised against his lips. Reluctantly, Stiles let go of Derek and stepped away from him. Pleased by this, Camille stepped forward.

"Derek, Cora, and Peter, please go with Dion. I shall speak with Deaton and Stiles." She said.

The two groups entered different houses. Camille explained that they were going to physical exams to update their records. After she explained the rules to the two of them, that would be where they would go too.

"So, you two, how long have you known the Hales?" She asked as she sat down behind a desk, gesturing for Deaton and Stiles to do the same.

"I have known the Hales for about 10 years. They came to me when Cora caught the chicken pox." Deaton answered.

"I met the Hales when Peter turned my best friend in January of 2011." Stiles explained. Camille nodded, pleased that they were being honest.

"Good, then you are somewhat seasoned with our kind. Deaton, I see that Derek is a competent alpha and you are a competent druid, so I shall spare Stiles the details of his first mateship heat. I expect that you two will do so." She added sternly. Deaton nodded, placing a hand on Stiles shoulder.

"Of course." He promised. Satisfied, Camille stood.

"Becoming a part of a werewolf pack is a bit like being initiated in to a secret society. We are an exclusive group who will kill to keep the lot of us safe. If you see anything dangerous, it is to be eliminated and reported. Your pups will be trained in our ways as well. Is this understood?" She asked. Stiles nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He agreed. Camille pulled a flashdrive out of a drawer and passed it to Stiles.

"Read over this information once you return home." She oreded. After he agreed, she stood up. "You two should head to Elder Dion now for your physicals. Stiles, I will be one of your whitnesses. Because I like you." She said, waving. Stiles waved back, confused by what she meant, but accepted it and left, heading towards the house the Hales had entered.

* * *

Derek entered Elder Kathyn's house with a grumbling Cora and a pleased Peter behind them. He himself was not in the best of moods. The physical was so degrading. Elder Kathryn grinned at the three of them, offering cups of coffee. After they were taken the three sat down on the couch.

"Derek, my evalutation is more of an informative. You and Stiles, after you two are mated, have until August 2014 to have conceived your first litter. If you have not, you pack will be reevaluated." She said bluntly. Derek nodded as Kathryn handed him a binder of information.

"I know, Sophia and Laura used to talk about that rule. Elder Kathryn, may I ask about contraceptives for the others in my pack?" He asked. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. It was rare that an alpha allowed his betas to mate, let alone breed. She nodded, feeling that this pack was going to be interesting.

"I have genderneutral shots that are similar to the female contraceptive, Depo. It needs to be given once every six months. If your betas take mates, I will administer the shot immediately after the mateship ceremony, unless you say otherwise." She explained. Derek nodded, satisfied as Cora and Peter gave him curious stares.

After discussing a few more nutritional facts about what Stiles should eat to ensure a fertile heat, the three exited her house.

"Der, why did you ask that?" Cora asked. Derek's expression softened and he slung an arm around his litter sisters' shoulders.

"Because if you want to make me an Uncle, I won't protest." He explained simply. Cora beamed, hugging him close.

* * *

The two groups met in the center, where Dion and Deaton were exchanging contact information.

"Cora, Peter, Deaton, and Stiles, you should go and take a walk around the lake. Derek is to meet with Elder Carter now." Dion explained. Stiles and the others argeed.

"See you in a bit, baby." Stiles said, kissing him. Derek nodded, watching them go before following Dion to Carter's office.

The burly man behind the desk looked every bit of the security he was suppose to be. He stood, shaking Derek's hand.

"Hale. I need you to inform me of everything that has happened since the fire." He stated bluntly. Derek's eyes narrowed, but decided to go along with it. After explaining everything, Carter nodded, signing off his notes before dropping them in a drawer. From it he drew a business card.

"If anything else happens, I need to be informed immediately after it is finished. If it goes on for onger than a month, or you need help, contact me. If you keep things from us, Camille will know. I will eliminate you to protect this community." He promised. Derek nodded, shaking his hand.

"I promise, sir, you have my complete honesty."

* * *

Peter, Cora, and Deaton separated from the alpha-pair-to-be to meet with Elder Sully. Together, the four of thme managed to create tentative lines for the pack territory.

"Next year Derek will finalize his pack and your home Den. Then and only then will this be official." She warned. The three agreed. She instructed them on ways to mark their territory and potential problems before sending them off.

* * *

Elder Bryce met with the couple. He smiled before handing them a photo album and a history book.

"These are your copies of the Unified Lupine Association of North America history. Many alpha pairs have been with us. I have seen them die for each other and their pups. I have seen some be cruel and some be naïve. Now tell me, you two, what kind of alpha pair will you be?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. Stiles and Derek shared a look before Derek took his hand, squeezing gently.

"We will be the alpha pair that puts the next generation first, but not the center of our world. We will be the alpha pair that loves one another no matter how many fights we have. We will be the alpha pair that does not show partiality to our betas." Stiles began.

"As the alpha, I vow to protect my pack to the best of my ability. We will be the alpha pair that is the rock in whatever shitstorm we find ourselves in. I love Stiles and he loves me. Our wolves have accepted this mating." Derek finished.

Bryce chuckled, standing from his seat and clasping their hands in his.

"I see that your determination will get you through anything. Boys, I agree to this courtship and will stand as one of your whitnesses." He agreed. Stiles grinned and Derek nodded politely, his eyes shining with pride.

As the two walked to Elder Meril's office, Stiles squeezed Derek's hand, grinning up at him.

"Love you baby." He murmured, leaning up to press their lips together. Derek squeezed back.

"Love you." He murmured back.

* * *

Of all the elder's, Elder Meril was certainly the most insane. He began tossing document sheet after document sheet at Stiles as Derek tried to give him all the information he was demanding.

Simutaneously.

Finally, the man paused, his blue eyes disapproving of the mess that the two were scrambling to pick up.

"As your officiate, I want the forms on this clip board filled out before tonight. The ones in your binders, because you will get binders and put those loose papers in to them, will need to be complete and returned to me before Stiles' births your first litter. Now get out. I have much to do to prepare for the ceremony." He demaned, shooing the two out of is office. Once outside, Stiles and Derek shared an amused grin, and began to search for the others.

* * *

Stiles had never felt more comfortable clothing in his life. He and his packmates were getting dressed for the mating ceremony that was taking place that evening.

Deaton was dressed in dark green robes, rings that signified the five elements on his left hand.

Peter was dressing in a white button down shirt, a yellow tie in place. His black slacks and shoes remained. He wore a necklace with the Hale family emblem around his neck. The rings that Derek had bought last week rested in his left pocket.

Cora was wearing a white dress, strapless dress that came three inches above her knee. A blue shash sat around her waist and she was holding a bouquet of red roses. Her earrings had belonged to Laura, and had the Hale family crest dangling from them. Her long back hair was pulled back to show them off.

Stiles was wearing a white button down himself. His white pants were made of soft cotton and his white shoes matched his white socks. The one color he had near him was the bouquet of red roses sitting in front of his mirror as he and Cora fixed up his hair. He was wearing a bracelet that had belong to Sophia, Cora had explained, and had the Hale family crest engraved on top of it.

Derek was standing in front of the opposite mirror, buttoning up the last button of his dress shirt. He tucked the shirt in to his black slacks before slipping on the red jacket that had the Hale family crest on the back. It had been his grandfather's and all the men that married in the family wore it.

Finally he turned to Stiles and grinned, approaching him.

"You look gorgeous, Stiles." Derek murmured warmly. Stiles turned, his eye shining with warmth.

"You look good too. Really, really good." Stiles said, reaching for his boyfriend. Derek went easily, allowing Stiles to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Love birds, we should probably head out." Cora reminded them. Derek nodded, not breaking his adoring gaze with Stiles.

"We're going to be married." Stiles breathed, chills running down his back at the thought.

Or maybe it was the low, primal growl that Derek released. Either way.

"Come on." Derek murmured, pulling himself away from Stiles' hold. As they and their group of family members left the room, Derek offered Stiles his arm. Stiles slipped his through it, a pleased blush coming over his cheeks. Sharing a grin, the two led the way in to the Ceremony Hall.

* * *

Elders Meril, Camille, and Bryce stood at the end of the aisle, grinning. Deaton took his place next to Meril, reading over the instructions he had to do. Cora stood next to Bryce and Peter stood next to Camille.

Finally, Meril began.

"We stand before this company, on this beautiful Fall day, to witness the joining of Derek Samuel Hale and Stiles Johnathan Stilinski. Blessed be all who attend this glorious celebration, and blessed be those about to be united in the bonds of love." He said.

"Friends and loved ones, join with me in the celebration of the union between Derek and Stiles as their lives' paths now merge to become a singular road paved with love." Camille declared warmly.

"We gladly receive this company today, to share the joy as Derek and Stiles are united in marriage." Bryce finished the opening speech.

"If there is any here who can show just cause that these people should not be joined into the bonds of marriage, let them speak now, or keep their silence for all time." Meril paused to give protest if there was any. When none were voiced, he continued. "You stand before this company and before the Gods, seeking to become one with each other. You have entered into this union with open eyes and full hearts. If either of you, or anyone present here today, know of any reason why these vows should not be made, speak now." He paused again. When no one protested, he turned to Deaton, who nodded and pulled out an atheme with the Hale family crest.

"Swear you now, on this sacred blade, that there is no reason known to you that this union should not proceed." Deaton said, offering the blade to Derek. The Alpha took the blade, his head bowed.

"I do so swear." He replied.

"Is there any reason known to you why this partnership should not be made?"

"There is none."

"I remind you now of your commitment to one another and to the Pack that you wish to form. Respect the elders, teach your young, and lead your pack with strength and conviction. Play when you can, hunt when you must, rest in between. Share your affections, voice your feelings, leave your mark. Thus runs the Alpha Oath, and such should be considered in your new life together. There will be times of hardship which you must endure, supporting one another with your love and strength and honesty. If you feel you are unable to fulfill your duties to your partner and your responsibility to uphold the Oath, now is the time to declare it." Deaton declared. When none came, he took the athame back and turned to Meril, who began the next part of the ceremony. He grasped both sets of their hands and placed them together. Derek and Stiles gripped on, sharing a smile before turning to the Elder.

"What is your name?" He asked Stiles.

"Stiles Johnathon Stilinksi." Stiles replied without hesitation.

"And what is your desire?" Meril asked, praying that the boy remembered his vows.

"To join with he whom I love." Stiles said. Pleased, Meril continued.

"Stiles, will you have this man to be your partner, to live together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, for as long as love may last?" Meril asked

"I will." Stiles promised. Meril picked up the thick, golden rope and laid it across their connected hands.

"Stiles, you stand before me, the Gods, and this company, having desired the bond of marriage. Do you do this of your own free will, coming here today without coercion or pressure from other persons?" Meril asked.

"I do." Meril twisted the cord around their wrists at the answer.

"Will you seek to do him harm?"

"I will not." Another twist of the rope.

"And so the bond is made." Deaton declared.

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will." The rope was wrapped around his wrist again.

"And so the bond is made."

"Will you seek to be honest with him in all things?"

"I will." Another twist.

"And so the bond is made."

"Will you support him in times of distress?"

"I will." Another wrap.

"And so the bond is made."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"I will." Meril tied the rope ends together.

"These things you have promised to your partner, before this company and the Gods. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken. The latin phrase "Vitam impendere vero" means to consecrate one's life to truth, and so should truth be the meat of all your dealing within your marriage. Honesty, trust, communication, effort, understanding... all these are the building blocks of a firm marriage, and your solemn responsibility to one another. At this moment you stand at the gateway between your old life and your new. If you, for whatever reason, feel unable to step through that portal at this time, speak now." He finished. When no protest were made, Deaton addressed their witnesses.

"Will all of you, present here and witnessing these vows, assist and support these (two) people in their union?"

"I will." The four replied.

"As these people are joined, so are your famlies united through them. It has been their decision to bind themselves by marriage, and their lives will be blessed and enriched by the support you give. Will you, Cora and Peter, encourage and bless Derek and Stiles in their union? Will you celebrate their marriage, standing beside them in rough times, yet not standing between them?"

"I will." The Hales promised.

"So Mote It Be." Deaton finished.

"Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of your friends and family, and of yourselves, for your new life together. With the fashioning of this knot do I tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in this place to your lives for as long as love shall last." Meril declared. He gently unwrapped the cord, placing it back over the book he was reading from. "And now, for the exchange of vows." Meril said. "Derek, you shall go first."

"Stiles. You have become the center of my world over the last year and a half. You've been the rock that I so desparately need. You are my heart. We first met when you and Scott were scrambling around in those woods, trying to find his inhaler. I thought you were just a brown-nosing, selfish teenager. Now I see the error of my ways. I fell for you when Isaac tried to attack you. It was pure instinct. I rarely reacted that way around non-blood relatives, but with you, I wanted to keep you safe and protected. This relationship has made me grow up. I now realize that my actions affect those around me. I vow to always think about that before I make huge decisions. I could never live with myself if you got hurt because of me. Stiles, babe, you a clumsy, and often come off as an idiot as you bable, but that is just one side of you. You are honest and wear your heart on your sleeve. You love everyone you trust and are completely devoted to making them happy. You are going to be such a great Mom. This union means the world to me. I finally get you, legally, and no one can change that. Someday, we'll have a home. We'll have a family. I'll get to start making up for lost time. And I get to do that because of you. Stiles, I love you so much. You are my world, baby. I vow to never change that. I vow to love you until I am no longer able. I vow to take care of you and whatever pups we have. I vow to keep you safe and happy." He finished, cleaning his throat that was tight with emotions. Stiles had tears streaming down his face, but a wide smile was there as well. Without preamble, the younger launched in to his own vows.

"My darling, sweet, sexy Derek. I can't believe that a year and a half has flow yb since that first moment our eyes met. So much has changed. I went from trying to defy you at every turn to trying to be the support you need. When we first met, I was trying to crack the mystery over Laura's death, and then suddenly there you were, staring, all silent and scary. Our confrontations afterwards were never civil and polite. Well, not at first. I think that agreession you had towards me sparked my own defiant nature. I think that's when I genuinely became interested in you. My heart fell for you that night at the pool. As I desparately tried to keep you safe, my heart was racing. What if I lost you? Who would banter with me and put up with my shit? Scott? He was too busy sucking Allison's face off. Somehow along the way, you became my new friend. We have gone from snaping at one another to seeking out each other. You make me feel wanted and safe and so very loved. Thank you for that, baby. You have helped me let go of my anxieties and fears. You helped me find my confidence. Your love has helped free me. Derek, you are a blunt, sarcastic asshole that hates people. I find that absolutely adorable because it's just a cover for your loyalty and dedication to your friends and family. To me. When I think of where we will be next year, I get excited. I'll be out of high school and we'll have our own place. Our own family. We might even have children! Our future to me is all about our family. Our own place. Our own peace of heaven. Derek, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Somehow, you have become my most important person, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You will be a great alpha for our pack, and I will support you in anyway I can." He finished, his hands tight in Derek's. A few tears had escaped Derek's eyes too, and Stiles' heart melted at the sight of them. They turned to their officiates, who gestured for the rings. Peter handed them over, beaming at his nephew with pride. Cora was standing behind them, tears running down her face.

"By Air, by Fire, by Water, and by Earth do I bless and consecrate these rings." Deaton declared before passing them to Meril.

"These rings, a token of your love for one another, serve as a reminder that all in life is a cycle; all comes to pass and passes away and comes to pass again. May the Lord and Lady bless these rings, the symbol of union, with happiness, wholeness, and love." Meril added, before passing them back to Deaton.

"I consecrate these rings with the element of Air, the breath of life. I consecrate these rings with the element of Fire for the warmth of love. I consecrate these rings with the element of Water to wash them clean. I consecrate these rings with the element of Earth for solidity and stability."

"Air for hopes and dreams; Fire for the spark of love; Water for harmony and healing; and Earth for strength. May these rings be so Blessed." They chanted in unision. Meril took the rings, and handed each one to it's intended giver.

"By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow."

"This ring I give to you is a symbol of our love, and of the promises I have spoken to you on this day." Derek promised as he slipped the ring on to Stiles' finger. Stiles let out a little wet, happy noise, grinning at Derek through his tears. He took a deep breath before putting Derek ring on his finger, reciting the same line.

Meril closed the book as Deaton stepped on the other side of them, clasping their hands.

"May the Winds of communication blow ever between you; may the Fires of love sustain you; may the Waters of life heal and soothe you; and may the strength of the Earth bind and steady you throughout your time together." He declared, his eyes shinning with warmth and affection for the two.

"Lord and Lady, in Your sight have these people promised themselves to one another, made vows before You and these people. Bless them in their new life together. All this do I charge you, for as long as Love shall last." Meril said declared. He turned to address the group as a whole.

"You have witnessed the promises made by Derek and Stiles one to another, and the exchange of the symbols of their union. They are now connected to experience together whatever life may bring them. You have made your vows, one to the other, before the Gods and this company, and exchanged tokens of your love. By the power of your love, I do pronounce you the Alpha Pair of the Hale Pack." He declared.

Stiles launched himself at Derek, kissing him with all of the love he could possibly give. Those speeches and promises were so heartfelt and honest that he had never felt closer to this man.

His mate. His spouse. His everything.

"Congrats, you two. Are you ready to go home now?" Deaton asked. Derek and Stiles shared a grin and nodded.

Home sounded really good right about now.

* * *

When Stiles awoke on the morning of August 30th, it was to the soothing sound of his mate's heartbeat. Stiles grinned, sitting up at staring down at Derek's sleeping face.

At his husband's sleeping face.

Stiles bit back a squeal at the thought. He was officially Stiles Hale. Peter and his father were filing all the proper paper work for the name change as he thought about it.

When Derek cracked open a green eye and grinned up at Siles sleepily, he felt his heart melt and he pressed their mouths together. When he caught sight of the gold band on Derek's finger, he grinned and snuggled close.

"Good morning, baby." He murmured. Derek kissed his forehead, simply watching his happy face.

"I love you." Derek said softly. Stiles tightened his grip on his bare waist, smiling up at him.

"I love you too."

He wanted this to happen every morning for the rest of his life. It didn't matter to him that his senior year was a few days away. It didn't matter that he and his spouse wouldn't be able to share a bed every night. What mattered is that this man was his forever.

And that was really all he needed.

* * *

**A/N: **So I feel like I rushed this chapter. This is one I will definitely go back and rewrite. So what do you guys think of Cora/Allison? Weird? Probably. I actually don't care for Allison as a character, and I wasn't sure who to ship Cora with. And this way, you can see how lesbian reproduction works in werewolves.

Mother's day was heartbreaking for me. To those of you who had trouble processing my descriptions of the Hale family members, I am working on compiling a document for them. I shall post a link to my profile within the next few days. Sorry if any of it was confusing. I will bring them up again and again in this fic, so eventually you'll understand.

What did you think of the Elders? I know I made them vague. I will touch up on them as we interact with them more. I plan to make a document for them too.

My babies are married! I cried when I wrote that scene, tehehe. If you think the Bonding Ceremony was more pagan than Christian, you would be right. As supernatural beings, I believe that their culture would have more of a pagan ritual than a Christian. I tried to leave it vague, but I don't think I succeeded.

Again, sorry if this felt rushed. Things should slow down now. I will elaborate on the things in this chapter as this fic continues as well.

- Kida-Asumi.


	4. Small choices, big rewards

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf

C) This is the main fic of my Teen Wolf headcanon. Of Dens, Litters, and Heats is the spin off/make me happy sidestory companion to it.

D) I have done research about actual wolves. If the characters are a little ooc, I apologize, but it is my way of trying to combine their personalities and wolf instincts.

E) This story is range from January 2012 - May 2021(I think)

F) I ignore season 3 part 2. So, Allison is alive, Aiden is alive.

G) I also ignore that Derek lost his alpha status. According to what Peter said, he 'MAY' have to give up his alpha status. So I took that loophole and went with it.

H) THERE WILL BE SLASH. Maybe not the under the sheets kind, because I can't write a sex scene, but there will be slash.

I) I am cool with prompts. If you want to see some conversation or situation between characters, I will try my best to make it happen. Goddess knows I'll need some help with little filler scenes

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for the delay everyone! Work was crazy! I'm back now though. This chapter feels a little rushed to me, but I think it's because I'm excited to get past it! I want to hurry up and right about the graduation and the other bonding ceremonies and all this other stuff! I'm so impatient. I wish I could do a time skip, but we get our final couple this chapter, so it's mildly important. Of Dens, Litters, and Heats will be updated on Friday, which is my day off. Anyone want snuggly babies? PM prompts! Just give me ages, adults, and/or genders and I'll see what I can do ;)

Rough outline of this/next two chapters, in case anyone is wondering:

This one: September 2012 – December 2012

Next one: January 2013 – July 2013

One after this: November 2013 – January 2014(potentially February)

Week 4 in to fic – 6116 hits, 130 alerts

**Special thanks to: **alexia795, ladynarutochan, Uniqueness14, Emotionless Girl32, Professor CatEars, kissmeandmakemesmile1994, TotallyT, silversnakes, Milkamoo97, Dawn29, chaoshound, Nita0502, OwlFruit, robyn-take-that, amuny, EawE, Lil_Jei, songletters, 1HOPE2LOVE3PEACE4WEALLNEEDIT

* * *

September 3rd, 2012

Stiles groaned as he stared at himself in the mirror. He tossed the shirt in his hands to the growing pile at his feet. He flipped back on to his bed and pulled out his phone, pressing his first speed dial.

"Babe?" Derek asked. Stiles nearly grinned at the sleepy answer. His man was not a morning person.

"I'm feeling kinda bummed, and you make me feel better." Stiles explained as he stretched. He heard the sound of sheets rustling on the other end, and then Derek yawned.

"Want me to come over?" Stiles grinned at the thought. He very much wanted that, but then he looked at the clock and pouted.

He had to be at school in half an hour.

"Nah. I have school soon. I appreciate the thought, baby. Hey, can I ask your opinion on what I want to wear?" He asked, looking at his pile of clothing. Derek groaned on the other line, which made Stiles chuckle. His mate cared about his appearance to a certain point. As long as Stiles wasn't walking around in neon colors or ridiculous patterns (or both, in some cases), he didn't really care what Stiles wore.

"You look great in anything. Just choose something and after school, I'll take you out to celebrate surviving the first day your senior year." Derek said. Stiles grinned at the thought, rolling on to his back. When a glimmer of light caught Stiles' eyes, he turned slightly and beamed.

His wedding band was shining on his ring finger, reminding him that he was a married man. It was still so new and he wanted to brag about it to everyone he saw. With the legality of his nuptials already filed away in the schools' records, he could brag and not worry about someone reporting Derek.

Though really, with his father being the head of law enforcement in Beacon Hills, he wasn't too worried about that.

"Hey baby, I'm gonna let you get back to sleep. I love you." Stiles said over the phone. Derek grunted out the same before the call ended. Still grinning at his wedding band, Stiles stood and pulled on one of Derek's long-sleeved shirts. It was too big, but it smelled like his mate and that was all that mattered to him.

With that thought in mind, Stiles grabbed the keys to his jeep and his backpack before heading out for his first day of school.

His last first day of school.

* * *

The first day of school blended in to the second and third. At the end of the first week, Stiles was surprise to find Cora sitting at the lunch table, her mouth locked with Allison's. While the making-out display didn't surprise him, it was the pile of books in front of her that caught his eye.

That and his spouse chatting with his coach a few feet away.

"Derek?" Stiles asked as he approached the two. He slid his hand in to Derek's, staring up at him. Derek squeezed his hand, gave him a nod of acknowledgement, and returned to what the coach was saying.

"Bolinski! I see that you and your man here are trying to take over this school, your new sister Cora has decided to attend school here!" The coach exclaimed. Stiles' eyes widened and he turned his surprised gaze to Derek.

"What? Why?" He asked. The black haired male shrugged.

"Not sure. Cora just asked me if she could, so I agreed." Derek explained. Stiles frowned, looking back over his shoulder at his lunch table.

If Allison was the reason that Cora was here, this relationship was a lot more serious than he initially thought.

After the coach departed, Stiles and Derek joined the others.

"I don't really need to be here. I have a GED from South America. But Alli asked, and I can't deny her." Cora explained when Stiles asked the reason. Stiles nodded his thanks for the explanation before turning to his mate. Derek was chatting with Scott and Ethan about the upcoming cross-country meet. He snuggled in to his side, content to listen to the conversation as he spent the next 20 minutes with his mate. He loved surprise lunchtime visits. They really made his day go better and improved his focus.

So when the bell rang, Derek walked him to his locker, their hands connected. Stiles waved to his locker neighbors in greeting before passing his mate his books. He switched them out and took them back from his mate. He then grabbed a duffle bag and closed the locker and tugged Derek down for a kiss.

"Here is my clothing for this weekend, baby." He said, handing the bag to Derek. Derek nodded, shouldering the duffle bag before reconnecting their mouths. Stiles smiled in to the kiss, wrapping an arm around Derek. Finally, he pushed him away, a content grin on his face.

"See you after practice, baby. I love you." He said softly. Derek kissed his forehead, whispering the sentiment back before pulling away.

As he watched him walk away, Stiles clutched his school books to his chest, his grin widening at the view.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed when the warning bell rang, and quickly rushed to class.

* * *

Derek Hale was a pro when it came to change. It was constantly thrust upon him, and at this point, he was rolling with the punches.

Yet he couldn't wrap his mind around his sister and Allison of all people.

It was so strange. This woman must be releasing some type of werewolf pheromones. First Scott, then her fling with Isaac, and now his own sister.

Stiles climbing back in to bed broke his thoughts. He automatically opened his arms for his mate, tugging him close to his body.

"Mh, nighttime cuddle-fest." Stiles teased, shifting in to a comfortable position. Derek rolled his eyes even as he grinned fondly, because that comment had been so Stiles, kissing his forehead.

"Stiles?" He asked softly. Stiles kissed his shoulder in answer. "Is it…odd for Cora and Allison to be moving this fast? From a typical teenager's point of view?" Derek added. Stiles shrugged, tracing patterns on to Derek's chest.

"It depends. I mean, look at us. Our relationship happened so fast, and then it just…was. And now look at us. We're married, baby. Hell, we don't even live together. I'm in high school and you are not. I'm not really a typical teenager with a typical relationship." He pointed out. Derek agreed with that, though his frown remained.

"Yeah. I guess I'm concerned with the fact that Argents and Hales don't exactly mix." He explained. Stiles sat up and kissed his nose, his brown eyes full of affection and amusement.

"That's true. But baby, we have to be supportive. You know that Allison's father will have a hard time dealing with this. He's all that she has left. We are all that Cora has left. They need us to support this relationship." Stiles pointed out. Derek nodded, returning his gaze to the ceiling as he mulled over this.

Stiles was right. He needed to wrap his mind around this idea and get over it. His sister needed his support. Her potential mate needed his approval. His mate needed him to support this relationship so that they could provide a united from for their pack. His pack needed to follow his lead in supporting this relationship.

So as Stiles settled against him, slipping in to sleep, Derek made a silent vow to take this relationship and support it with all that he could.

* * *

The weekend of Scott's birthday was an interesting one. As Stiles and Melissa put the finishing touches on the cake, the rest of the pack was out back in the pool. It was going to be one of the last warm days of the fall, Stiles could tell.

"Ready to wish your son a happy 18?" Stiles asked. Melissa nodded, pouting at the thought.

"No, but I guess I have to, huh?" She asked. Stiles nodded, picking up the ice cream and opening the door.

"Come on, let's go wish Scott a happy birthday." He insisted with a grin. Smiling, Melissa picked up the cake and followed him.

"Come on, guys, cake time!" Stiles called. Everyone except for Peter and John were in the pool. They all climbed out, gathering their towels and drying themselves off a bit. Stiles wrapped him arms around Derek's waist, wickedly grinning up at him. Derek raised a brow.

"I'm wet, babe." Derek stated bluntly. Stiles cackled at that comment, tugging him closer as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Good. Me too, baby." He teased. Derek glared as the tips of his eyes turned red.

"Come on, love birds, time to develop diabetes." Ethan insisted as he slung his arm around Danny's shoulders. Stiles stuck his tongue out at him as Derek pulled him towards the table.

As they sat and sang, and then proceeded to eat, Derek didn't miss the little looks that Isaac was sending to Scott.

Neither did Peter, if the look his Uncle was giving the two was any indication.

This would be something to look in to later, Derek decided, as he returned to the conversation going between his mate and Lydia about her Halloween party next month.

* * *

As Stiles walked with Allison, Lydia, Derek, and Danny through the party supply store, he was gathering things that he needed for Isaac's 17th birthday party. It was 21st of September, and tomorrow would be his birthday.

The group would be going laser tagging, as per Isaac's request, but Stiles wanted to make sure that all of their birthdays were celebrated this year. It was a vital part of bonding as a pack, he had explained to Derek the other night. It would help each member of their pack feel important.

In the past month, Stiles had discovered how tough it was to be married, and mated, and not live with his mate or pack mates. The separation was beginning to wear on him. He and Derek hadn't always been able to see one another every day, and his instincts made him panic. If one of his pack mates skipped a class or lunch, he grew nervous. It was one of the reasons that he was trying to bond the pack as quickly as possible.

The sooner they were untied, the sooner that he would be less anxious.

Or at least, he hoped so.

"What about these? I think that he'd appreciate them." Danny teased as he held up a set of streamers with tombstones on them. Stiles nodded as Allison grinned. Lydia let out an indignant huff at them.

"But those won't fit the color scheme at all!" She whined. Allison patted her friend's shoulders sympathetically.

"Come on, Lydia, let's go and find something to match then." She insisted.

As the group was exiting the party supply store a little bit later, they ran in to Chris Argent.

"Dad?" Allison questioned. His eyes widened in surprise before he glared at Derek. This caused the alpha to growl low in his throat, not happy by the challenge that Chris was presenting.

"Allison. Where is the she-wolf?" He demanded. Allison flinched at the way that he said it, shrinking back against Lydia, who wrapped a supportive arm around her. Stiles quickly wrapped an arm around Derek, ready to pull him back if he swiped at Chris' throat.

"Cora, Dad. Her name is Cora. And she's at work. You know that she's a bouncer." Allison glared, her dark eyes locked on her father's.

"Yes, at that bar." Chris pretended to remember. "Curfew is at 10, Allison." He reminded her before walking away. Once he was out of sight, Lydia thrust her bags at Danny and threw her arms around her friend.

"He'll come around." She whispered in her ear. Allison returned her hug, nodding.

Oh how she hoped that this would be the case. He was her only blood relative. While she loved the pack, she would break without her father.

Why couldn't he ever just accept her decisions?

* * *

Somehow, Isaac's party had involved alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.

So as Stiles stumbled around that next morning, searching for a cure for his hangover, he was pretty sure that he was imagining the scene before him. As quickly as he could, he ran back up the stairs to his slumbering spouse.

"Derek, wake up." He insisted, rubbing at his back. Derek's eyes snapped open at the urgent tone of Stiles voice. He didn't question it when Stiles slung a robe over his bare body, tying it tightly, before the two headed downstairs. As Stiles pointed at the slumbering two on the recliner, Derek sighed, rubbing his temples at the forming migraine and called for the patience of his ancestors. After all, it wasn't his mate's fault that he was surprised by his kissing friends. Well, the two were no longer kissing, but the hickey on Isaac's neck and the possessive hold that Scott had on him implied enough. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and tugged him to the kitchen, shutting the door behind them. He dropped in to the nearest chair.

"I've seen this developing for a while now, babe. We just need to be supportive." He explained. Stiles pouted, he hated being out of the loop, and walked over, wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders.

"Okay. Want coffee? And pain killers?" He asked. Derek nodded, leaning in to his warmth. Stiles kissed the tops of his head, rubbing at the tense muscles in his neck.

His mate was right. How or why didn't matter. He just needed to support his two friends.

First, though, he and his mate had hangovers to nurse.

* * *

October 12th, 2012

By the time that October rolled around, Ethan and Aiden had turned 18, Scott and Isaac were in a friends-with-benefits relationship, and the semester's midterms were rapidly approaching.

So dealing with any form of trouble or life-changing decisions now fell on Derek's shoulders alone.

This was why he and Allison were walking to her career fair together. Her father was not speaking to her at the moment, and she didn't feel comfortable asking anyone else to go with her. So when Stiles had mentioned it in passing, Derek volunteered.

"Thanks for this, Derek. I really appreciate it." Allison insisted. He shrugged, holding open the door for her.

"Law enforcement, huh? That is a promising field." He said instead. Allison nodded.

"I thought so too. I think I'd rather do independent detective work though. That way, if Cora wanted kids, I could be at home for them." She said. The alpha in Derek approved of this way of thinking, and he patted her back.

"I hope the others have this way of thinking." He admitted. Allison smiled up at him, but didn't reply.

The awkward air around the two dissipated somewhat by the time the fair was over. They were never really close, and Derek doubted that they ever would be. However, this was the woman his sister was planning on spending her life with, and it was important that Derek establish some kind of bond with her. So he took her out to dinner and they discussed her options.

"And this is the legal way to get around working from an office." Derek explained to Allison as they looked over working at the Beacon Hills Police Department. "Mom and my cousins would sit and discuss things like this a lot as I was growing up, so I know a lot of the loopholes."

"That's pretty cool. Do you know any way to get around…" And so, finally, the two had something to bond over.

How to bend the law as far as it could go.

* * *

Melissa McCall and John Stilinski had an odd relationship. They were walking around town, arms linked together. They had recently begun seeing each other, and they often spent their dates walking and talking.

Tonight the two were debating about their gay sons.

"Stiles was so obvious, but Scott? That one throws me through a loop for sure." John was saying. Melissa leaned in to him, staring up at the sky.

"I guess. The point is, John, we love our sons. And this way we're guaranteed grandchildren." She offered. John sighed, rubbing a hand against his face.

"Yeah. We could be in Chris' boat, I guess." He offered. Melissa nodded, though her feelings of concern were for Allison, not Chris. She was a bit miffed by his obnoxious outlook on his only child's relationship. Honestly, Melissa felt that he needed to man up and deal with it. It was making his daughter happy, and she was in no danger from Cora.

"Chinese?" John suggested, breaking Melissa out of her thoughts. She nodded, squeezing his arm and together the two entered a nearby restaurant for dinner.

* * *

"Wait, what bar?" Stiles asked as he watched Derek button up his shirt. Derek sighed, turning to his spouse as he tucked in the shirt.

"Peter's bar, babe. We've been over this. He is out of town, so Cora and I need to take care of it." He explained. Stiles grabbed his hips, preventing him from moving to the bathroom.

"But you, dressed like that, in a bar full of drunken cougars?" He protested. Derek smirked, grabbing Stiles' hands and bringing them up to his face.

"But I have this shiny ring on my finger that literally has your name on it. Why do you think my sleeves are rolled up?" He pointed out. Stiles' expression softened at the ring. He leaned forward, kissing it.

"Will you be home later, or should I go back to my Dad's?" He asked as he looked behind Stiles at the homework scattered across their bed. Derek shrugged, staring at the books.

"If you promise to at least write your paper and do your math-related study guides, you can bring my car and come to see us. We're taking Peter's." He explained. Stiles grinned, wrapping his arms around Derek as he pressed their lips together.

"Thanks baby! You're the best." He said with a wink. Derek didn't comment, and instead pulled him closer.

At least keeping Stiles behind the bar would keep him from trouble. And from texting him all night, whining about how he wasn't there.

* * *

November 2012

As Lydia lay on her bed, her blanket wrapped tightly around her naked form, and her fiancé lay next to her, clad only in a pair of boxers, Lydia Martin grinned widely.

"What is that look for?" Aiden asked, leaning over her. Lydia glanced over at him, giggling.

"I want to raise our kids. But I want to do it with wealth. So I'm going to be a stay-at-home stock broker." She decided. Aiden's eyebrows rose in amusement and he leaned over, pressing their lips together. He wasn't sure that this plan would be as ideal as Lydia was imagining it, but he knew better than to question the determined glint in her brown eyes.

"Go for it, babe. I wish I knew how I was going to support the pack." He mused. She patted his face before looking back up at the ceiling.

"We'll figure it out. Ooh, I have a wedding to plan for next summer." She giggled. Aiden felt a sense of dread creeping in to his stomach.

Lydia Martin was sure to be a bridezilla.

* * *

December 2012

As November turned in to December, the winter chill began to settle over California.

The boys at Beacon Hills had to dig out their winter jackets and long sleeved shirts.

Hand-holding also became very popular.

As the Hale Pack trooped in to the halls of the school, all of them were holding hands. Peter was the only one not there.

"Bye baby. I'll see you after school." Stiles said, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss him. Derek returned the kiss, wishing him a good day. Cora, Allison, Danny, Lydia, and the twins all left, with Scott trailing after them. Isaac remained next to Stiles, watching Derek walk away.

"Hey Stiles? Wanna skip first period? I need to talk to you about something." Isaac insisted. Stiles nodded, slinging his backpack higher on his shoulder as the two headed to the locker room. Once they were in, Isaac sighed.

"I want more." He admitted. Stiles eyes widened in horror.

"Bu-but I'm married!" He protested.

He probably deserved that punch to his gut.

"Not you, idiot. From Scott. I…I want to be more than friends with benefits." He admitted. Stiles, still pouting and rubbing his tender stomach, stood up and clamped a free hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"Then tell him, Isaac. Scott's an understanding guy." He assured him. Isaac turned away, studying the rows of lockers.

"But what if he doesn't want more? What if I'm just a phase?" The taller male asked. Stiles rolled his eyes, moving to one of the benches.

"Oh please. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Whatever is going on between the two of you is something that he really cares about." Stiles stated, the conviction in his voice so strong that Isaac decided to take his word on it. With a mental note to confront Scott later, Isaac joined Stiles on the bench and the two began to

* * *

When Isaac stumbled in to his bedroom, Scott didn't blink. He did, however, put down his book and study his friend. Well, really, really close friend.

When Isaac crossed his arms and cast his eyes to the floor, he frowned.

"We need to talk." Isaac murmured softly. Scott stood up, walking up to Isaac. He lifted his arms to embrace him, but Isaac stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Don't, Scott. I can't right now." He whispered. Scott took a step back, holding up his hands.

"What's wrong, Isaac?" He asked. Isaac looked up at the ceiling light, hoping it would stop his tears from falling. After he and Stiles parted ways, he had become overwhelmed with anxiety at the thought of talking to Scott about this. It seemed that 12 hours was his limit.

"I want more. I want you, Scott. Not parts of you. And you can't do that, right?" He asked quietly. Scott shook his head, wrapping his arms around Isaac.

"Isaac. I care about you. The extra stuff is nice, but you are my friend. I wasn't sure if you wanted a relationship on the table, but man, I'm all for that." He promised, cupping his face. Isaac wiped a tear that fell.

"Can we cut back on the other stuff for a week or two? Just so I can be sure." He asked. Scott nodded, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, we can. I think I can handle that. Can you?" He teased. Isaac rolled his eyes, leaning in to Scott's embrace.

Now that this conversation was over, he could finally begin to relax. Scott was officially his boyfriend, and if all went well, they would be mated next July. As Scott let him to his bed, Isaac grinned and thought that the future suddenly looked a lot brighter.

* * *

Danny grinned in triumph as his boyfriend's past was wiped from the screen.

"Yes! You rock, babe!" Ethan exclaimed, kissing his cheek. Danny leaned in to it, looking at the screen with a deep level of satisfaction.

"Ethan?" He asked as Ethan's kisses trailed lower.

"Hm?" The sandy-blond asked.

"I think I want to do this kind of stuff for a living. What do you think?" He asked. His boyfriend kissed his cheek, grinning.

"Whatever makes you happy. Hell, you're good enough to pass a licensing test and get immediately certified. You could skip the whole college thing." Ethan teased. Danny chuckled, wrapping his arms around the male.

That last comment was a huge boost to his ego.

* * *

Christmas was a time of joy. Of family.

So as Stiles placed the final ornament on his Christmas tree, he stepped back and admired his handy work. Derek's warm, strong arms wrapped around his waist and he rested his chin on his shoulder, staring at the tree in front of them.

"Good job, Stiles. It looks great." He complimented honestly. He hadn't had a Christmas tree since the fire. It was Danny's idea, and Stiles and the girls fell in love with it, so how could he have denied them this experience?

"Thank you, Der. Hot chocolate?" He asked. Derek nodded, letting go of him and taking his hand, leading him in to the kitchen.

Isaac was staring down at one of his text books, Scott standing behind him rubbing his shoulders. As seniors, the rest of the group didn't have to take finals. Isaac was the only pack member doomed to those awful things. The twins and Danny were looking over the lacrosse schedule for the spring semester, debating different tactics for their various meets. Lydia was painting her nails as she and Peter discussed a graduation bash for the majority of the pack members.

Derek sat down as Stiles started the kettle. He plopped himself down on Derek's lap, leaning against him.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Stiles asked as they waited for the kettle to boil. Derek shrugged as he wrapped arms around Stiles.

"Present wise? I'll make a list of things for my Camaro. You can guess what I want for my actual present." He whispered the last part in to his ear, nipping at the flesh. Stiles grinned, turning in to him to press their lips together.

"I'll buy something pretty for that night." He promised between kisses. Derek tightened his grip on Stiles, parting his lips for his mate.

"Ugh, they're so gross they can't hear the kettle going off." Scott teased. Stiles released Derek's mouth and stuck his tongue at his best friend.

"Shut up, Scott." He said before giving Derek one more kiss before getting up. Derek chuckled, watching Stiles fix them cups of hot cocoa.

When Allison's phone rang, the group looked up. Cora handed it to her, leaning in close to listen.

"Hey Dad." Instantly the group was on edge. Derek sat up, watching Allison's face. Cora had her arms around her, offering silent support. Peter and Lydia shared a look before Lydia grasped her shoulder and Peter closed his newspaper. Scott reached over and grabbed Allison's other shoulder as Isaac took her free hand. Danny stood to help Stiles make hot chocolate as the twins fell silent, ready to go after Chris if need be.

The conversation was a long one.

Stiles sat down cups in front of his pack mates before sitting on his mate, sipping on it. When Allison began to cry, agreeing with her father, he shared a frown with his mate. When she hung up, she turned and sobbed in to Cora's arms.

"What happened, Alli?" Scott asked. She grinned up at him, wiping at her eyes.

"Daddy accepted my relationship. That you guys are my family. He gave me his blessing." She sobbed.

Cheers broke out in the kitchen as the news sank in.

* * *

"Babe?" Derek asked that night as they lay in bed.

"Hm?" Stiles asked, content not to move for a long while. He had his man and warm blankets and his pack had received fantastic news. All-in-all, the first night of their weekend had been successful.

"What do you want to do after you graduate?" He asked. Stiles looked up at him and his expression softened.

"Der, it should be obvious. I'm going to stay at home and make the best den mother that the Hale family has ever seen. I will raise our pups and support them and you." He said. Derek grinned, cupping his face.

"You don't have to, you know." He added. Stiles nodded, sliding his leg in-between Derek's for warmth.

"I know. And I've thought about it. Yet, whenever I imagine myself leaving for work and missing something that my pups have done, I freeze. I want a job, I do. Don't get me wrong. After all of the pups are in school, I'll think about it. However, my instincts are demanding that I stay with them, and I'm not inclined to disagree." He explained honestly. Derek kissed him, stroking his cheek as he locked their gazes together.

"I love you, Stiles. You'll make a great den mother for our pack." He declared. Stiles chuckled, grinning up at his mate.

"That's the plan, baby. That's the plan."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this was a lot shorter than the previous couple of chapters. This will probably be the average length of the chapters from now on, unless my muse decides to write down everything. Next chapter we shall have graduation, a few more careers picked out, Derek plans a secret surprise for the pack, the Council meeting in July, and a brief look at the sub-mateship bonding ceremony(I doubt I could type out another one). If anyone wants to see anything, let me know! I can always use prompts to help make the chapters longer ;) Oh and my computer is back from the doctor. He is doing just fine and is so eager to have fanfiction written on him ;)

- Kida Asumi


	5. Held with both hands

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf

C) This is the main fic of my Teen Wolf headcanon. Of Dens, Litters, and Heats is the spin off/make me happy sidestory companion to it.

D) I have done research about actual wolves. If the characters are a little ooc, I apologize, but it is my way of trying to combine their personalities and wolf instincts.

E) This story is range from January 2012 - May 2021(I think)

F) I ignore season 3 part 2. So, Allison is alive, Aiden is alive.

G) I also ignore that Derek lost his alpha status. According to what Peter said, he 'MAY' have to give up his alpha status. So I took that loophole and went with it.

H) THERE WILL BE SLASH. Maybe not the under the sheets kind, because I can't write a sex scene, but there will be slash.

I) I am cool with prompts. If you want to see some conversation or situation between characters, I will try my best to make it happen. Goddess knows I'll need some help with little filler scenes

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for the delay everyone! Work and finals were crazy! I hope everyone noticed that I updated all of my on-going works today ;) So, a few notes about this chapter:

- Two sex scenes! Blame this Sherlock RP that my friends are doing on Facebook.

- We get Derek and Stiles' first fight

- The stress of senior year and moving are present in this chapter

- We meet other packs and their various pups

Rough outline of this/next two chapters, in case anyone is wondering:

This one: January 2013 – July 2013

Next one: August 2013 – January 2014(potentially February; I can't write another 30 page chapter :P)

Fic stats – 6800 hits, 163 alerts

**Special thanks to: **FangirlAnna, maxohwell, SmileBecauseYourBeautiful, , Sammylover13, silversnakes, Saeraphyna, MulderScully, josetoro, , dominygringa, mustlovefairies, sunnyphoenix, vampireharry the 2, stefanialilly, duckbuttso, Alexander Law, ArkhamKnight258, daosha, Stormraven, GoddessTia

To silversnakes: I'm glad you are enjoying this fic. Your feedback is greatly appreciated ;) Lydia gets a lot of time in the spotlight next chapter for reasons I can't tell you ;)

To vampireharry the 2: Thanks, darling ;)

To duckbuttso: I really, really appreciate your heartfelt review. If you ever feel that I am taking the characters in a wrong direction, feel free to smack my nose for it. And I think this chapter will make you happy ;) And I will write the heat, so no worries there. I am curious about a few different elements it, so I shall research and write and explore ;)

* * *

January 22nd, 2013

The day of Allison's 19th birthday was a quiet one. She hadn't wanted a party, and instead wanted a quiet family dinner. The pack was happy to oblige.

Lydia was not.

"Just a little party? Lights and music and big cake?" Lydia suggested for the fifth time that afternoon. Allison rolled her eyes as she and Cora walked to her locker, their hands linked.

"No, Lydia. We decided on dinner, remember? Besides, you know that for my 21st you're going to go all out." She pointed. Lydia sighed, leaning against one of the lockers.

"So? Ally, you only turn 19 once! This is your last birthday of your teenage years." She insisted. Allison shrugged, taking out her book for her next class.

She loved Lydia, she really, really did. But damn could she be overbearing at times.

* * *

Sometimes, Lacrosse practice was a dangerous place. Today, for example, it was the day after a major rain storm. The mud on the fields resulted in many pulled and strained muscles and tendons.

Fixing them happened to be a hobby of Ethan's.

Ethan grinned in triumph as he managed to pop his team member's shoulder back in to place.

"Next?" He asked, looking at the various limping team members around him.

As they came to him, wincing and grunting in pain, his eye caught sight of a nearby sign that was advertising careers in sports medicine. He could see himself doing that for a living.

And with that thought in mind, he made a mental note to talk to his counselor about it.

* * *

Allison smiled up at Cora when she placed a piece of pizza down in front of her.

"Thanks, babe." She said. Cora kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome, love." She said, sitting down next to her. Both froze at the casual drop of the 'L word.'

"Do you mean that?" Allison asked softly, her brown eyes guarded. Cora nodded, biting her lower lip and looking away.

"Yeah, I do. I love you," She admitted. Allison pulled her close, pressing their lips together.

"Me too. I love you, Cora"

* * *

Stiles watched his pack mates wrestle in the forest with a high level of amusement. He was sitting on Derek's lap under the shade of one of the trees. Despite it being the end of January, the pack had wanted to get out and play in the forest.

When Derek's phone rang, the Alpha answered, tightening his grip on Stiles.

"Yeah, this is him." Derek said. Stiles leaned up against him, trying to hear who was on the other line. Derek rolled his eyes, gently pushing him back. "Seriously? That's great. Yes, begin immediately. I will inform my family of the good news. Thank you." He said before hanging up.

"Der?" Stiles asked a pout on his lips for being unable to listen in to the phone call. Derek grinned, pressing a kiss to his mouth before calling for the pack.

"Guys, I have great news. Come here." He said. "As most of you have guessed, we are all going to move in together after graduation. Well that was a landscaping company. I have recently requested to rebuild our old manor. The city has granted my request. So I sent out blueprints to the landscaper and they say that it will be ready this summer." He announced.

"Oh Derek!"

"Huh."

"Mom is going to be concerned."

"Will it be a haunted house?"

Derek listened to the responses of his pack mates as Stiles wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek and jawline.

As he explained the plan, he made mental notes of the requests that his pack had.

"Wait, so our bedroom will never move?" Stiles asked when Peter mentioned that until all of the litters were born, a lot of rooms would change.

"Yeah. As the alpha-pair, we are the 'core' of the pack. Our room will always be where it is. It's to help you feel secure before and after denning." Derek explained patiently as his hand settled over his lower back. Stiles leaned in to the touch, winking at his mate, biting back a laugh when the tips of his ears and the skin of his neck turned red.

"So do the rest of us just move whenever more room is needed?" Scott asked. Peter nodded.

"Yes. If Derek were a heartless alpha, he would simply make you move out. However, if we run out of rooms, I'm sure we'll just build on to the house." He explained. Stiles kissed Derek's nose, beaming.

"Oh baby, you're so good to us." He cooed. Derek looked at the ground shyly, the tips of his ears burning a bright red.

And so the pack spent the rest of their weekend planning out rooms and making up unrealistic fantasies about what they would like in their dream home, such as a roller coaster or an indoor pool.

* * *

Valentine's Day 2013

As Stiles walked towards the club, his instincts were in tune with his mates.

This would be the pack's first outing as a large group in a large city. It had been Peter's idea. They needed to test their instincts. How well could they protect one another while in a dance club? While intoxicated?

It was better to do this now before Stiles next heat hit. If it was fertile, he would be carrying pups for a couple months and then they would have babies to boot. Test runs of a packs strength did not need to take place when there were fragile lives at stake.

"Are you sure about this place?" Stiles asked as the pack got in line. Derek's arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him to lean against the wall. Peter nodded.

"Yes. One of the bartenders is a part of our society. He will sense us and if we have any trouble, he can help keep us safe." Peter explained. With a sigh, Stiles turned in to Derek's arms, taking comfort in his familiar scent.

He had never been to a club. Ever since he turned last year, Stiles had grown weary of large crowds of strangers. With the prospect of alcohol being in his system as he was surround by horny strangers, it was only natural that he was nervous.

"You'll be fine." Derek murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm here, as is Cora and Peter. We grew up doing these types of things. I'm sure the twins have learned how to drink and stay safe as well." Derek promised. Stiles looked up at his mate, nodding.

"I wanted to spend the night just the two of us." Stiles admitted. Derek kissed his cheek.

"We have all night, babe. Besides, I have plans for us." He said, his green eyes alight with mirth. Stiles stuck his tongue out at his mate.

"Tease."

* * *

Cora grinned widely as Allison moaned, pressing flush against her, attaching their lips together. Who knew that her girlfriend was such a light weight?

"Cor!" She moaned, body still dancing to the music. Cora wound her arms around her, returning the kiss.

"I'll take care of you, Ally." She promised before gently shoving her away and turning her around. In one fluid motion, she pulled her back against her body. Allison ground back against her, face flushed. Cora nipped the outer shell of her ear, letting out a growl that had Allison gasping.

"Be mine, Allison. Forever." She demanded.

"Yes!" She agreed. Cora pulled her from the dance floor, shoving her against one of the nearby walls.

"No, Ally, I mean be my mate." Allison's lust blow pupils dilated further and she connected their mouths, breathing 'yes' against her lips.

* * *

Aiden rolled his eyes as he shoved away another by-standard from his drunken pack-mates. Derek and Peter were paying for their night. Cora was watching after their intoxicated pack-mates. His brother and Danny had disappeared about three hours ago to places he didn't want to think about.

"This is basically my night job." Cora commented as she handed out pain-relievers to Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, and Scott. Allison was sipping on an orange juice. Aiden quirked a brow at the thought.

"You make good money?" He asked. Cora nodded, grinning.

"Yeah. I get whatever money the drunks drop." She said with a wink as Stiles cuddled up with Lydia.

"So you get paid to keep your barkeeper safe, and tipped to shove back drunks?" He summarized. Cora hummed her agreement as Derek and Peter approached the group.

"Ready?" Derek asked, gently taking his mate from Lydia. Stiles went easily, wrapping himself around his mate. Aiden pulled Lydia in to his arms, nodding.

Yeah, he was.

* * *

Mornings in the Argent household had been tense for about six months, give or take.

So when Allison had agreed to tell her father about her 'engagement', she more than a little anxious. Cora was hovering around the house in case she needed her support.

She really, really didn't want to go to school with red eyes again.

"Dad?" Allison asked as the two shared breakfast.

"Yeah?" Chris asked, bracing himself. Whenever his daughter asked something of him, it hadn't been a good thing. What in the world could it be this time?

Chris loved his daughter. He really, truly did. He was just tired. Tired of worrying about her relations with werewolves, tired of her never being home anymore, and tired of being tired.

Allison bit her lip, looking down at her bowl of cereal.

"Cora asked to mate with me. And I said yes." She announced. Chris put down his paper, simply studying his daughter. Finally, he reached over and took her hand.

"I expect a ring on your finger by the end of the day."

"Dad!" Allison protested around giggles of relief. Chris picked back up the paper, a little smile on his face.

He had accepted this relationship because it made Allison happy.

But his baby girl would be treated with respect.

* * *

March 2013

Deaton was no stranger to werewolf relationships. In his life, he had witnessed many come together and then fall apart. Tonight, he was watching one of the new ones.

He watched as Scott kissed Isaac goodbye. The little affectionate touches and smiles were so sickeningly sweet. He was happy for the two. Both had been such supportive friends that he knew their mateship would survive against whatever came their way.

Deaton was happy that the Hale pack had finally grown and was settling down. He knew that Talia would be very proud.

Now to make sure that Scott would be okay financially.

"So, Scott, have you thought about what you're going to do after high school?" He asked casual as they were wiping down the table that evening.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to continue working here, if possible." He admitted. Deaton handed him a folder and an envelope, having anticipated this answer.

After all, what kind of Druid Emissary would he be if he didn't anticipate the needs of his pack?

"Apply to my university. Here is my personal letter of recommendation." He said. Scott took the objects, dark eyes wide with surprise.

"Really? Thank you so much, Dr. Deaton." He said, grinning widely. Deaton squeezed his shoulder, sending him a smile of his own.

"It's my way of saying thanks for all of the work you have put in over the years." He explained. Scott grinned, and with another thank you, the two continued with their work.

* * *

Derek rolled his eyes as he heard Scott following close behind. Derek had to go to his old property to measure the house layout. Scott had volunteered to join him. With it being so close to the full moon, Scott felt that they shouldn't be traveling alone. Stiles had agreed, and so here they were.

"You didn't have to come you know." Derek reminded him for the fifth time. Scott rolled his eyes.

"I know, but I wanted to see where I pack was going to live." He admitted.

"I am more than capable of finding proper housing for the pack, Scott." Derek snapped. Scott rolled his eyes as they finally reached the property.

"Enough, Derek. You don't have to go all 'alpha' every time I want to look in to something." He grumbled. Derek chose to ignore him, walking the property.

By the time they were done, the moon was high in the sky.

"Thanks. For coming along tonight. It was definitely easier with two people." Derek admitted. Scott shrugged, tugging his jacket a little closer as a breeze blew by.

"Anytime, man. After all, what are friends for?" He asked, offering his hand. Derek stared at it, contemplating. Finally, he accepted it.

"You're going to be a good, second, Scott. For putting up with me and Stiles as your alpha-pair, you deserve a damned medal." He teased. Scott chuckled at that.

"Hey man, Stiles is practically my brother. And you love him. We were going to be family with or without the whole 'wolf pack' thing." Scott pointed out. Derek nodded.

On that they would always agree.

* * *

April 2013

You would think that being raised by an alcoholic would make Isaac wary of alcoholic beverages. In fact, the opposite was true. For as long as he could remember, he had been interested in mixing different drinks together to see what they could make.

So as a junior in high school, he was nowhere near expert-status. But he certainly wasn't a newbie, if the lack of vomiting from his boyfriend and his mother were an indication.

Isaac watched as Scott and Melissa took their first sips of the alcoholic beverages he had made.

"Babe? This is awesome!" Scott grinned. Melissa nodded. Isaac beamed.

"Then I think I know what I want to do with my life." He declared. Scott pulled him in to a kiss as Melissa went to grab her computer, ready to look up programs for bartending.

It felt nice to have a supportive family for once.

* * *

The stress of finals, be it college or high school, was a terrible threat to any relationship.

Stiles and Derek's was no exception. Unlike the other pairings in their pack, Stiles was in school and Derek was not.

So when Stiles' practice final came back with a C, he expected his mate to be just as pissed off as he was.

Instead, Derek did the opposite.

"I guess that means you'll have to study harder." Derek had shrugged as he worked on the blueprints for the house.

That had been the wrong thing to say.

The piles slipped from Stiles' hands, fluttering to the floor as his jaw hung open in shock.

"Study harder?" Stiles whispered voice soft. "You want me to fucking study hard! Damn it, Derek, I have been studying as hard as I fucking can!" He yelled. Derek looked up from the plans, a frown on his face.

"Babe, there's no need to yell. I'm right here." Stiles wasn't buying that placating tone.

"Oh no. Uh-uh. Stop right there, mister Sour Wolf. I was just looking for a little sympathy, maybe some support. I'm not looking to be fucking coddled." Stiles glared, crossing his arms. Derek rolled his eyes, returning to the blueprints.

"You can be such a brat sometimes, Stiles." He said, prepared to ignore his mate for the rest of the night. There was no point in fighting about something like this.

Stiles wasn't having any of that either.

"Excuse me, we're having a conversation here, dick." He snarled, approaching his mate. Derek turned to him, his eyes flashing red briefly.

"I think you should leave for the night, Stiles, before you say something you're going to regret." He warned. Stiles growled, gripping his shirt.

"So what, you're just going to kick me out when shit gets tough? When I'm emotional or broken or sick? You can't handle that? Or me?"

"No, I never said that. I just don't want you to regret this tomorrow morning because you have decided to be an unstable brat."

"I am not unstable! I'm a little hyper from time to time, but fuck you if that's an issue. If I had known this is how you really felt maybe we should have never gotten together!" He screamed out.

Derek's eyes widened and he stepped back as he if had been struck.

"Stiles, you don't mean that." He whispered.

"Of course I do! If you can't handle me being upset at an underserve grade, how will you handle me when I'm only half-awake with your screaming two week old baby!" He shouted. Derek winced, closing his eyes.

_Stiles didn't mean any of it. He was just venting._ He assured himself.

"Stiles." He tried again. Stiles paused mid-sentence, glaring at his mate. When he noticed that Derek was simply staring at him, concern in his gaze, Stiles snapped and collapsed to the floor, his breathing growing erratic as the stress from the last month began to flow in.

"I got you, baby, I got you." Derek was saying in to his ears as he wrapped his arms around him. Stiles didn't respond, trying to focus on the here and now. However, his mind was replaying the little spat they had just had.

_Oh god. Please, tell me I didn't say any of that. Please tell me that I didn't just end this relationship._

"Focus on me, Stiles. You're here and safe and nothing is going to happen." Derek was saying, his calm voice like a soothing rain on Stiles' hot skin. Derek cupped his face, making him focus only on him. Stiles racing heart refused to slow and he leaned forward, resting his forehead on Derek's shoulder. Derek rubbed at his neck and back, continuing to assure him that he was safe and everything was fine.

Stiles wasn't sure how long it took for him to calm down. It could have been five minutes or an hour. All that mattered was that he was no longer panicking.

Though the upset was still keeping his throat tight.

"Derek." Stiles said softly, tears glittering in his eyes. Derek pulled him close, kissing his forehead.

"It's okay, babe. You didn't mean it, I didn't mean it." He promised, though that ache from those hurtful words was still there.

"Oh baby, what have I done?" Stiles sobbed, cuddling close. Derek shook his head, tightening his grip on Stiles.

"You didn't do anything. We did it together. I love you, Stiles. You know that, right?" He asked, cupping his face. Stiles nodded, his tears falling freely.

"I love you too, Der. I'm so sorry. I don't want regret getting together. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't leave." He sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. Derek let him, holding him close as the stress of his finals finally caught up to him.

That's what the fight had been about. It was just a lot of stress that they didn't need finally catching up to them.

Their first fight.

"Shh, Stiles. It's okay." He promised as he rocked with him gently, trying to get him back from his shock.

"I love you." Stiles promised.

"And I you. You're my life, Stiles. Do you want to go lay down?" He asked. Stiles nodded, cuddling as close as possible. Derek had to scoop him up before they could leave the living room.

After Stiles was calmed down, the two were simply lying in bed, cuddled close together.

"I mean it, Der. I'm sorry about what I said. You don't suck." Stiles said. Derek nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

"Me too. You are a brat, but you're not unstable. You're my rock, Stiles." He admitted. Stiles rested a hand against Derek's chest, scooting closer. He slid his leg between Derek's, his other hand rising up to thread through Derek's dark hair.

"Love me?" He asked softly, tugging him close for a kiss. Derek let out a soft growl as their lips meshed.

No more words were said as Derek rolled them over, setting on top of Stiles as they came together.

"Der." Stiles breathed against his lips before moaning as Derek slipped his tongue insides, lazily rubbing their lips together before he pulled back and nipped at his upper lip. His hands slid to Stiles' chest, his heartbeat seemingly resonating through his fingertips. When he brushed a perk nipple, Stiles gasped, arching up in to the touch. Derek released his lips, sliding his own to Stiles' erratic pulse. "Mh, baby." Stiles moaned, his hands sliding up Derek's back, his claws releasing as they dug in to Derek. His mate grunted, nipping at that delicious pulse. He watched the bite bleed, his pupils dilating at the sight of his bleeding mate. He leaned down, pressing his tongue against the bite, lapping at the blood before sucking to seal it. The spike in the heartbeat sent pulses of pleasure to Derek's groin.

"Skin, baby. Wanna feel you without cotton." Stiles managed to get out as Derek's hands brushed against his groin causing the cock within to harden. Derek pulled back, pulling off his shirt. Stiles dark eyes appraised the hard lines of Derek's chest, and he reached, rising from the bed to attack his mouth to the underside of a firm pec. Derek grunted, grabbing the back of Stiles' head and guiding it up to his nipple. Stiles followed willingly, greedily sucking on the nipple. His tongue rubbed firmly against the erect nipple while his hand rose to tug at the others. Derek leaned in to that warm mouth, letting the sensations wash over him, hardening his cock. Finally he tugged Stiles mouth to his own, tossing him down on to the pillows. Stiles gasped at the sudden action, tugging his mate close. Derek raised a hand, his forefingers claw slipping out. A second later, Stiles shirt was cut open.

"Fuck that was hot, but I liked that shirt, baby." Stiles pouted. Derek pressed their lips together, pushing his way in to Stiles'.

"If you're worried about your shirt, then I'm not doing my job properly." Derek growled, causing his mate to moan at the thought of doing his job properly.

"Baby, please." Stiles begged, pouting up at him. Derek wordlessly complied, stripping their pants off in one go by hooking his fingers in to their waistbands and yanking. Both groaned at the feeling, their erections bumping as their bodies came together. "God Derek!" Stiles shouted as Derek rubbed their hips together, creating that delicious friction that he loved. Derek took away that lovely friction, moving wet kisses down his submissive's body before closing his lips around the tip of his weeping cock. "Ah! Der, so good." He moaned, his hips arching in to that glories heat. Derek grinned, his tongue pressing against the slit, lapping at the pre-cum.

His hand wrapped around the hot shaft, stroking in times with his bobbing head. The sounds that were coming from that delicious mouth were doing interesting things in to his cock, but he knew he would get his in a bit. His mate needed to be taken care of first. And with that thought in mind, he held down Stiles hips before going down until his lips were touching the skin of Stiles pelvis.

Stiles moaned, trying to arch up in to that delicious heat, feeling that ball of heat winding tighter and tighter.

And then Derek swallowed. And then he did it again and again and Stiles was gone.

"Derek!" He moaned his warm cum shooting down the back of Derek's throat. As Stiles lay in the afterglow of his orgasm, panting and his heart racing, Derek pressed a simple kiss to his lips, which Stiles lazily returned, before reaching over to the bedside table where the lube was resting.

"Condom?" Derek offered. Stiles shook his head, eyes darkening at the thought of his mate inside of him.

"No, I wanna feel every inch of you inside of me, spilling in to me, leaving me dripping with you." Stiles murmured. Derek's cock throbbed at that image and he popped open the cap on the lube, getting a liberal amount. Stiles sat up, gently pushing Derek down on to his back and connecting their lips. He pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. "Wanna ride you." He explained. Derek's eyes darkened at the thought.

"Prepare yourself." Derek ordered hotly as his hand gripped his own cock. His mate closed his eyes, taking Derek's prepared hand.

"Rub as I push?" Stiles murmured. Derek nodded. Once they reached his twitching entrance, eager for his mates cock, Stiles pressed the fingers in. The first slipped up to the first knuckle, and Derek began to massage his inner walls, loosening the muscles. Stiles moaned, looking down and watching as Derek masturbated. Seeing that strong hand on his thick cock, hardening under his hand, Stiles groaned and closed his eyes, directing another finger in.

"More, baby. God, I need you so bad." Stiles moaned.

"Touch yourself and turn around." He instructed. Stiles did as requested, feeling embarrassed but knowing that this man would be the only one who could do this to him made him feel safe.

As Derek scissored him, stretching those muscles to prepare him for his link, Stiles began to pump his cock and fuck himself on those strong fingers. Derek's free hand guided his hips, helping his mate be prepared safely.

"Now, baby, want you, need you now." He moaned. Derek released his own cock, helping Stiles lower himself on to his cock. Stiles groaned at the feeling of being filled with his mates cock. Knowing that this would be the only cock to touch his most inner being made this entire being made that much hotter.

"Go." Derek ordered. Stiles rose, eyes rolling at the feel of his cock sliding along his inner walls. When he slid out, Stiles gripped his cock, aligning it with his entrance again before sliding back down, throwing his head back at the sensation. Derek shifted slightly, and the tip of his cock rubbing against his mates' prostate.

"Baby! Oh fuck!" Stiles screamed, his thrusts becoming erratic. Derek moaned at the feel of those tight walls closing around his hard cock, his hands tightening on Stiles hips. His was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow.

"Baby, oh fuck, I'm gonna come!" Stiles shouted, clenching down on Derek as he felt the edge drawing closer. A few more thrusts and his cum was spouting on to the bed, dirtying the sheets.

Derek sat up as he continued to thrust, wrapping his arms around his mate when Stiles collapsed, sated. He groaned when Stiles clenched around him, turning to connect their mouths and then he was cumming, spilling his seed in to his mate. He leaned against Stiles, panting against his neck. Stiles pulled himself off of Derek's cock, blushing down at Derek's stare, so full of emotion.

"C'mere." Derek murmured, tugging him close. Stiles cuddled in, smiling against his chest.

"We're good?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded, lazily kicking the blankets over them.

"Yeah, babe. We're good. In fact, we're real good." He said with a wink. Stiles blushed, hiding in Derek's arms.

As he took in Derek's heartbeat, he was lulled to sleep by the scent of his mate.

* * *

May 3rd

Stiles had a love/hate relationship with Fridays.

The love was obvious: it was the start of the weekend. He and his spouse were able to sleep together at night, cuddled up, with their pack mates somewhere nearby. He got to stay up late and play with his friends and be a typical teenager, away from the stress of his senior year of high school.

The hate, well, it was a new change: Fridays meant practice exams. Fridays meant Thursdays full of studying. Fridays meant house planning.

So as he gathered his book s and headed outside, he couldn't help but sigh. He waved to his mate as he approached the familiar Camaro.

"We need to drop off this pack of applications to the mail office, babe." Derek explained as Stiles buckled his seatbelt. Stiles nodded, leaning in for a kiss.

"Do I have to get out? Your car feels so nice." He grinned, leaning back against the seats. Derek frowned, taking his hand as they pulled out of the school lot.

"You feeling okay today, babe?" He asked. Stiles shrugged.

"I'm just tired, I think. I want a nap." The brunet explained. Derek nodded, his face smoothing out as if he knew something Stiles didn't.

"It's May, babe. You heat is late." He explained simply Stiles frowned.

"Is that a problem? I mean, I love mindless sex with you, I really, really do, but I just don't have time for it with finals and –"

"Stiles, stop. It's okay. Sometimes, heats are delayed because the alpha-mate is stressed." Derek soothed. Stiles snorted at that. Hell that was the most likely case. He was stressed to high hell and back with school and the impending move and meeting.

"When do you think it will hit? Could it be delayed all the way until next season?" Stiles asked. Derek shook his head.

"No, you will have one this year. All it will do is throw off your cycle for the next year or two. Whenever this heat hits, the next will hit around then too. And maybe the one after that. It's not a big deal." Derek promised. Stiles nodded, relieved.

He couldn't deal with anything else. He really, really couldn't.

* * *

The pack spent the weekends in May painting and priming the inside of the house. The builders had finished it at the end of April, and the pack would be moving in at the end of June. Each weekend the pack was tackling a different part of the house. This weekend would be just the hallways and entranceways. It was also to give the pack a chance to look around the house.

As Stiles carefully painted the edges around the doorway, he bit back a smile as the twins bickered in the other room. Derek, Cora, and Peter were doing the same upstairs, his enhanced hearing informed him. Lydia was chatting with Isaac as they worked on the kitchen.

He loved watching his home come together. Participating in the building of this house made it feel like this place was his own. This would be the place that his pups would return home to. Where he would cuddle with his mate, swollen with a litter. This would be their safe haven whenever the outside world got stressful.

So on the second weekend in May, Stiles and Lydia were chatting about what they would like to decorate the kitchen in. They were painting it, while Cora and Allison tackled the dining room. Derek and Peter were meeting with the contractors, Isaac was at school, and Ethan and Danny were visiting a local college, leaving Aiden and Scott to tackle the laundry room.

"I want dark cabinets, for whatever reason. I know the kitchen is supposed to be light, and that's fine, but if we're going to have a lot of little sticky fingers everywhere, I would rather clean just counter tops." Stiles explained. Lydia agreed, taking a step back to admire her handy work.

"Stiles?" She asked softly.

"Hm?" Lydia put down her paint brush, sighing softly.

"You don't think my wedding is a stupid idea, right?" She asked. Stiles frowned, shaking his head.

"No, Lydia. I think that it's important to you." He said, walking over to her and gripping her shoulders tightly. Lydia nodded, her face clouding with relief.

"Thanks, Stiles. I know the pack isn't happy about it, they think it's pointless, but I think my parents will have a better time accepting this, and Aiden doesn't care either way-"

"Lydia, stop. You want this so we are going to support you. Just ignore their grumblings. I support you, and I can make Derek support you, and that's all that matters. Understood?" He asked sternly. Lydia's brown eyes filled with gratitude and she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Stiles."

* * *

Stiles could tell that the living room was going to be his favorite part of the house. From the plans that he and Derek had for it, it would serve two purposes. It would serve as a place to relax and a place to socialize. Their future pups would do their homework here. A grand piano that belonged to Peter would sit in one corner of the room. Three large couches would be in the middle of the room, with a coffee table in the middle of those. In plain sight for the couches to see was a built-in entertainment system with tons of cabinet space and a large area for a TV to sit. Derek and Scott had been following Danny's directions to installing a surround sound system.

Several additional chairs and pillows would be in various places around the room, everyone have access to move those towards the TV. Next to the entertainment stand was a fire place and hearth. Stiles could just imagine it being a shrine to family photos and baby pictures.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Derek asked as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Stiles leaned in to his mate, staring around the large living room. The large, bare living room.

"Just seeing in to our future." He answered truthfully. Derek's green eyes softened, and he pressed a kiss to Stiles' temple.

"It's coming right along, isn't it?" He asked. Stiles nodded, looking up at his mate with an affectionate smile.

"Yeah baby, it is."

* * *

"Damn this house has a lot of rooms." Isaac grumbled as he and the twins painted one of the upstairs family rooms.

"Well, the Hale pack is notorious for spacious homes. We like to encourage our children to be independent and curious." Peter explained as he entered the room with more paint.

"I'm excited by the space, actually. I'm tired of living in such close proximity to my brother." Ethan teased, chuckling when Aiden shoved him playfully. Peter and Isaac shared an amused glance before the four returned to their painting.

* * *

May 28th, 2013

"I have never wanted to paint bathrooms more in my life." Stiles groaned as he and Derek entered their house. Derek chuckled, taking his hand and leading him to their first project.

"You only have one more day, babe, and then graduation and you'll never have to deal with this fanfare again." Derek reminded him. Stiles paused, grinning up at him.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He teased, giving him a quick kiss. Derek rolled his eyes, passing him a bucket of paint.

"You start on that one. I installed the piping last night. I'll go to the other one and work on that." He said. Stiles nodded, giving Derek another kiss before they separated. As he painted, Stiles grew restless without someone to rant to. And then he remembered the whole 'telepathy' thing. Grinning, he began to paint and mentally called for his mate.

'_Der? Can I ask you something?' _

'_Of course. What's up?'_

'_Nothing too serious. With the stress I've been under, I've been going over the past two and half years in my mind.'_

'…_That sounds serious. Am I in trouble?'_ Stiles rolled his eyes at that, huffing indignantly.

'_No, of course not! Geeze, you insecure sourwolf. I just wanted to pick your brain about a few things.' _

'_Okay. What kind of things?'_

'_So when my impending heat hits next, and if I turn up pregnant, would you do the same things that you have been doing? Will you become infatuated or entranced or whatever with whatever creature casts a spell on you? And before you say anything, yes, I'm not mad about the whole Darach thing. We made up after that. I'm just curious about if I need to keep a close eye on you when spooky things begin to happen again.'_

Derek took a few minutes to respond.

'_Honestly, I don't know what will happen, Stiles. I know that you and the pups will become the center of my world. Even when we were together and you were human, you were only one of my top priorities. After we bonded, you became the center of my world. I'm sure that pups would only intensify that. If something were to happen again, you would probably sense it before I do. Your claim on me will become very strong when I get you pregnant. Mom used to say that carrying Laura and Sophia helped keep her claim on Dad. What made you think of this, babe? Did someone say that I was cheating on you?'_ Stiles chuckled at the notion. He would have smelled the bitch, no matter how well his mate washed.

'_No, nothing like that. I was watching this awful sitcom with Lydia last night, and she asked me something along those lines, and so I decided to ask you. I trust you, baby.' _He promised. He expected the conversation to drop, and was surprised when he was suddenly being kissed.

"Der?" He asked when he got the chance. His brown eyes widened in alarm when he noticed the fear in Derek's. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, instantly holding Derek close. His mate's heart was racing.

"I…I never want to hurt you like that again, Stiles. I never want to endanger our family like I did back then. I nearly lost Cora, I almost got your dad and Melissa killed, I was so stupid. It's why Cora and I ran after it was all over. I…I couldn't look at you and know I nearly ended your world." Derek whispered, choking up with emotion. Stiles expression softened and he sat up, leaning against the wall, directing Derek's head to his lap.

"Derek. It's okay." He soothed, running his hands through that well-trimmed black hair that he loved so much. "It's over and forgiven. You know that, baby. We've talked about it a lot. I have forgiven you. So has the rest of the pack." Stiles promised, trying to keep the confusion out of his voice. His mate seemed to be relaxing. It took them another few minutes before Derek began to speak.

"When you asked me those questions, I began to imagine what it would have been like if you had been pregnant at the time. Darach would have targeted you and the pups, but with how distracted I was, I would have lost you. All of you." He admitted. Stiles frowned, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Baby, it's okay. I have every confidence that you can protect me and our pups. And our family. Our pack. We are so much stronger now than we were then. You are so much stronger." He promised. Derek looked up at him, his eyes loosing that terrible anxiety. Stiles simply stared down at him, an affectionately little half smile on his lips as he brushed over the lines on Derek's face. Over the scares and wrinkles and laugh lines. The little map that explained how his husband's life had treated him.

"I love you, Stiles." Derek spoke softly. Stiles leaned down and connected their lips, breathing his response in to his mate's willingly parted mouth.

They could do this. As long as they were together, they could do this.

* * *

Stiles pouted as Melissa and John bullied him in to yet another picture. Derek stood behind them, failing to bite back an amused grin.

He thought that Stiles looked cute in his graduation robes.

Stiles thought that Derek should keep that opinion to himself because it was too hot outside.

Finally, Derek politely reminded the two adults that the three boys had to get to the school. He was rewarded with a kiss for moving the party along.

The ceremony had been finished in under an hour. Derek, Peter, Isaac, Melissa, and John all waited outside for their were-pack members to join them. Chris eventually joined them, having given up on finding his daughter. Finally, Scott, Stiles, Cora, and Allison managed to break free from the crowd. Stiles threw his arms around Derek, kissing him enthusiastically, much to his father's chagrin, as Scott pulled Isaac in to his arms for a more chaste kiss.

"Come on, guys, let's do a few shots with your diplomas and then we can go home and eat." Melissa insisted. The graduates agreed, and they took the pictures before heading for the McCall house for a post-graduation dinner.

* * *

The moment that Stiles and Derek stepped foot in to Derek's flat, Stiles stripped off his robe, moaning happily at the cool air brushing his skin.

And then he was moaning because Derek pulled him in to a searing kiss.

"What do I get for my graduation gift?" Stiles murmured before pressing their lips back together. Derek slipped his tongue in to Stiles' mouth, exploring as he backed them against the wall. He pressed Stiles against it, grabbing his ass and hauling him up off the ground. Stiles gasped before wrapping his arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. Derek let out a little growl, detaching their mouths and moving down Stiles' neck.

"All mine." He growled possessively. Stiles hummed his agreement, baring his neck for his mate. When Derek began to undo their belts, Stiles grinned, gently pushing him back.

"Shower?" He offered. "The gym was too hot and I'm all sweaty." He winked, pulling away from Derek without another word. Derek stared at the spot that Stiles was just in as his mind tried to catch up to the sudden change in events.

That and his half-hard cock was throbbing at the lack of warmth. With a growl, he began to chase after his mate, being fueled by Stiles' teasing laughter as he raced up the stairs to their private shower. He stopped once he got inside, barely managing to start the water before he was turned and had his mouth taken over by his mate, hot and needy against him. Stiles grinned at his mate's possessive nature and he wrapped himself around him fuller, kissing him even as he occasionally reached back to check the water. Once he was good, he stopped, gently pushing Derek back.

"Come on, babe, show me that sexy, bare ass of yours." Stiles teased, sliding his hands down the back of Derek's pants, squeezing that firm, fine ass. Derek grunted at that, quickly shedding his pants before taking off his shirt. Stiles did the same, all the while admiring his mate's physique.

He would never protest Derek's active career that was certain. Reaching for Derek, Stiles kissed his cheek, his expression tender.

"I love you, Der. Come on, let's go." He said, taking his hand and stepping under the warm spray.

The passion was still there, just not as strong. It had dulled, settling in to something tender and emotional. Stiles leaned in to his mate's warm embrace, taking in the warmth of the man and the water.

"I'm free, baby. I'm free and yours and the pack is now my main priority. I'm so fucking happy, Derek." He admitted, rubbing his cheek against Derek's cheek, enjoying the friction of his stubble against his own bare cheek. Derek allowed his hands to wander, sensing that his mate needed this moment. To give in to his instincts and claim his as his own.

"Flash those gorgeous ruby red eyes at me, Der." Stiles said as he began to press kisses to his throat. Derek waited until Stiles looked at him to do as instructed, watching his mate through the eyes of an alpha. Stiles groaned, dropping his mouth to a nipple to lavish Derek with the pleasure he himself was feeling. He moved away from that nipple, kissing and nipping his way to the other, focusing on his mates hitches in breathing, cataloguing every secret spot that he could, pressing his stomach down on Derek's cock, using it to help gauge his pleasure.

His kisses began to sink lower, nibbling on the underside of his left pec, suckling on the other. God his mate tasted good. He tasted of strength and stability and Stiles didn't care that those weren't really things that one could taste because there were so Derek. He traced each and every one of those abdominal muscles with his tongue, occasionally nipping because he missed the taste of it.

His hands were gliding over Derek's shoulders, rubbing and pressing against his shoulder muscles and working his way down, squeezing and pressing at all the right places, the top of his bicep, the back of his shoulder blade, light brushes along his spine, a few slow strokes across his wrists before twining their hands together.

"Der, I'm going to take care of you. Forever." He promised as he reached his naval. He pressed kisses against that fine line of hair as his hands released Derek's after a squeeze and journeyed to his ankles. He traced over each toe, then around his ankle and up to the back of his calves, squeezing gently before moving upward, gripping on to his hamstrings as he pressed a kiss to Derek's cock, laughing at the little twitch it gave. Looking up at Derek through his lashes, Stiles trailed his tongue over the head before trailing down that sensitive vein on the underside of the shaft. He followed it down, sucking one of the balls in to his mouth, his hand coming to the front of squeeze and tug at the other. Derek slid a hand in to his hair, softly murmuring his name. Stiles returned to the base of his cock, latching his mouth around it as much as he could, his hand guiding the cock, steadying it to give him as much access to it as possible. He sucked his way back up to the head, where he engulfed it, allowing his mate a thrust just to hear that sexy, quiet moan that he only made in moments like this.

He returned his hand to join his other as they grabbed Derek's ass, using it to help guide his cock in to his mouth, then squeezed the firm cheeks and began to thrust his cock in to his mouth, humming as he did so. Derek had his eyes closed, his free hand covering his mouth as he allowed himself to take this pleasure, trying not to take over. Stiles appreciated that and thanked him by hallowing out his cheeks and sucking as much as he could. One of his hands searched for the bottle of lube that sat in their shower, quickly finding it and gathering a bit of it before applying it to Derek's entrance.

He was not going to take his mate. He had no urge to be the dominant in that aspect. However, whenever Derek did this for him, he always used both of Stiles' main erogenous zones – his dick and his prostate. So why shouldn't he return the favor. Hell, if he had two mouths, he'd be using both.

Maybe next time he would switch it.

For now, he slipped a finger in, his eyes opening and catching Derek's, who had stiffened. Stiles' hand paused, but his mouth did not, still keeping up it's even pace.

_Trust me, baby?_He asked. Derek nodded, relaxing and readjusting his grip on Stiles' hair.

As he searched for that magical little spot, he began to gently press his teeth against Derek's dick, hoping that the adrenaline it gave to him would have the same effect on Derek. From the groan that Derek released, he guessed that he was successful.

When Derek's hips shot forward suddenly, Stiles grinned.

He had found it.

So, starting a steady thrusting of his finger relentlessly against his prostate, Stiles took Derek in as far as he could, breathing in the musky scent of Derek from his pubic hair, and he swallowed.

A few more renditions and he was rewarded with Derek tightening his grip on his hair in warning and Derek's hips halted, his head fell back and he groaned, rather loudly, Stiles noted smugly, as his release shot down the back of Stiles' throat. After licking that softening cock clean, Stiles rose to his feet, pressing a kiss against Derek's lips, grinning when his face was captured and Derek proceeded to kiss the breath of out him.

"What, was that for?" Derek asked as he reached for their shampoo. Stiles shrugged, reaching for the body wash.

"Just…I want you to know that I can take care of you, I guess. I want you to know that this pack is important, but baby, you are more important. I'm here for you. You're always here for me. I'm going to always be here for you." He promised, blushing as he lathered the body that he had just worshiped. Derek chuckled, massaging Stiles' scalp with the shampoo.

"Babe, that was really, really awesome. Thanks, Stiles. I mean it. Need me to return the favor?" He asked, lathering Stiles' cock. Stiles flushed, gripping on to him at the sensation of the soap and Derek's rough hands on his cock.

"Not here. Later tonight." He managed to squeak. Derek chuckled, connecting their lips as he pushed them under the spray.

* * *

As Derek Hale sat in his apartment, surrounded by his pack, he couldn't help but relax. The group had agreed to spend the next week in each other's presence, getting ready to spend the rest of their lives together. Then, everyone world return home. On the 23rd, the group would get back together and begin shopping for their new house. Furniture would need to be bought for the majority of the pack.

For now, though, he had this. Stiles was curled up under his arm, playing on a new 3ds game he had received for graduation from his father. Every now and then he would curse at the game, close it in frustration and pull Derek in to a kiss to help him get over it. Then he would return to it and Derek would return to the news.

Cora, Allison, the twins, and Scott were playing a card game. Danny and Isaac were discussing things that might happen to the recent graduating class. Lydia was sitting on Aiden's lap, painting her nails and contributing to the conversation behind her every now and again. Peter was discussing the news were Derek.

If their life was always going to be like this, Derek could get used to it. Simply being around the familiar sounds of the people he had grown to care about was very, very nice. His mate was curled up at his side and his sister was at his feet. His alpha-beta was leading a pack-bonding exercise, and the humans were no threat to the pack.

Hell, there wasn't really any threat in his immediate future outside of the wedding that Lydia had planned for the week before moving day.

That was a threat to his sanity, really.

"Derek, how will the pack meeting in July go?" Isaac asked suddenly. The group quieted, turning to their alpha. Derek shrugged, straightening up a bit to address the pack.

"We will leave for the meeting on the ninth in two different cars. In mine will be five of us. In Peter's will be the rest. We will need to gather all of our birth certificates, the deeds to our property and house, your new diplomas, and any acceptance letters you have received.

Once we get to the town, we will check in to the largest hotel room we can find. We will eat and rest and Peter and I will scout out how big the meet up is. We will return and share the news. Then we will sleep and get ready for the day.

I'm not sure how it will go. It's an all weekend event. We will be assigned meetings with the elders, for the other marriages and so that you beta-submissive's can be administered a birth control, and to declare our plans and officiate all of the other things." Derek finished.

"I haven't been to a meet-up in years. When I was younger, Sunday was a huge bonfire where little wolf-pups could run around, happy and free and packs could gossip and relax. It was a great party." Cora reminisced.

"It still happens like that." Peter spoke up. "We will be required to go back on every multiple of five, but I'm sure that we will go back more often than that, with how social we all are." He teased. The group murmured their agreements before settling again, content with the answers they had been given.

* * *

Stiles yawned as he sleepily made his way to the front door of Derek's loft. The majority of it was in boxes. Only the TV, a few main electronics, and a couple of dishes had been left out. The week before moving day had begun yesterday. Stiles and Danny had gone window shopping while the others put finishing touches on the house.

He had been woken up by the sound of persistent knocking. Cora was at Allison's and Peter slept like the dead. He and Derek had a faux-debate on who would answer before they both agreed that Derek might kill the person, depending on who it was, so Stiles stole Derek's bathrobe and wandered downstairs.

It turned out to be a mistake. An especially glowing, bubbly, fresh-off-of-her-honeymoon Lydia stood in the doorway, beaming at Stiles.

"Are you ready to go shopping? Because let me tell you, I have list. A long, long list." She said. Stiles groaned, banging his head on the doorframe.

"Go and get coffee. I'll be ready when you get back." He ordered grumpily. Lydia agreed, pleased that he consented so easily, and left to do as she was told.

Making Derek and Peter get up for the occasion took some corralling.

Half an hour later, the three men and Lydia drove to the local bed, bath, and beyond. Lydia waved to the local salesperson as they approached her.

And so they spent hours buying so many things that Stiles was beginning to worry that they would start their lives together in debt. One the ride back home, as he and Derek cuddled in the backseat, Derek assured him that most of this stuff was being bought with left-over insurance money.

And so shopping continued for the next three days. When Stiles returned from a pretty aggressive shopping trip with just him and Lydia, it was to Derek running him a bath. He nearly fell asleep in the warm water, and to the soothing touches of his mate's cleaning, and did fall asleep as soon as he was placed in bed.

But it was all worth it come the 30th of June.

* * *

Moving day.

Stiles Hale stood next to Lydia as they instructed everyone where to out furniture and boxes.

It was nearing three in the afternoon and all of the big furniture had been moved in. All that was left were the electronics and tables.

Once those were in, the two did a quick check of the truck, cars, and the other houses. At 6:30, they deemed the move complete and ordered pizza. Stiles watched the pizza be devoured by his pack mates as he massaged Derek's shoulders, his way of thanking his mate for all of his hard work today.

Here they were, at the start of their lives together, well fed and in their house.

That night, as Stiles curled up against Derek's warm body, he smiled, chuckling softly. His mate's arm curled tighter around, silently inquiring about the laugh. Stiles scooted up a bit until he was face-to-face with his mate.

"It's our first night in our new home and we're too exhausted to break it in." He teased. Derek rolled his eyes at that comment, leaning over a bit and connecting their mouths.

"Tomorrow night I'll make up for lost time." He promised. Stiles beamed at the thought, throwing an arm around his mate.

* * *

July 9th

Stiles Hale yawned as Derek and Peter looked over the documents one more time. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder full of clothes for him and Derek for the upcoming weekend. Any medication they needed was in there, in addition to Stiles' pillow. Satisfied, Peter patted Derek's shoulder, winked at Stiles, and headed to his SUV. Derek walked over to his Camaro, opening the door for Stiles. Deaton, Danny, and Ethan were in the backseat. Stiles climbed in, cuddling the duffle bag as Derek climbed in the car.

Lydia exited the house with Cora, walking over to Peter's SUV. She climbed in to the front seat as Cora climbed in to the back. Aiden and Deaton were in the back row of seats, with Allison in the middle. Satisfied that the entire pack was together, Derek climbed in to his car and began the trip away from Beacon Hills.

The drive went smoothly. When they arrived in Crescent City, Peter led them to a spacious hotel. They received valet parking and a large suite. It had three beds, two couches, and enough room for two of the blow-up mattresses they had brought. As the alpha pair, Derek and Stiles received one of the beds in the bedroom suite. Scott and Isaac, as the beta-pair, got the other. The other three beta-pairs would rotate between the mattress and the bed. Deaton and Peter each got a couch.

"Be safe." Stiles murmured as he kissed Derek. Derek returned the kiss, nodding. He and Peter were off to let the elders know that they had arrived, and to scout out whom all would be at the meeting.

When he and Peter returned later, their grim faces stopped the laughter in the room. Derek sat down next to Stiles, sighing. Stiles frowned, resting a hand on his thigh.

"Every pack in California is at this meeting. Apparently they are curious about what Mom's legacy has to offer." He snorted bitterly. Cora growled as Stiles' eyes widened.

"Some people just can't mind their own god-forsaken business." Peter grumbled as he sat down next to Deaton. Stiles leaned in his side, kissing his mate.

"We'll show them, baby. We'll show them."

* * *

As the Hale pack exited their two vehicles, the weres were instantly on edge. Aiden, Ethan, and Cora pulled their soon-to-be mates close as Isaac and Stiles shrank in to their mates.

More than 50 werewolves were staring at them, curiosity shining in their eyes, with no small amount of caution.

"Derek, Stiles!" Camille called out happily as she rushed to the two, pulling them in to a tight embrace.

"You have not conceived." Kathryn commented as her wise eyes appraised his condition. Stiles shook his head as he managed to detach from Camille.

"No, Elder Kathryn. I haven't –"

"We can talk about it at your physical, dear." Kathryn cut him off gently, making his realize that there were many different parties listening in.

"So, what is on the agenda today?" Derek asked as he rested his hand on Stiles' lower back.

"Checkups for everyone. Stiles, you will see me with your human pack mates, and Cora. Anyone else wishing to have children should come as well. The rest of you will go and see Dion instead." Kathryn explained.

"Afterwards, Derek and Deaton must meet with Meril to submit any documentation you have so that we can add it to your records. The newest pack members will meet with Camille later in the evening." Dion added.

So after kissing his mate goodbye, Stiles led Danny, Ethan, Isaac, and his female pack members to Elder Kathryn's office.

* * *

After the examinations, they sat down.

"Your body shows signs of stress, Stiles. This is why your heat has been pushed back. I expect it to work itself out in the next few months." She promised. Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I was getting worried." He admitted.

"And frustrated." Cora and Isaac muttered together before chuckling. Rolling his eyes, Stiles continued to ask her questions.

"Is there anything I should do to promote my fertility rates?" He asked. Kathryn nodded, handing him a pamphlet detailing some old, ULA traditions, recipes, and customs.

"How will birth control work for Isaac, Ethan, and I?" Cora asked.

"You may or may not have your regular heat periods. If you do, you will not conceive unless you are off the shot. Dr Deaton will be given plenty of shots for the next couple of years for all of you. Once you go off of the shots, it will take a month or two for your heat to start." She explained. Stiles leaned against Lydia, daydreaming about having a little one all of his own.

* * *

"Well, Derek, I am impressed with how fit your pack members are. Well done." Dion said once everyone had been evaluated. Derek dipped his head in thanks.

"We have spent the weekends together, marking and defending our territory." Peter piped up. Dion nodded, making notes in their files.

"So Stiles' heat has been delayed. Any idea why?" He asked.

"Stress. He and the majority of the pack have just graduated high school. Between his finals and the move, it has been a hard couple of months." Derek admitted. Dion's wise face softened in empathy and he nodded, making more notes.

"You all are dismissed." He added. The Hale Pack members quickly exited the room.

* * *

After the paperwork had been submitted to an overwhelmed and frazzled Elder Meril, Derek sought out his pack, finding them by the lake. Stiles was standing a few inches in to the shore, chatting with Peter. Cora, the twins, Isaac, and Scott were in the lake as Allison and Lydia tanned. He approached his mate, only to be stopped when a little pup ran in to him. The little boy bounced off of this leg, staring up at Derek in horror. Derek's expression softened and he knelt down, helping the boy back to his feet.

"Sorry, mister, I didn't see you there." The boy said, his wide blue eyes shining with worry.

"Niles!" A stern, male voice called. A slim man with sandy blond hair approached the two, a little girl that couldn't be much older than a couple months tucked up in his arm. Another small child was in sling on his chest. Both infants had black hair, same as the little boy.

A woman followed after him, a little boy with black hair in her arms. Her auburn hair was pulled back in to a loose pony tail. Trailing behind her were twin children that were around the same age as 'Niles'. Both were holding hands and had jet black hair and their mother's grey eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. My son is as clumsy as his father, but don't tell Perce I told you that." The man joked, offering his hand. Derek shook it, even as his mate and Uncle joined him.

"Derek Hale. This is my mate, Stiles, and my Uncle, Peter." Derek introduced. The man smiled, shaking their hands as well, as did the woman. Niles clung to his birth parent's leg, suddenly shy.

"I'm Deo Varg. That is my son, Niles. This is my son, Sawyer and daughter, Sara." He said, indicating the babies in his arms. "Beside me is my friend, Irene Tate, and in her arms is my other son, Ray." Deo explained. "Behind her are her twin pups, Robin and Raven."

"You lot are the talk of the town." Irene's British accent declared. Stiles sighed, shaking his head.

"I know. The quiet murmurs are driving my instincts insane. When Der and I came last year, it was just with Peter and Derek's sister, Cora, in addition to Deaton, our druid. Now, with my pack here, I feel like I have to watch over my shoulder." Stiles admitted. Deo chuckled, shifting his daughter to the other slot so that he could take his son from Irene.

"I remember that feeling for my first meeting. It's so disorienting. That, and Niles was only a month old. I wouldn't let anyone touch him. With my triplets, that's not an issue. So, would you guys like to meet our packs? Friendly faces put me at ease. It's what made Irene and I close friends." Deo suggested. Stiles beamed at the suggestion, looking up at Derek for a confirmation. Derek nodded, wrapping his arm around Stiles.

"After Elder Camille meets with the others, we'd love to join your packs for the evening." He agreed. Grinning, Deo took Niles' hand.

"Great! We'll go tell our mates and meet you guys back here around sunset." He said. Stiles watched Deo, Irene, and the children leave, expression soft.

"I want that." He admitted. Derek's expression softened and he kissed his forehead.

"You'll get that, babe. I promise."

"My next heat?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded.

To think that the next time they would be here, it would be with children.

* * *

The Varg and Tate packs had been very welcoming and friendly.

Percy Varg, Deo's mate, was a large man with a great smile and shining green eyes. He and his second, Mary, had been each other's beards all throughout high school until Deo moved in to their lives and Percy came out. Mary was a sweet, yet stern woman, who seemed to be the main maternal figure in little Sara's life.

Niles, Sawyer, Ray, and Sara, their pups, were the center of the pack. Niles had just turned 2, and the triplets were a little over three months old. Deo had softly admitted to Stiles that he was glad for that. The babies sleeping through the night meant more time with his spouse.

Merlin, Cleto, and Rio, the three betas of the pack, were all happy-go-lucky, and aloof. One of them was always with a pup if their alphas were not, and got along well with the Hale betas. Rio and the twins became particularly friendly, and Stiles could just imagine the mischief they would cause in the years to come.

The Tate pack was from Sacramento. Titus and Irene had met in London while he was away on a campus visit. They fell in love, and when Irene moved to the States, Brisc and Quinn moved with her. Titus' betas, Otis, Chi, Leo, and Gwyn had some trouble adapting to the new members.

Titus was a quiet but pleasant man. He and Derek became friends. Titus admitted that the changes to his pack had only recently settled. When Robin and Raven had been born at the end of May 2011, his pack decided to get over themselves and protect the pup with their lives. Only recently had they agreed to get along to simply get along. Derek was thankful that his pack had gotten along as quickly as they had. He knew that his rationality would be gone the moment that he and Stiles conceived.

The packs stayed late by the lake. It was only when Niles began to fall asleep in Percy's arms that Deo suggest they leave, with promises to meet up again on Sunday.

And so, now, as Stiles listened to the sound of his mate's quiet breathing, Stiles sincerely hoped that his next heat was a fertile one. When he came back in a couple of years, he wanted it to be with a toddler or two in his arms.

* * *

The next day, after the paired-betas went to their bonding ceremonies and then to get their birth control administered, the Hale pack met two more of the California packs.

Stiles and Derek had returned from a meeting with Elder Carter, only to nearly trip over a group of excited toddlers. Not far behind them was another group.

"Dulci, Carver, Cheri, so help me god if you are breaking things." A disgruntled female voice grumbled as a black haired woman rounded the corner. In her arms were a little, black haired infant and a toddler boy that was identical to the one in front of them.

"Roy, Amanda, that goes for you as well." A gentle male voice added as a man with blond hair followed behind her, a little, red haired newborn tucked up protectively under his chin.

"Mommy, friends!" The black haired little girl chirped, grinning up at Stiles and Derek. 'Mommy' frowned at the newcomers, helping up the little boy.

"Who are your friends, Dulci?" The man asked.

"Stiles and Derek Hale." Stiles answered, helping the blond man pick up his red haired child.

"Oh. The new pack. Or revived, in this case." The disgruntled, black haired woman grumbled. Derek scowled at her and the man placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Now, now, Lena, be nice. No need to be rude just because you have a wailing, month old baby." He chided before turning to the two with apologetic brown eyes. "I'm sorry about that, gentlemen. Allow me to introduce our little bunch. My name is Rick Cuan, mate to Alpha Dawn Cuan. The little one in my arms is my sweet, little week old son, Cole. The little boy in my other arm is Roy, who will be turning one next month. Amanda is the little blond girl." Rick said with a gentle smile.

"My name is Delena Leidolf, mate to Alpha Lauressa Leidolf. My pups are Dulci, Carver, and Eli, my two year old triplets, Cheri, my 9 month old and my youngest is month old Fran. I was not happy about being made to bring her out in public." Delena seethed. Derek's face smoothed out in understanding as Stiles chatted with the little ones.

"Wow, so many talking kids. The packs we met last night had three toddlers and three infants. Hi little pups." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Mr. Stiles!" The returned the greeting, some of them with broken English.

"After you have your business sorted out, you are more than welcome to join our packs for a game night in the barn. Come on, everyone, let's head over there now. I'm sure that Mommy is anxious about being away from Fran for so long." Rick added, winking at Stiles, as he led the pups away. Delena followed after them, her heels clicking after her.

Derek and Stiles shared an apprehensive look.

This would be interesting.

* * *

Stiles stood behind Derek, his hands on his shoulders in a show of support, as his mate, Scott, Deaton, and Peter helped Sully and Carter draw lines for their territory. Elder Bryce was standing behind his fellow Elders, looking over their drafted paper work stating their pack dynamics and marriages.

"There! I think we're finally done!" Sully announced. Carter retraced one of the lines, then pulled back, satisfied.

"Agreed. Bryce, this is officially the Hale territory." He announced. Bryce put down the documents, wandering over to look at their handiwork. Satisfied, Bryce pulled back.

"Excellent. Derek, gather your pack. After you make sure that everyone signs those documents, meet the Elders and me in the gathering hall. It is time to officially declare your pack." He said. Derek nodded, meeting those stern, grey eyes.

"Yes, sir."

Stiles moved to the paper work and divided it up between Peter and Deaton.

"Der, grab the others. We'll start getting these ready." He said, sorting out the many, many papers. Derek kissed his temple before moving to do so.

The signing of the paper work took nearly half an hour. Most of it was contracts for the Council. That everyone agreed to the rules of the pack. That everyone agreed to the rules of the Council. That everyone would work to support and protect each other and the pups of the pack. Things like that. Everyone signed their pack agreement, which officially declared their pack, the deeds to their land, territory, and house. Stiles and Derek had to sign off on the marriage certificates and college acceptance letters. Deaton and Derek signed the birth control papers.

Finally, once that was settled, Deaton and Peter organized the papers in to a neat stack and the pack headed out.

Before they entered the hall, Derek stopped the group.

"I just want to let all of you know that I'm proud to call you my pack. I had Hale pins and jewelry made up for this occasion. Everyone, please wear something with our pack symbol for this occasion." He requested, presenting them a box full of it.

And so they did. Because of this occasion, everyone was already dressed formally. The boys were all wearing black slacks and shoes. Deaton had a black shirt underneath his lab coat. Derek placed his name tag on the jacket, with the Hale family symbol at the end of it.

Peter was wearing a black, button down under a grey suit jacket. He had an earring with the family symbol in his right ear and a pin on his jacket.

The twins were both wearing white button downs. Ethan's jacket was a light grey that had one button closed. His black tied hung behind it. Aiden's green jack hung casually open. Both twins grabbed necklaces with the symbol, slipping them around their necks.

Isaac wore a maroon collared shirt, with a pocket on the left side. He took one of the earrings in the box, slipping it in to his left ear.

Scott wore a navy blue, buttoned down shirt with a white tie. He took one of the rings, slipping it on to his right ring finger.

Danny wore a black, button down. He took one of the bracelets.

Stiles and Derek were both wearing their best, collared shirts. Derek's was a deep green button down, with a black tie. Stiles was a light red collared shirt, with a grey jacket over it. Both put on rings and necklaces, grinning at one another.

Allison wore a tight, black dress that came about four inches above her knee. A beige, half-jacket covered her bare shoulders. As she put in earrings, Cora slipped a necklace around her neck.

Cora was wearing a long sleeved, grey dress. She had dangling earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet.

Lydia was wearing her favorite, little black dress with a sea-foam green jacket over it. She had a necklace and bracelet with the symbols.

So, linking arms, Derek and Stiles led their pack to the meeting room.

* * *

"When many of you think of the Hale Family, you imagine my mother, Talia Hale. As her oldest surviving child, I have decided to restore my family to its former glory." Derek paused, waiting for protests. When he received none, he pulled Stiles' to his side.

"I have gathered together a strong pack. The man at my side is my mate of nearly one year now. He is a high school graduate and wants nothing more than to help our family grow. Stiles Stilinski Hale is the other half of the Hale Pack Alpha Pair." Stiles grinned at the familiar faces in the crowd.

"My sister Cora Hale, one of the three survivors of the fire, is a part of the pack. Joining her is her new mate, Allison Argent-Hale. Yes, I know, the Argents are one of the most notorious Hunter Families. However, Camille says that she is fine, so all of you should believe in her." He said, offering Allison a small smile, which was returned. Cora had her arm slung around Allison's waist,

"My Alpha-Beta will be my friend, and my mates' best friend, Scott McCall. At his side is his chosen mate, Isaac McCall." Isaac and Scott joined hands, sharing a proud smile. "Scott and I have worked together for over 3 years now, to put together a strong group of friends that we are now proud to call our pack mates."

"Ethan and Aiden, previously of Deucalion's Alpha Pack, are now a part of mine. They came to my side halfway through my war with the Alpha Pack, deciding that friendship was more important than power. Their mates, Lydia and Danny, are joining us as well. Both have gone to school with my mate and his second for years. Danny's computer skills will help keep my future pups safe, and Lydia is a banshee." That got a few surprised murmured. Lydia blushed, squeezing Aiden's hand.

"Peter Hale, my uncle, is the last surviving member of my family. He is going to support this pack to the best of his abilities."

"Dr Alan Deaton will be our Druid Emissary. He has agreed to help our family remain healthy as we grow."

"I will try my best to be the Alpha that my pack deserves. Stiles will help keep me inline if I begin to fail that promise." Derek finished his speech. The crowd applauded, happy for this new pack. Stiles leaned in to Derek, smiling up at him. He was rewarded with a little wink.

Finally, this madness was over and they could move on without any more formalities.

* * *

Stiles chuckled as Dulci and Amanda pulled Rick in to a quick dance.

"Would you like to hold Cole?" A woman asked. From the red curls falling over her shoulder, Stiles guessed that this was Dawn Cuan. He nodded, accepting the little baby in to his arms. His expression softened as his senses took in the little life. The fragile little heartbeat. The quiet breathing. He was awed by this little, tiny boy.

"He's absolutely precious." Stiles murmured, running a finger over his soft cheek. Dawn smiled, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"He is, isn't he? As are most babies. Is this the first time you've held a baby before?" She asked. Stiles shrugged.

"I'm sure it's not. It's just…in a few months, a year at the most, this could be me. Sitting amongst trusted allies, holding my baby. Or letting a stranger hold a baby." He added. Dawn nodded, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yes, it is an interesting thought." She agreed.

The two shared a quiet conversation as they watched over their packs. Dawn explained that she was a born werewolf, and had inherited her family pack. Sheila, Suzie, and Christine, her betas, were her cousins. Jem was Rick's brother, and Alex and Malcolm had wandered in to her pack.

Lauressa Leidolf joined them, her little daughter slung over her shoulders.

"My wife doesn't like our pups to leave the safety of our home until they can walk." She explained. Delena was sitting across the room from them, chatting with her twin brother, Seamus. Chanelle, Gaetan, and Carola, the Leidolf betas, were watching after Dulci, Eli, Carver, and Cheri. Hepsie, Lauressa's alpha-beta, was chatting with Derek and Scott.

That night, as Stiles shared a shower with his mate, he smiled softly.

Everyone was so nice. It was wonderful. He and his mate were accepted in to such a welcoming group. His inner-wolf felt better, knowing that its pups could interact with other pups without fear of being in danger.

* * *

Sunday, the pack packed up their things in to the car, went to a small diner for breakfast, and then headed towards Sanctuary.

"Our last day here." Derek said. Stiles yawned as he nodded.

"Yeah. It's kinda sad. I've met so many nice people. It'll be lonely when we get home." He admitted. Derek squeezed his knee.

"You'll be fine, babe, by helping the pack gets ready for the upcoming school year. And at some point soon, you'll have your heat." Derek said with a wink. Stiles blushed, nodding.

That was true enough.

After spending two hours in meetings with the Council, Stiles was handed three heavy binders full of various forms of paperwork. Derek took two of them from him, and the two made a quick trip back to the car to unload it.

When they returned, the rest of the pack was sitting around a large bon fire.

Chatting with a new pack.

"Gus Arnou, and my wife, Antheia. You two must be Derek and Stiles Hale." A big, burly man said, offering them his hand to shake. Antheia was sitting next to him, smiling pleasantly. She was a big-boned, homely sort of woman with straight brown hair and hazel eyes. Derek took it, nodding, as Stiles slung an arm around Derek's middle, smiling at the little boy in Antheia's arm

"This is our youngest, Sal. Our year old daughters, Alyse, Catie, and Keighley, are playing with the other children. Our second, Leti, and betas, Cid, Andi are watching over them." Antheia explained, pointing to the people.

"Who is the beta that is talking to my second?" Derek asked as his arm slid around Stiles' shoulders, completing their embrace.

"Ryanne. Shel and Alaina must be talking to your female betas." Gus said. Stiles nodded.

"Yes. That's Derek's sister, Cora, and her mate, Allison." He pointed out.

The two groups talked for hours together. Once the sun began to go down, they agreed to keep in touch and the two packs left Sanctuary, heading for home.

Stiles didn't remember the journey home because he fell asleep, his belly full and comforted by his mate's quiet conversation with Cora.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, the ending was kinda rushed. Sorry about that, everyone, this was a really, really long chapter. Thankfully, we are out of the introductory chapters! Next chapter we get the heat and the start of college for the College-bound Hales.

- Kida-Asumi


	6. Watch what you heat

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf

C) This is the main fic of my Teen Wolf headcanon. Of Dens, Litters, and Heats is the spin off/make me happy sidestory companion to it.

D) I have done research about actual wolves. If the characters are a little ooc, I apologize, but it is my way of trying to combine their personalities and wolf instincts.

E) This story is range from January 2012 - May 2021(I think)

F) I ignore season 3 part 2. So, Allison is alive, Aiden is alive.

G) I also ignore that Derek lost his alpha status. According to what Peter said, he 'MAY' have to give up his alpha status. So I took that loophole and went with it.

H) THERE WILL BE SLASH. Maybe not the under the sheets kind, because I can't write a sex scene, but there will be slash.

I) I am cool with prompts. If you want to see some conversation or situation between characters, I will try my best to make it happen. Goddess knows I'll need some help with little filler scenes

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for the delay everyone! Work and finals were crazy! I hope everyone noticed that I updated all of my on-going works today ;) So, a few notes about this chapter:

Rough outline of this/next two chapters, in case anyone is wondering:

This one: August 2013 – December 2013

Next one: December 2013 – January 2014(potentially February; it depends on how long Christmas and the rest of December and January take. 20 pages is definitely the maximum number of pages I'm willing to edit at a time :P)

Fic stats – 8377 hits, 193 alerts

**Special thanks to: **eseifer44, MulderScully, dlondon, Kentgirl91, Omega696, Bornrider2, Gummy Bears are awesome, Hyland19, Bertao3, kit-kat97, gabibarbosa93, punkichan911, -Worm, baileyflesher98, Samuel Wheeler, simplyfabulous3696, Bambam3527,

To garbibarbosa93: Your review made me smile. The people at work were pretty sure I was possessed xD I appreciate your feedback and what you'd like to see. If you ever want me to write something, I have a little side story for this universe called Of Dens, Litters, and Heats.

To Samuel Wheeler: As of right now, I'm updating once a week at the minimum. After I finish a few of the projects I'm working on, that might increase, but no promises. These chapters just will not stop growing!

* * *

The rest of July flew by. Before Stiles knew it, they were preparing for their first full moon as a united pack.

Stiles watched as Lydia complained to her husband about having to hike around the woods at night. Danny and Ethan were sitting down, lacing up their running shoes. Allison was making sure that they had enough water to keep them hydrated. Peter and Cora were discussing with Scott and Isaac where they would go.

Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tugging him in close.

"Something wrong?" Stiles looked up and he shook his head.

"Nope. Just bored." He grinned. Derek rolled his eyes at the blunt comment, bumping their hips together. He pulled away to approach the pack, calling for their attention.

"Everyone ready? We have about an hour until moonrise." Derek added. The group gave various comments of consent, and one by one, they filed out the door.

Now they that had a house, they would simply run around their property, howling and marking their territory. Danny had decided to manage a bonfire in their fire pit. When they had human children, those children couldn't exactly run around at night in the woods. It would be unsafe. So the fire pit had been built as a solution. The children could roast marshmallows or tell stories around it instead.

Stiles had grown to love the nights of the full moon. His instincts were powerful, but not overwhelming. It was a bit like drinking an energy drink. He wanted to run and play-fight and have sex.

Which wasn't a bad idea. With a sly grin, he turned to Derek, taking his hand and tugging him in to the shadows of the trees.

* * *

August 2013 - September 2013

August marked the beginning of the school year for the college-bound pack members.

As both were attending Deaton's old college, Scott and Danny were unaffected by the change, going along with the new flow of campus life with ease. The limited parking and large classes were some of the flaws. The two met up for lunch every day, and also traveled to campus together.

Allison, Lydia, and Ethan began school at a local, community college. The three carpooled as well, though their schedules didn't allow for them to meet up for lunch. Of the three, Allison had the best time adjusting to it. Ethan didn't deal well with the large amounts of strangers. They made him nervous, and put his instincts on edge.

And then there was Lydia.

College was too quiet of a place for Lydia to get the attention that she thrived on. When she rolled her eyes and commented on something, she didn't have people agreeing with her. When she wore a new outfit to school, people didn't acknowledge her.

Her new home was full of people that bickered over the silliest of things. Not a day rolled by that she didn't hear the boys fighting over hair gel or Stiles whining because his keys were missing, or that Peter's lucky something was gone and his bar would burn down because of it.

Before she lost her mind, Lydia decided to say to hell with it and started a new, independent routine that was all her own.

So on her tenth day of class, she sat in the middle of the room, painting her nails, listening to her professor, but not taking any notes.

She didn't need them, anyway. This was just a formality.

When she got home that day, she stripped off her clothes, put on her bikini, took her homework, and sat out by the pool for hours.

When this cycle repeated for three weeks, the pack finally noticed.

"Where's Lydia?" Allison had asked first. She had returned from kissing Cora goodbye and wanted to ask Lydia for help with her math problems to find her not where she would have normally been. Stiles looked up from where he and Scott were playing cards at the living room table, frowning.

"She's out by the pool, like she always is." Derek spoke up, turning another page of the magazine that he was reading. The cover had mentioned one of his favorite bands, so he had bought it when he and Stiles went for a midnight ice cream run the night before.

"Always? How long has she been doing this?" His mate asked, his concern for his friend growing, even as he realized that Lydia had been spending a lot of time outside of the house. He just thought that she had been shopping or creating new outfits or something. Derek shrugged.

"It's something she's been doing for a month now. She's okay, though. I monitor her heartbeat incase trouble finds her before she manages to scream."

"I'll go check on her." Stiles decided, standing up. He passed his cards to Allison, squeezed Derek's shoulder, and headed outside.

* * *

Lydia was resting on a blanket beside the pool, tapping a pen on the ground as she did some quiz or puzzle in a magazine. She glanced up at him when he approached, but otherwise ignored him, even when he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing, Lydia?" He asked, trying to come off as casual. When she glared, he winced.

Casual had failed him.

"Shutting out the world." She replied with surprising honesty. When Stiles continued to wait for her to elaborate, she let out a dramatic sigh and sat up, glaring at him.

"My parents want to come see the house. They want to visit my school. Now that I'm out of reach for both of them, they want nothing more than to be in my life. So today, at school, Mom finally tracked me down. She went crazy, screaming at me while trying to hug me. I screamed back and it was just…ugh, I can't take this anymore." She huffed, shutting the magazine. Stiles rested a supportive hand on her shoulder to remind her that he was still listening.

"At school, I know no one. I try to make friends, I really do, but they just brush me off. One of the bitchier chicks told me that I was trying too hard. Ha, I don't try for people, Stiles. People try for me." Stiles agreed with that. Lydia's presence was an impressive one. She could make the largest of men feel miniscule. People needed to bow down or face her wrath. It was really great when you were on her side.

"Here I feel like I'm in the background. My studies are so easy that I paint my nails in them. I don't need to participate in the study groups. I don't have the whole werewolf thing to relate to. I love Aiden, but he isn't exactly as welcoming as Ethan is with Danny." She admitted bitterly. Sensing that she was done, Stiles squeezed her shoulder.

"No more of that then, Lydia. You're as much a part of this pack as anyone else. I'm not sure what to do or say about your parents. I knew that they weren't the best. If you want to let them visit us, feel free. I'll help you get the place ready. If you don't, Derek can be pretty scary when he wants to be. If they start to harass you at school, I'll start going with you. That's not okay, Lydia. You're there to get a start in the world, not be dragged back home. And here…well, I don't do much during the day. That will change when this heat hits, but until then, we could go out and do stuff. Catch a movie, go to the store. Stuff like that." He shrugged. Suddenly he had his arms full of a sniffling Lydia.

"Thanks Stiles."

* * *

When Aiden stumbled home that night, it was close to four in the morning. He and Cora had had one hell of a time getting all of the drunks to leave. By the time they had managed, they had delayed the closing process by an hour and a half.

So he was surprised to see Lydia sitting in their bed, dressed in a new set of pink-laced lingerie, reading the latest issue of Cosmo.

"Babe?" He questioned, voice hoarse. Lydia didn't look up at him, just patted the spot beside her. Closing the door, Aiden quickly joined her.

"My parents are coming over in two weeks. To get them off my back. For the next few months, we are going on double dates with Derek and Stiles every Sunday. You and I are going to start spending more time together as well. I want to know more about your instincts. I love you, and if we're going to make this work, these are the terms that need to be nonnegotiable." She added, looking up at him. He frowned when he noticed that she had been crying. He nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head, leaning against him.

"Not yet. Ask me next week?" He pressed his lips to the top of her head. Lydia handed him the remote to their TV and they sat there for the next half an hour, Lydia reading her magazine, Aiden watching the early news. Finally, they left the bed to get ready for bed and turned in for the night, cuddling close.

When Allison came to get Lydia for school the next morning, she found them like that, and she left them to their dreams.

* * *

November 26th, 2013

Stiles was sipping on his coffee when his pre-heat hit. He had been pondering what to buy at the store that afternoon when suddenly he let out a low growl and broke the handle on his coffee cup. Hearing the sound of glass breaking, Cora and Peter came to investigate.

"Stiles?" Cora asked as they entered the room. He snarled at her, abandoning his cup and moving towards the sink.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'll call Derek." Peter muttered, all by running from the room to get away from the hormonal time bomb that was his Alpha-submissive. Cora didn't reply, silently cleaning up the glass and coffee.

* * *

When Derek came home 30 minutes later, Cora and Peter were sitting in the living room, pretending that the sounds of furniture moving upstairs was absolutely normal.

"What is he doing?" Derek asked. Both shrugged.

"We didn't want to get our asses handed to us by a hormone-overloaded submissive." Peter explained as he turned the page of his newspaper.

Bracing himself, Derek exited the room to look for his mate.

He found him in one of the bathrooms, scrubbing at a clean patch of countertop.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" He asked as he hovered in the doorway. His mate dropped the cleaning cloth, turning to look at him. Derek watched the range of emotions play out across Stiles' face, fascinated by the way that he settled on lust, pupils growing wide.

"Derek." Stiles practically purred, nearly bouncing over to his mate. He wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging him down for a kiss. "I missed you." Another kiss. "How was your day?" He asked. Derek decided to run with it, not about to question his mate's good mood.

"It wasn't great. All of my classes dragged on." He explained. Stiles pouted, leaning up to press kissed to his jawline.

"My poor, sexy man. Why don't I help make you feel better?" Stiles asked, sucking on the patch of skin right below his ear. Derek's eyes closed at the feel of his mate's warm tongue and lips against one of his more sensitive patches of skin.

"Babe, we shouldn't do this here." Derek managed to grunt out, gently grabbing on to Stiles' hips and pushing him back. Stiles hummed his agreement as he began to nibble along Derek's jaw. Trying to retain some semblance of control, Derek bent down and grabbed the back of Stiles' knees, hauling him up so that they were eyelevel.

"Ah, Der!" Stiles moaned, rubbing his groin against his mates. Derek flushed, getting a good grip on Stiles' ass before connecting their lips. Stiles dug his fingers in to Derek's shoulders, moaning wantonly as Derek directed them to their bedroom.

He tossed Stiles on to the bed before pulling off jacket. Stiles grinned at the sight of him stripping, leaning back on his elbows to watch. His cock gave a little throb when his shirt rode up. Without thinking, Stiles shoved his hand down his pants, wrapping his fingers around his hard cock.

"Mh, baby." Stiles moaned, head falling back as he pumped his cock, getting a steady rhythm going.

Derek watched, distracted from undressing, as his mate jerked off.

"Touch yourself." He managed to croak out as his cock began to harden. Stiles eyes snapped open and he grinned, winking.

His free hand slid under his shirt, pinching at his nipple. His legs slid open as he rolled it between his fingers, shifting his grip on his cock to a more comfortable position.

When he began to reach his peak, Stiles jerked his chin up, silently asking for his mate. Derek all but jumped on him, connecting their lips in a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongue. Stiles moaned, pushing his hips up to rub against Derek's. He flipped his palm so that it was rubbing at Derek's cock, shuddering at the friction it gave to him.

"Der." Stiles panted. Derek pulled his upper lip between his teeth as his hand slid under the back of Stiles' shirt, his claws peeking out and digging into his back.

"Stiles." He growled out, his tongue dipping back in to that warm mouth.

The growl did it for Stiles, screaming his mate's name as his orgasm hit him so hard that he actually blacked out for a moment. Unprepared for the amount of pheromones that Stiles' was releasing, Derek came too, groaning Stiles name as his cum slicked his boxers. The two lay there in the afterglow, trying to get ahold of themselves.

"Better?" Derek nuzzled Stiles' cheek before planting a kiss to his slightly parted lips. His husband grinned up at him, his semi-clean hand rising to cup his face.

"Much. Welcome home, baby." He chuckled, pulling him in for a slow, languid kiss. Derek followed easily, his tongue gently parting Stiles' lips, running along the contours of his mouth before brushing his tongue, rubbing gently.

"Shower?" Stiles asked when they parted. Derek nodded, kissing his forehead.

"Definitely."

* * *

The pre-heat definitely made for a tense-household. Peter and Aiden began to spend long periods outside of the house. Ethan tried to avoid being in the same room with Stiles. Isaac and Scott attempted to remain as normal as possible, but stayed a healthy distance away from Stiles.

"If you don't get pregnant this heat, there is no hope for you." Cora grumbled in disgust at the fumes of pheromones rolling off of Stiles. Four days had passed since his pre-heat started. He continued with his mood swings, always calming down after an orgasm.

Deaton had also confirmed that the high amount of pheromones was a good sign.

"It means that your body is ready for pups, Stiles. This is wonderful news." He assured them. Stiles grinned up at his husband.

"I could be having your baby in a few months." He beamed. Derek kissed his forehead, relieved that this was looking to be a fertile heat.

* * *

December 3rd, 2013

It was so hot. So unbearably hot.

Where was his mate?

Suddenly his ass was pulled up in the air. He whined low in his throat, wanting his mate. At the answering growl, Stiles rested his forehead on his arms, submitting to his Alpha.

He always took the heat away.

Something wet was on his heated back. A tongue. It traveled lower, reaching the top of his cleft. It pulled away, causing Stiles to whine. A low chuckle, the air from it caressing his bare ass. Teeth scraped his chest. No, not teeth.

Fangs. Much, much sexier.

"Derek." Stiles moaned when he gave the flesh of his ass a tug. The other cheek received a firm smack, followed by a tug. He growled low in his throat, pleased by his. Derek's lips returned to his ass, moving back to his cleft. When it dipped it, he moaned, arching in to the touch. Derek placed a hand on each cheek, parting it so that he could drag his tongue lower, massaging the skin with firm, quick stroke.

When he breached him, Stiles gasped, throwing his head back.

God that tongue.

Derek lapped around the entrance before dipping in a bit. Stiles thrust back against it, wanting it deeper. He felt Derek's amused smirk before his tongue pressed against the tightening muscles. Stiles panted, wanting so badly to reach down and grab his weeping cock to give him some semblance of relief.

Don't. At his alpha's command, he let out a low whine of protest. Derek pulled back from his ass, causing him to let out a frustrated groan.

"Please." He begged. Derek kissed his lower back as the sound of a cap being popped was heard. Stiles' body began to shake in anticipation of what was to come.

He was not disappointed.

The tip of Derek's lubricated finger was accompanied by his wet tongue. The finger pressed down as his tongue pressed up. Stiles let out a pleased grunt, trying to widen his ass to take in those appendages. Derek shifted behind him, trying to get in a more comfortable position. When the second finger slipped in and the two began to stretch him in preparation for the thing he desired most, Stiles let out an eager whine, thrusting back onto those finger. He wondered for a minute where the tongue went briefly before he got his answer.

"Fuck!" He shouted as his cock was surrounded by the sweltering heat that was Derek's mouth. His body wasn't sure where to thrust. Those fingers were working on giving him what he wanted most, but that mouth would be able to give him a quick fix.

Move. And so he did, first thrusting into his mouth. Derek held him there long enough for him to lick his slit before he eased up, allowing Stiles to ram those moving fingers back in to his ass. The pattern continued until a third finger was pushed in his entrance, causing the second to graze his prostate. He would have blown his load then and there if Derek hadn't squeezed the base of his cock, stalling his imminent orgasm.

"Derek, fuck, so good." He moaned as Derek stretched him with fingers one and three, while pressing and rubbing against his prostate with finger two. Derek's mouth closed around the head of his weeping cock, his tongue lapping greedily at the pre-cum. Stiles made the mistake of opening his eyes, almost cumming again when he noticed that Derek was stroking his own cock, his lube-slicked hand giving short, to-the-point tugs and strokes. "Now, baby, oh god please." He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on the various sensations that were assaulting his body.

He felt Derek pulled away from his cock and his fingers pulled out, causing a high whine to leave his throat. Derek parted his cheeks, lining the tip of his dick with his entrance. He pushed in slowly, allowing Stiles to adjust. Stiles squeezed the incoming cock, trying to hurry along the process. He wanted to be shoved down on the mattress as his ass was assaulted with his mate's cock, slamming balls deep in to him.

And so he sent that image to his mate.

Derek let out a feral growl, his hand going to his upper back and holding him down against the mattress as he pulled out and slammed back in. Stiles let out a growl as that thrust resonated throughout his body. Derek kept up the pace that he had started, his hand wandering down to Stiles cock. Stiles shuddered as his warm, powerful hand began to stroke his cock, rolling his palm once he reached the sensitive slit.

"There, baby!" Stiles shouted when he slammed in to his prostate. Derek picked up the pace, working his submissive to completion. When his knot began to swell up, Stiles groaned loudly, stilling his body to feel that cock he loved so much pressing against his inner walls, expanding him past his limits, to fill him with the seed that would give him children.

When the first wave of cum filled him, Derek began to quicken his pace with his hand. The third swipe of his thumb over the slit had Stiles cumming all over the sheets, dirtying them for the first time.

Sometimes, he felt really bad for the maids.

"Mh…s'nice." He sighed, relaxing as he was filled. Derek was rubbing his back, thanking his submissive for being so compliant. He snuggled in to the pillows, content to just rest of awhile. His Alpha was marking him from within, and he had just had one of the best bouts of sex in his life. He could have just conceived his first litter.

He could sense his mate's satisfaction as if it were rolling over him in waves. Derek let out a pleased growl, leaning over Stiles to press kisses to the back of his neck. Stiles turned his head to give him access, letting out a questioning whine as he offered him a hand. Derek pulled the top of his ear in to his mouth as he threaded their fingers together, waiting for his knot to finish doing its job.

As they waited, they shared kisses and nuzzles. Derek's lips brushed across his shoulders. His tongue lapped at the different vertebrae that made up his spine.

By the time that the knot finally softened, Stiles was in a light doze. Derek carefully slid out of him before lowering his hips for him. He lay down next to him, pulling a sheet over their bodies.

The last thing that Stiles remembered was a set of lips pressing against his forehead.

* * *

December 7th, 2013

Thank god for Derek's connections. Or black mail. Hell, maybe it was bribery.

But no matter the reason, Stiles was grateful for the private pool. The cool water on his heated skin was a nice contrast.

"Mh, Der, right there." He moaned softly, leaning back against the tiles of the pool as his mate thirsted in to him. Derek shifted a bit, tugging his hips closer to better the angle of his thrusts. His lips descended to the hollow at the bottom of Stiles' throat, nibbling and sucking at the skin. When he nipped, Stiles arched in to him, the bite causing his sensitive skin to tingle pleasantly.

And then the heat was back with a vengeance. Stiles shouted out in surprise before he grasped his Alpha's face, smashing their mouths together. Derek let out a low growl as he picked up the pace. Stiles slid a hand down to his weeping cock, seeking the orgasm that would take away the fire that had consumed his body. Derek worked his mouth and ass as Stiles worked his cock. He pulled away from Derek's mouth to begin chanting Derek's name as he felt the first wave of orgasms began to peak. Derek latched his mouth on to Stiles' jawline, nipping and sucking interchangeably.

"Oh fuck yes!" He shouted as he felt Derek's knot begin to swell. His orgasm followed just as quickly, temporarily blinding him as he managed to smack his prostate against Derek's swelling cock, the subtle feeling of that hard cock expanding too much for his body to process. He arched up as he came, his cum coating Derek's chest. Derek's hands tightened on his hips, holding him steady as he began to fill Stiles.

"C'mere, baby." He practically purred, tugging Derek down to connect their lips in a softer kiss as he felt himself melt. His Alpha was filling him with his seed, his walls being coated with a lasting claim that marked him as taken. As mated. As loved. The soothing and familiar smell of his mate, all earthy and clean and just pure Derek. The pheromones that were coming from him helped soothe his inner wolf, chasing away the burn of the heat.

"S good?" Derek managed ask, somehow pushing his way past the overwhelming haze of pheromones, heat, and sex. Stiles felt his heart swell at that. He nodded, nuzzling the underside of his chin. He was safe and sated and warm in his Alpha's arms.

"Very." He practically purred, latching on to a particular sweet patch of Derek's skin, suckling on that delicious skin. Derek tilted his head back, his heightened senses appreciating the movements of his mate's mouth.

Eventually his knot subsided. Stiles yawned as Derek stood up in the pool, pulling him in to his arms.

"Shower and then bed?" Derek asked. Stiles mumbled something in to the crook of Derek's neck, his body sated for the time being. Derek smiled a little, tightening his grip on his mate.

The walk back to the hotel room was uneventful. He had taken the stairs as a precaution, not wanting to bump in to any people or creatures that might sense the pheromones that his mate was emanating. It wasn't something that they needed while Stiles was in heat, that was certain.

When he finally reached their room, he locked their door and tucked them in to bed. As his mate cuddled closer, he closed his eyes, resting until the heat returned.

* * *

December 11th, 2013

Stiles moaned as he slid the slice in to his mouth.

"So good." He managed to get out around bites. Derek swatted his knees.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He chided. Stiles rolled his eyes, continued to eat his pizza.

Their heat had ended yesterday. After sleeping for twelve hours, Derek and Stiles had climbed out of bed and showered, changed the sheets, and collapsed back in to bed for another four hours. Now here they were, eating their first meal post-heat.

Three extra-large meat lovers' pizzas.

As Stiles and Derek finished them off, Stiles cuddled close, smiling up at his husband. Derek raised a brow, curious of the seemingly random affection.

"I love you, Der. Thank you for taking care of me." He said, reaching up to cup his desperately-in-need-of-a-shave face. Derek's green eyes softened.

"I do it because I love you, Stiles. How are you feeling?" His hand settled on Stiles' lower back, gently pressing at the bruised flesh.

The shock of seeing it was still new to him. This time, however, he had managed to reign in his surprise and applied a salve to help speed up the healing process. Constant sex was bound to leave its mark, Stiles had reminded him. It didn't stop Derek from feeling guilty.

"Sore." Stiles said with a shrug. "It's a good kind of sore. It means that you loved me earnestly." He teased, mirth shining in his eyes. Derek rolled his eyes, even as he pressed their foreheads together.

And then Stiles' eyes widened in horror.

"Shit." He said, jumping up from the couch. He winced at the pain that came from his lower back, but began to pace nevertheless.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, rising in response to his mate's distress.

"Oh my fuck. What if…oh, pizza is probably not…fuck what if…" He mumbled, his hands rising to pull at his hair in frustration. Derek grabbed his shoulders, making him face him.

"Talk to me, Stiles." Derek ordered. Stiles looked up at his husband, biting his lip.

"I think I'm pregnant." He whispered.

The following silence spoke volumes. Finally, Derek took a step back. Stiles frowned, reaching for his husband.

"Give me a minute. If I'm going to know for sure, I need to be calm." Derek said. Stiles nodded, understanding that. Derek approached him again, pulling him in to his arms for a hug. He rested his cheek on top of Stiles' head, breathing in his scent. Stiles clung to him, his heart racing at the possibility.

A baby. A little part of him and a little part of Derek could be growing inside of him.

It was a thrilling but terrifying thought.

"Should we call Deaton?" Stiles murmured in to Derek's shoulder. Derek kissed the top of his head.

"No. I can do this. I just…I think I need to go for a run to clear my head. You could use a nap, too." The words were spoken in to his hair, causing an involuntary shudder to run through his body. He nodded, looking up at Derek.

"Shave too. I love your scruff, just not in excess." He joked, managing a weak chuckle. Derek cupped his face, pressing their lips together firmly.

"I will. No matter what, I love you." He whispered fiercely. Stiles gulped, tears blurring his vision.

"I love you too, Derek. I love you too."

* * *

When Derek slipped back in to the room an hour later, it was to the sound of the TV playing some type of sci-fi movie. Stiles was curled up on his side of the bed, fast asleep. Derek simply stood there for a minute, taking in his sleeping mate.

This man had been a catalyst of great change in his life for nearly the last 3 years. He went from some annoying brat to a dear friend to his supporter and now, his everything. Stiles needed his support in this, and as he was the only one who could accurately tell if he was pregnant, he needed to focus and not fuck this up.

The Alpha-pair had a deep connection with one another's bodies. If Derek's heart skipped a beat, Stiles could sense it from a few rooms away. If Stiles were sick, Derek would begin to worry for him, even if he didn't understand why at the time. It was a built in instinct that had evolved over the centuries to help a pack survive.

He was no replacement for an ultrasound. He couldn't see within his mate's womb and be able to identify the gender of the baby, or even how many were within. All he could tell was that the pheromones that his mate emitted had changed.

Werewolf pregnancies lasted roughly nine weeks. While Derek didn't understand all of the ins and outs of the process, that he knew for certain. Deaton could explain all the technical stuff when they met with him. The moment of conception was like flipping a switch within Stiles' body. His inner wolf would be content and would want to let it's mate know as soon as possible. That is why the pheromones changed. It was their wolves communicating to others.

So, taking a deep breath, Derek slipped off his shoes and went to take a quick shower. After shaving and tossing on a pair of sweats, he walked over to his mate, kneeling beside the bed. He raised a hand, running his knuckles down the side of his mate's face. Stiles let out a soft sigh that inquired who was touching him, which is returned with a quiet grunt. Stiles leaned in to the touch in response, settling in to sleep once more.

Derek shut his eyes, concentrating on his instincts. As he tapped in to his primal side, his Alpha awakened, seeking it's mate. Once it found it, the Alpha relaxed, content. He caught scent of his mate's familiar scent, letting it sweep over him like a light blanket.

Derek opened his red eyes when he found that little difference in his scent. He grinned, holding back from scooping Stiles in to his arms and smothering him with kisses. Instead he climbed into bed beside his mate, spooning behind him. Stiles leaned in to his warmth, a little smile slipping on to his face. Derek wrapped an arm around him, tugging him closer, and his other arm propped up his head and he watched his mate sleep.

He watched his pregnant mate sleep.

When Stiles opened his eyes, he was surprised by the dark that had fallen over the room. He frowned, trying to remember what was going on. When he felt Derek shift behind him, he remembered and settled his hand over Derek's. His mate threaded their fingers together before he began to place kisses along his neck. Stiles leaned in to in, yawning.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"About six hours. How are you feeling?" Derek countered. Stiles shrugged.

"Tired. Kinda crappy. Too much sleep, I think. How was your run?" He rolled over on to his back, staring up at his mate. Derek leaned down to press their lips together in a chaste kiss before reaching over and turning on the light.

"It was helpful. You're pregnant." Stiles nodded around another yawn, his mind taking in the reply.

And then his eyes shot open and he sat up, nearly smacking their heads together.

"I am?" He whispered as his hands pressed against his stomach, as if he could feel the baby. "You're not fucking with me?" Derek's expression softened and he reached up, resting a hand on the base of Stiles' neck.

"Yes. We're having a baby, Stiles. Take a deep breath and I'll teach you how to sense it." His hand began to massage his tense muscles. Stiles dropped his head, relaxing in to his touch. He did as instructed, trying to calm down enough to be rational. This was an important lesson he needed to learn. He could be scared and excited later. Eventually he nodded. Derek kissed his forehead, taking his hands.

"Close your eyes. Tap in to your primal instincts. Your wolf is eager to share this news with everyone, including you."

Stiles did. His eyes slid shut and he imagined sitting on a tree-stump on the Preserve, petting a wolf.

"You should be able to sense your state of being. Everything will feel normal except for one thing."

Stiles did notice that. Everything was the same as it always was, except that he felt the strong urge to guard something. Something precious.

And then he caught the scent. It was one he had never caught before, and his instincts told him to protect it.

"That scent. It means I'm pregnant?" He asked, opening his eyes. Derek nodded, a proud grin on his face.

"Very good, babe. Remember that scent. That's our version of a pregnancy test." He said. Stiles grinned widely, tenderly touching his stomach.

"We're having a baby." He whispered in awe. There was a tiny little life growing inside of him. "Oh Derek, we're having a baby." His breath hitched as tears filled his eyes. Derek pulled him close, situating him on his lap as their hands caressed his stomach. He kissed his temple, closing his eyes against the happy tears in his own eyes. The two sat there, basking in the idea of their little baby.

* * *

December 14th, 2013

Stiles rapidly understood why people waited between children. It was definitely the morning sickness thing.

He and Derek had just stopped to get gas when he suddenly found himself vomiting in the nearby trashcan. Derek's warm hand was rubbing at his back as his other arm supported him from collapsing, wrapped around his hips. When he finished, he accepted the gum that Derek gave him, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"How long will this last?" He croaked as he wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, burrowing in to his chest.

"I wish I knew, honey." Derek soothed(and mentally cringed at the petname that had slipped out), helping Stiles back in to the car. He handed him his pillow, kissing his forehead. Stiles pouted up at him, hoping that he could sleep the rest of the ride.

* * *

Stiles awoke when the car rolled to a stop. He blinked drowsily, looking out the window at their house.

"Want me to get the stuff in first?" Derek offered, turning to his spouse. Stiles shook his head, cuddling his pillow.

"I just want to go inside and be with everyone." He said softly. Derek stroked his cheek, concern in his green eyes.

"Sleepy?" He asked. Stiles shrugged.

"Hormones."

"Ah. Well come on, babe. They're hovering." He insisted, getting out of the car. Stiles climbed out of the car, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Better?" Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles. Stiles nodded, leaning in to his spouse.

When they entered the house, they were swarmed by their pack mates.

"Well?" Was the general question they asked. Derek looked down at his mate, who grinned at the pack, placing a hand on his belly.

"We're having a baby."

He was embraced by the majority of his pack members, faking a smile for as long as he could before he mentally called for his mate. Derek quickly pulled him from them, a possessive growl ripping from his throat.

"He needs room to breathe." Peter piped up as Stiles clung to Derek, the room spinning around him. The attack on his senses had been very disorienting. Once he regained control, he took a step back from his mate, though he allowed Derek's arms to continue to be wrapped tight around him.

"Should we call Deaton?" Scott eventually asked. Stiles shook his head, his hands covering his stomach as he thought about getting the baby examined by the druid. His mate was okay. His pack was okay. This strange, different human made him anxious.

"I want to cuddle up on the couch and watch TV. We can call him tomorrow." He explained. The pack agreed, and the group moved in to the living room, settling in to their usual positions. He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes next, he was curled up around Derek in their bed, the sunlight shining around their curtains.

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's waist, smiling against his side. It felt so good to be home, surrounded by familiar scents and sounds. He and his baby were safe here.

They were also safe in his bathroom, where he found himself fifteen minutes later, emptying the contents of the light meal he had had the night before. Derek was rubbing his back, concern rolling off him in waves. When he was finished, the two pretended as if it hadn't happened and went about their morning routine as normal. They brushed their teeth, took their shower, Derek shaved, and they got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. Peter, Cora, and Scott were up, a steaming pot of coffee already brewed. Stiles' nose crinkled at the coffee, sitting as far away from the pot as possible. Derek pulled out a box of saltines and the jug of apple juice that he had the pack buy for when they returned in case it was a fertile heat.

"Do you want me to call Deaton now or later?" Derek asked as Stiles munched on the crackers. He shrugged, one hand protectively on his belly.

"You could do it now. I want to go to him though. He doesn't need to be in this house." He growled. Scott frowned as Cora and Peter stifled chuckles. Derek kissed his forehead, placing his hand over Stiles'. Their baby needed to be protected at all costs.

"This is Stiles' safe place. His sanctuary. Now that he's pregnant, his trust with anyone not in the pack will be tested. It will take him a little while before he allows others in to the house. Deaton will be allowed in by the next pregnancy, or the one after." Peter explained to Scott. Stiles nodded his agreement. It was true. After Deaton proved that he wouldn't hurt their family, he could be trusted and allowed to visit their home.

Until then, it was in his best interests to stay the hell away from them.

* * *

Deaton smiled as Stiles and Derek entered his clinic, Derek's arm wrapped around Stiles. It widened when the rest of the pack followed them in. Stiles waved to him with his free hand, his other holding Derek's hand over his stomach. He too no offense to his caution. It was instinct, after all.

"Hello, everyone. Scott, would you please put the sign to closed?" He asked. Scott did so, and the group followed Deaton in to the back. "Now, Stiles, would you like to have your exam now or later?" He asked. Stiles shrugged.

"Now is fine. There's not a lot you can do, right? I mean, I don't exactly birth the child from my lower regions, so the exam should take place above the waistband, right?" He asked. Deaton nodded.

"A bit below the waist band, but above your navel. If you'll go ahead and get up on the table for me, please. Derek, if you would be so kind and hold your mates hands that would be much appreciated. He will feel that I am going to harm the pup, so he will lash out at me. You will be at a better vantage point and can see that I would do no such thing, and can calm him." He explained. Derek nodded, and the two walked over to the examination table. Stiles laid back on it, giving Derek his hands. Instantly he was on edge, not liking how exposed he was. His instincts were screaming for him to curl up, but he pushed that back. Derek squeezed his hands, a reminder and a warning both.

Deaton didn't do much at first. He just checked his pulse, his BP, his breathing and heartbeat, taking in to account his inner panic. When he began to gently press on his abdomen, Stiles let out a feral growl, shifting and sitting up. Derek tightened his grip, growling down at him, a warning to knock it off. Stiles flinched, though his eyes narrowed defiantly. He let out a confused whine, which Derek answered with a reassuring growl. Stiles sighed, lying back down, though his claws remained out. Deaton approached slowly, continuing with the pressing.

"From the outside, everything seems normal. Everything that should be hard is, which is great news. Now, do you want to hear the heart beat?" He asked. Stiles nodded, grinning up at Derek in excitement. Derek's expression softened. He and Stiles would be able to hear the proof of that growing little life inside of him. What more could they ask for?

And so Deaton applied a cool gel to Stiles abdomen as Scott set up the machine.

And then, with a bit of pressing and the flip of a switch, their babies' heartbeat filled the room.

Stiles grinned up at Derek despite the wet tears streaming down his face. Derek pressed their foreheads together, relief that he didn't realize he needed running through him.

Their baby was a real, live thing.

Deaton waited about ten minutes before he shut off the sound and turned to face the group. As Stiles and Derek cleaned him up, Deaton passed out packets he had prepared for this.

"Werewolf pregnancies last a grand total of nine weeks, starting on the day of conception. I'll take a bit of blood work to determine just when that was. I estimate that this litter will be born in late January or early February. Because of the rapid development, an accurate number of how many children you may be having is impossible to tell. If you miscarry, if will be obvious. If you start to feel different, you will know. This pregnancy is a very instinctual process. I am just here to make sure that you and the baby turn out healthy, Stiles. I'm going to write a prescription for pre-natal vitamins. Why don't you come back and see me on the 29th?" He suggested. Stiles nodded, allowing Derek to help him off the table.

"Thank you, Deaton. For everything."

And so, with the new information in hand, the pack returned home.

* * *

**A/N: **So, before I ramble, lets address a few things:  
1) The heat: I researched the stages of wolf/lupine heats extensively before I took on this fic. It has three stages, each a week long in Stiles' case - horny/mood, sex(literal heat), start of pregnancy/moody because no pregnant. I'm not really familiar with how knots work, but my sex beta, Emil, said that I did fine with it. Feedback is always, always appreciated with sex chapters. And no, no sex for awhile. Too much going on for our pregnant baby and his pack :D  
2) the pregnancy: I researched this as well. I think I tweeked it to fit my own interests(I can't find my notes of what changes I made, so I can't explain them). I use three weeks to represent a trimester. The babies will be born in their human forms, even if they are not human. Deaton's ultrasound machine can't identify how many pups there are, or their gender. We're going on faith here that the pups are okay. If you have an issue with that, deal.

I hope that you guys enjoyed the Lydia scene. I tried not to make her a whiny bitch, because she's not one, but she needed this to develop as a character.

So, did you like the heat? I'm curious to see how many of you will comment on it. Our babies are due in February 2014(so in our reality, they are currently 3 months old). When Stiles is pregnant, I will always use plural for the pups in my comments, even if he only has one. It makes for consistency.

Depending on how the Supernatural Season 9 Finale goes, Stiles might be hormonal as hell during this pregnancy. I will definitely use him as a way to vent.

- Kida-Asumi


	7. Most wonderful time of 2013

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf

C) This is the main fic of my Teen Wolf headcanon. Of Dens, Litters, and Heats is the spin off/make me happy sidestory companion to it.

D) I have done research about actual wolves. If the characters are a little ooc, I apologize, but it is my way of trying to combine their personalities and wolf instincts.

E) This story is range from January 2012 - May 2021(I think)

F) I ignore season 3 part 2. So, Allison is alive, Aiden is alive.

G) I also ignore that Derek lost his alpha status. According to what Peter said, he 'MAY' have to give up his alpha status. So I took that loophole and went with it.

H) THERE WILL BE SLASH. Maybe not the under the sheets kind, because I can't write a sex scene, but there will be slash.

I) I am cool with prompts. If you want to see some conversation or situation between characters, I will try my best to make it happen. Goddess knows I'll need some help with little filler scenes

**More relevant info to this chapter:** My babies are having their first baby! I'm so very, very happy about this. This little chapter covers the tail end of December. It also addresses a few of the questions that I have received about Stiles' pregnancy. Next chapter will cover January all the way up to the birth (maybe including the birth, I'm not sure yet). My house doesn't have AC at the moment; so unfortunately, my muse has rebelled and refused to work with me. This chapter is shorter than I wanted, and I'm so sorry about that everyone. Pregnant sex next chapter? Suggestions?

Rough outline of this/next chapter, in case anyone is wondering:

This one: December 2013

Next one: January – February 2014

Fic stats – 10042 hits, 219 alerts

**Special thanks to: **MulderScully, Daughter of King Orrin, acjordon, The Dark Lady55, O.o' 'O.o, mudder3300, malkav128, Kosztuszka, LittleLoretta5, HiYouLookFamiliar, Someone-Like-You07, Samuel Wheeler, Spinestalker

* * *

December 23rd, 2013

Even though most classes had been cut because of the holiday season, Derek Hale refused to let his students slack because of cultural implied family obligations. He didn't stop them from traveling or anything like that; rather, anyone that wanted to come to the class and work out the stress of the holidays was more than welcome to.

After the last few days of a hormonal spouse, Derek certainly needed the occasional sparing session.

Derek watched his class work themselves out, even as his mind was making a mental checklist of what he and Ethan had to pick up on their way home from work. With his children being born in a little over a month, Stiles and Lydia were in a nursery planning frenzy. Stiles' first semester in full swing, the progress was made in increments where his spouse was awake or not puking his guts out.

Or making faces because of Lydia's perfume or his after-shave.

Derek wondered if his mother's pregnancy with Cora had been this bad.

Thankfully, the semester had ended for the college pack members. Derek felt better about leaving his mate at home. Not only would he be protected, but he also could work out his frustrations and hormones on them before Derek returned home. It also allowed him to make the difficult decisions that Stiles would disagree with at first, without having to fight with him.

Like the surprise he had for him when he got home tonight.

Derek was 99.99% certain that he was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

"What in this hell is this?" Stiles asked, hands on his hips as he glared at the huge, black vehicle in front of him. Behind him, Scott winced. Stiles could be as stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be, and that no-nonsense tone indicated that he really, really wanted to be this week. Derek gave him his best, innocent smile, as he approached him, hands up in surrender.

"Just a little something to help me sleep at night, Stiles. Why don't you give her a spin?" He asked, offering his mate the keys. Stiles' brown eyes narrowed as he glared at Derek.

"No. I don't want it. Take it back. My jeep will work just fine, or I can take the van." He said, crossing his arms. Derek withheld a sigh, a headache forming because of the impending argument.

"Your jeep isn't safe for you to drive while pregnant, Stiles. And the van isn't exactly new." He pointed out. Stiles shrugged, standing his ground.

"I'm almost out of my first trimester, Derek. Hell, I'm not even showing. And I haven't driven the jeep since we returned home. I take the van. Also, nine times out of ten I'm in your Camaro." He scowled. Derek approached him, winding his arms around his waist.

"Then take it for me. I'll feel better if you're driving it." He tried. "I like to know that my babies won't be jostled because of morons on the road." Stiles glared.

"I'm a full grown adult who also happens to be a werewolf. Our unborn children are two inches long at best." He huffed, unimpressed. Derek sighed, taking his hands. He pressed their foreheads together, widening his eyes and sticking out his bottom lip.

"Please, babe?" He asked. "Just give it a try? For a week? I don't know what I would do if some drunk somewhere hurt you." Derek's voice wavered a bit at the thought. It caused Stiles' heart to clench painfully in response to his mate's distress.

Stiles felt himself caving. Between the pout on his mate's lips to the sincerity in his voice, he was starting to feel like a dick. Derek wasn't trying to baby him. He was just trying to protect him in every way that he could, as his instincts dictated. Stiles' inner wolf was pleased by this, happy to accept the extravagant gift. But his pride as a man wasn't too happy about it. He sighed, squeezing their hands.

"Only while I'm pregnant." He agreed, brushing their lips together. "And you have to take care of the gas and maintenance." Suddenly he was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Stiles. I love you." Derek whispered. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Derek hadn't really asked for much in their relationship. After the incident with the Darach, he had tried to be as courteous as he could possibly be. When they became mated, his instincts demanded that he worship Stiles. It was about time that Stiles started to give back. It was time that he started accepting his gifts and returning them.

"You're welcome, baby. Do you want your favorite for dinner tonight?" He asked as he pulled back. When his favorite smile crossed Derek's face, Stiles knew that this was a good start.

"Yeah, that'd be great." He agreed happily, breaking their embrace. He kept his hand on Stiles' lower back as he led him inside, nodding at Scott as they walked past. Stiles placed a hand on his stomach, hoping that their baby got that smile.

Scott remained outside for a few minutes, taking in the argument that he had just witnessed. If they all remained as tame that that, his life was going to be pretty dull.

* * *

December 24th

When Stiles and Derek had returned from their…vacation, John had received a text message from Scott. When they appeared on his doorstep the next morning, he knew.

He was going to be a grandfather.

His 19 year old son was going to be a father (mother?).

And so as he watched his son, Scott, and Lydia decorate the Christmas tree in his living room, he was trying to imagine next year when a little toddler or two were trying to pull off the ornaments. Would they be carbon-copies of his Stiles, with straight brown hair and joy-filled brown eyes? His son had been such a happy child, always laughing and playing with he and his mother. Would his grandchildren look like his son-in-law? Would they have Derek's serious expressions and expressive green eyes? A combination of both? Melissa squeezed his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts, as she sat down next to him, handing him his coffee. He nodded his thanks, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It will be okay, you know." She murmured. John shrugged, tightening his arm. He wasn't sure about that. However, he voiced a different concern.

"I know it's just…where is the baby going to come out at?" He asked. Stiles laughed, his werewolf hearing catching the question. Turning to his father, he cupped his belly.

"I'm going to cut them out, Dad." He said cheerfully. John's eyes widened in horror.

"Stiles, don't put it like that!" Scott groaned as Melissa called for John.

"Is…is he serious?" He wheezed. Scott nodded, sighing.

"Yeah. We're not sure how it works, or will work, but from the information we have been researching, Stiles will use his claws to open his womb and retrieve the babies.

"My healing abilities will help keep me safe, too. If something goes wrong, Deaton and Derek will apparently be a howl away." He teased, even if the thought of the upcoming birth made him a little sick to his stomach. He was putting off his worries until later. First he had to get the house ready for his offspring.

"Sheriff, what do you think he's going to have?" Lydia asked, sensing the need for a change in topic. John thanked whoever was watching over him for that.

"I'm not sure. I want to wait until he starts having cravings." John answered honestly. That was how Claudia had guessed what Stiles was going to be.

"I wonder what I'll crave. A mayonnaise and jelly sandwich?" He suggested. Scott's nose wrinkled in disgust as he put up the last of the candy canes.

"Dude, if they get that crazy, you're eating in your bedroom." He warned.

As the three began to bicker, John retreated back in to his thoughts. While the future held so many uncertainties, at least the present hadn't changed all that much.

* * *

Stiles yawned widely as he and Derek exited their bathroom, freshly showered and in clean pajamas.

After dinner with his father, he, Lydia, and Scott had returned home to find their pack mates lounging around the living room, watching the news. Feeling sleepy, Stiles had sought out his mate. Derek had been chatting with Peter in the kitchen. Stiles had wrapped his arms around him, yawned, and Derek decided that bedtime was best.

"Tomorrow is going to be a lot of fun." Stiles declared as he climbed in to their bed. Derek reached for him, tugging him in close.

"I turn 27 tomorrow. I'm a 27 year old Alpha that is soon going to be a father." Derek said in to his shoulder. Stiles chuckled, cuddling in to his embrace.

"Yes you are, babe. Do you think that the baby will be born on Valentine's Day?" He asked. Derek thought about that for a minute, mentally calculating the date.

"Maybe? I think that that's a bit over our due date. I expect the first of February to be the day that they are born." He shrugged. Stiles accepted that answer, closing his eyes as he prepared for sleep. When Derek sat up, Stiles cracked open an eye, watching his mate.

Derek was reaching for the remote to their TV with one hand as his other scratched his chin.

"What are we watching?" Stiles asked softly, tightening his grip on Derek's waist. Derek shrugged, flipping to one of their movie stations.

"We're not, really. I just needed something else, you know?" He asked. Stiles did. Background noise had been a part of his nightly routine for the majority of his life.

"Der?"

"Hm?"

"Is it weird that I want to contact some of the other alpha-mates? Can I?" He asked. Stiles had meant to ask Peter earlier that day, but Lydia had suggested they look for paints for the nursery, and it had slipped his mind. Derek's hand ran through his hair as he shook his head, simply watching him.

"Yes, you can. Mom kept in contact with quite a few of the other pack 'Moms.' Most of them were looking for advice on how to adapt to their new pregnancies and hormones. Why? Is something wrong?" Stiles shook his head, watching his fingers play with a loose string on Derek's sweats.

"Not really. Maybe? I just want someone to talk to who knows what's going on with my body. Baby, you're good, but you're not that good." He teased. Derek playfully ruffled his hair, but didn't comment. "Should I call one of them? Facebook them? Would you be there with me?" He asked, his gut tightening anxiously at the thought. Derek's thumb massaged one of his temples.

"I can be if you want me to be, Stiles. How is up to you. Whatever you think is best. Who are we contacting?" Stiles grinned at the 'we' in that question. Derek's support would always mean everything to him.

"Deo Varg, I think. His triplets will be a year old in four months, remember?" He asked, cuddling close when Derek slid under the covers, his arm curling around his back. Derek remembered, kissing his forehead.

The two continued their quiet discussion until both fell asleep, the TV giving off a soft blue light in the room.

* * *

December 25th, 2013

Stiles woke Derek up early the next morning with coffee and kisses.

"Happy birthday, baby." He had said a wide grin on his face. Derek had blinked sleepily at him for a few minutes, his hands settled on Stiles' hips as he became aware of his surroundings. Derek offered a sleepy grin, returning the kiss that Stiles leaned down to give him.

When Stiles returned to his upright position, Derek frowned. He must not be awake because it felt like Stiles was still leaning over him. His green eyes focused on his mate, then settled on his abdomen.

Derek beamed at what he saw.

His mate was finally beginning to show. Awed, Derek tenderly placed a hand over his stomach.

"Exciting, isn't it? Your baby wanted to be here for your big day too." He grinned, his eyes misting.

"Oh Stiles." Derek breathed, sitting up. He pulled him on to his lap, resting his back against his chest. Their hands cupped his stomach in one motion, cooing to the bump and sharing grins and kisses.

It was one of the best presents that Derek received on that day.

When the two joined the pack in front of their Christmas tree, Stiles shared their happy news.

"Can I touch it?" Danny asked first. Stiles nodded, taking his hand and pressing it against his belly.

"Hard, huh?" Stiles asked with a grin. Danny nodded, amazed at this revelation.

"It's like your stomach is wearing a suit of armor." He commented, blushing almost immediately. The pack snickered at that as Stiles agreed.

Present exchanges followed soon after. Stiles gave Derek pair of his favorite workout clothes, with a couple matching, baby sets.

"To help promote a healthy lifestyle." He explained. Derek immediately pressed one of the outfits to Stiles' stomach, trying to imagine a baby in it.

Scott gave Derek a 'coupon' that said that he would tattoo the litter's names for him. Touched, Derek had squeezed his second's shoulder in gratitude.

His favorite birthday present, however, had been from Peter and Cora. The two had managed to dig up his old baby book, and recreated some of the burnt-edged papers with new ones. They gave him a couple of matching baby books for his new litter. Derek had pulled Cora down next to him, and the two had flipped through his baby book as Stiles flipped through the ones for the new babies.

When the time came for Christmas presents, Derek handed Stiles a blank journal and a flash drive.

"Ness was bored one summer and uploaded all of the Hale pregnancy journals on to a computer. It's a tradition to record our pregnancies, so that if any problems arise, we can see if it's genetic from our side. It also helps assure new birth parents that their pregnancy is going along just fine." He had explained. Stiles grinned, pulling him in to a kiss.

"Thank you so much, baby." He had murmured against his lips.

* * *

After exchanging presents, the pack had split up to go to their other families for Christmas.

John had given Stiles, Scott, Derek, and Isaac gift cards, which was what he gave everyone. Melissa, however, did the personal gifts. Isaac received a new set of tennis shoes and a new coat. Scott got a lab coat and stethoscope, in addition to an animal medical terminology book. Derek got a set of free car washes for his car, which pleased him immensely. He also got a sling for the new baby, so that he could run with it, she explained. Stiles received the comic book he had been requesting, and a copy of What to Expect.

"It really is tradition, sweetheart." She had assured him as she rubbed his bump. Stiles had hugged her tightly, thanking her for being the mom that he needed.

By the time that Stiles and Derek returned home that night, they were full and sleepy. They stripped and stumbled in to bed, cuddling under the covers against the cool winter air.

* * *

December 27th, 2013

Their first shopping trip together after Stiles got pregnant certainly was eventful. Lydia, Derek, and Stiles had gone as a group, Derek because he wanted to get a different after-shave that Stiles could tolerate.

"So spaghetti?" Lydia was asking as they turned down another aisle. She was pushing the cart as Stiles put things in it. Derek trailed after them, remembering why he hated shopping as he listened to their constant chatter. Stiles hummed his agreement, though he paused as he passed by the Tupperware section.

"What is it?" Derek asked, resting his hand on his lower back. Stiles frowned, reaching for one of the sets.

"Can we get these?" He asked. Lydia and Derek shared a confused look over the top of his head before Derek plucked them from his hands and dropped them in to the cart.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Lydia asked at the same time. Stiles shrugged, his brow wrinkled in thought.

"I think…I dreamt of them last night, actually. Crap, are the weird dreams starting already?" He groaned. Lydia laughed as Derek bit back an amused smile, instead placing a kiss on the top of Stiles' head.

"Let me know if they get weirder than that, Stiles. I think that's just your human nesting instincts kicking in." Lydia teased. Stiles nodded his agreement. That was certainly possible.

"But I also dreamt of dancing cigars. Der, is that a werewolf thing?" He asked. Both Lydia and Derek rolled their eyes, not bothering with responses. Pouting, Stiles took Derek's hand and they continued on their journey through the aisles.

When they entered the baking aisle, Stiles stopped them again. He placed a bag of salt and a bag of sugar in the cart, humming as he searched for something else.

"Bacon." Stiles snapped his finger triumphantly, exiting the aisle to hunt down the meat.

"What are you making, babe?" Derek asked, attempting to be supportive of what appeared to be his mates' first craving.

"Chocolate peanut butter pretzel bacon bars." Stiles' nonchalant response had Lydia turning an interesting shade of green as Derek winced.

After gathering the rest of their things, the three headed to the check-out line.

And Stiles proceeded to dump six, 5 lb. bags of pretzel m&ms in to the cart.

"Is this okay, baby?" He asked his mate, a pout on his face. Derek kissed it away.

"Yeah. Craving?" He asked, hoping that this one would be permanent and the earlier one was a phase. Stiles nodded, grinning.

"Yeah! Your babies are really excited about it." He explained. Lydia wisely didn't comment, swiping the credit card that was designated for their grocery needs.

As the three headed home, Lydia and Derek watched in fascination and horror as Stiles managed to down one of the bags of m&ms.

* * *

December 29th, 2013

Deaton took notes on the changes that Derek and Stiles were relaying to him, noting his concerns about Stiles' sweets intake.

"Other than that, we're doing really, really well." Stiles finished, grinning up at Derek when his hand stroked his stomach. Over the past week, his stomach had begun to swell. Peter had assured him that this was very typical in a werewolf pregnancy. Deaton confirmed it.

"Have you felt any movement?" Deaton asked, gathering the necessary things for the ultrasound. Stiles nodded, cupping his stomach.

"Yeah. It's kinda like I feel little wings brushing against my organs." He explained.

"That's your litter moving. They'll begin to kick soon too." He promised.

Stiles laid back on the table, offering Derek both of his hands just in case. His wolf was cautious around Deaton still, but after the last visit, it had simmered down.

He growled when Deaton began to press on his stomach, and his claws unsheathed, but he didn't lash around. Derek had simply tightened his hold on his hands and stepped a bit closer, a low, reassuring growl rumbling in his chest.

When Deaton began the ultrasound, he grinned widely.

"I can't tell you how many you are expecting exactly, Stiles, but I can promise that's it's more than one. Would you like to hear their heartbeats?" He asked. Stiles nodded, grinning up at Derek.

When the steady rhythm of heartbeats filled the room, Derek easily picked out his mates' excited, racing pulse. He could also pick out a couple different ones.

He was getting more than one child this February.

"Can we get a picture?" Stiles was asking Deaton, his eyes locked on the screen. Deaton nodded, pointing on one of the babies.

"The others must be behind it. You can see these two sets of arms, see." Deaton explained.

"They're already so big." Derek murmured, awestruck. Just couple weeks ago, his babies hadn't really been visible. Now he could make out their heads from their bodies, their arms from their legs.

"The next time the two of you come to see me, they will have grown even more. This is one of the reasons I don't want to give you the genders. This rapid growth process doesn't make for an accurate determinant of what gender you will be having." The doctor was explaining. As the listened, Derek and Stiles watched another little head peek out from around the other. Stiles felt himself melt when their little hands linked.

"Oh Derek, look. Our babies." He gushed. Derek kissed his forehead, unable to speak. His emotions were too powerful for that.

"Pictures and then shall we set a date for your next appointment?" Deaton suggested. Both Hales nodded, sharing a feeling of disappointment when Deaton shut off the sound of the heartbeats, and then the screen to the ultrasound.

When the two left twenty minutes later, Derek was guiding Stiles to their van, their eyes on the picture in Stiles' hands.

"I wonder how big they will have grown by the 12th of January." Stiles mused.

"Probably a lot. I can't believe how big they are, babe." He commented as he pulled out of the lot. As Stiles rubbed at his stomach, he wholeheartedly agreed.

His babies were healthy and growing in all the right ways. In a little over a month, he would have them in his arms.

2014 was certainly going to be a great year.

* * *

**A/N:** Did that answer all of the questions everyone had? Not my best chapter, I know, but the AC in my house is not working and I feel like I'm dying from heat. No, we will not get the gender until the birth. For a singleton baby, I might reveal the gender. However, for this litter, there are more than one and we will know until the birth. So, here are the options for the babies.

Boys

Girls

Twins

Triplets

I also am curious to see how many of you can guess when they will be born. You have the first two weeks of February to choose from. I also want to know when you think they will be born: Day or Night.


End file.
